Ichigo the Incubus
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Sequel to Orihime the Succubus. Ichigo becomes corrupted by the shade of Tsukuyomi, becoming an Incubus. Now it's Orihime's turn to save Ichigo before all hell breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a sequel to** _ **Orihime the Succubus.**_ **After much request, I've decided to pick up on the cliffhanger ending I ended Orihime's story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Warning: Lemon! OC!**

 _Chapter One_

 **Ichigo's Room**

The sunlight peeked through the windows, signaling a new day in Karakura Town. In the bed by the window lay Ichigo Kurosaki. Beside him lay his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. The floor was littered with their clothes, a sign of their nightly passion. The bedsheets went up to their chests, obscuring their nudity from outside viewers.

It'd been months since the two became a couple, the two loving each other after all that they'd been through after Orihime's misadventures.

It'd been months but those few weeks could never be forgotten. While letting her pet rabbit play one day, Orihime had come across an ancient evil in a cave. Tricked into freeing a demon from her cage, Orihime had unwittingly unleashed the succubus, Tsukuyomi, upon the world. The horned woman easily took advantage of Orihime, latching herself to her soul and turning her into a succubus herself.

After succumbing to the demon that'd merged with her, Orihime had set about creating a demonic harem. First her classmates and then the Soul Reapers. The two schemed to take revenge on Yamamoto and Unohana for sealing Tsukuyomi away. After enthralling almost all of the captains and lieutenants, through sexual intercourse no less, they'd nearly succeeded.

Had it not been for Ichigo, who'd went to the only person who could provide Tsukuyomi's weakness, the imprisoned Souske Aizen, all would have been lost. After halting their assassination of Yamamoto and Unohana, Ichigo used his Hollow power to drive out Tsukuyomi from Orihime's body, ridding her of her curse. The demon tried to get the jump on Ichigo, but Orihime retaliated by ramming Zangetsu through her chest, ending the threat once and for all.

Orihime awoke first, her head cushioned on Ichigo's chest. Smiling at the morning sunshine, she looked up at her true love only to frown when she saw the pained look on Ichigo's face. "Ichigo?" She touched his shoulder and shook him gently. "Ichigo, wake up!" It looked like Ichigo was having a nightmare.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo clutched the bedsheets. He was dreaming that he was drowning in a black miasma, a dark voice calling out to him. It sounded foreign and yet chillingly familiar. Thankfully for Orihime, his eyes snapped open thanks to her shaking. Gasping, he sat up, cold sweat rolling down his face.

Sitting up, Orihime put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, keeping the covers over her chest. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

But Orihime continued to frown. "You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately," she told him.

Ichigo reluctantly nodded. There was no point in arguing when he knew it was true. "I don't know. For the past few days I've been feeling…chills," was the best word he could use. He shook his head and put the thoughts out of his head. Turning back to Orihime, he kissed his sweetheart on the lips. "I'll be fine. We'd better get ready to go to school."

Seeing Ichigo okay made Orihime feel relieved. The two climbed out of bed and got back into the clothes. Yet for some strange reason, Orihime couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

As Ichigo put his pants back on, his shadow on the wall followed his movements. However, both Ichigo and Orihime failed to notice the emerald eyes peering from the shadows, watching Ichigo and Orihime with interest.

" _Hahahahahah…"_

Ichigo stiffened. He'd heard that dark laughter in his dreams lately but this was the first time he'd heard it when he was awake. "Um…did you say something, Orihime?"

"No, why?"

The boy shook his head. He figured it was nothing. "Nevermind."

 _ **Later that night…**_

Ichigo sat at his desk writing into a notebook. He felt another chill run up his spine as he, like Orihime, got the feeling that he was being watched.

The whole day had been exhausting for Ichigo. In addition to his Soul Reaper responsibilities he still had to attend school. But Ichigo couldn't help but notice that he was getting dirty thoughts about some of his more beautiful classmates, especially during P.E. when they were in their gym clothes. Ichigo felt dirty afterwards, wondering what was wrong with him. He'd never felt lecherous towards girls before but it felt like every other minute he was having a dark fantasy about his friends.

Shaking his head, Ichigo tried to keep his mind on his homework but it was an impossible task. He glanced over at the photo of him and Tatsuki at the dojo together and his mind started to wander. He began to daydream about him pinning Tatsuki to the mat, ripping off her _Gi_ and then-

"Stop it!" Ichigo told himself, smacking his own face. "Get your head out of the gutter! What is wrong with me?"

" _Hahahahahahah…"_

Ichigo froze. There was that laugh again and he knew as a certainty that it was real. What made it more perplexing was that it felt like it was coming from within him. "Maybe something's wrong with me. I should go talk to Zangetsu. Maybe he knows." Grabbing his combat pass, he popped out of his human shell and sat down on his bed in his Soul Reaper garb, laying Zangetsu on his lap.

After a few minutes of performing Jinzen, Ichigo felt the familiar sensation of being dragged into his Inner World. He opened his eyes and found himself once again standing on a sideways skyscraper. He looked around to see where his zanpakuto was but was perplexed to see the man in black nowhere to be found. "Zangetsu? Zangetsu! Where are you?" He continued to look around but there was no sign of his zanpakuto. "There's nobody here…"

"That's where you're wrong, Ichigo," came a familiar voice from behind the Substitute.

Ichigo whirled around, the disbelief all over his face. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Several of the windows in front of Ichigo cracked and black smoke billowed out of it. Ichigo kept his guard up as the cloud of smoke created a human shape. Though he recognized her voice, Ichigo was still shocked and horrified when the woman's features began to form. Her dark purple skin, the horns peeking through her jet-black hair, the tail and the wings. The woman floated down to the ground and stared at Ichigo with her almost hypnotic emerald eyes.

Tsukuyomi had returned.

"Why hello there, Ichigo," the demon grinned, standing before Ichigo stark naked and baring it all before the boy. "It's been so long since we've last met. I was starting to think you'd forgotten me." She looked around and took in her environment. "What a lovely Inner World you have. It certainly fits someone like you"

"How are you alive?!" Ichigo demanded. "You're dead! Orihime stabbed you!"

"She did. My physical form died. However, if even a fraction of my spirit energy exists, I can regenerate within a new host. In this, I'm immortal" she explained.

"What are you saying? You were driven out of Orihime's body! There shouldn't be any part of you left!" Ichigo pointed out, not understanding how the Succubus was here in his Inner World.

The purple demon wagged a finger in front of Ichigo's face. "Come now, Ichigo. Surely you haven't forgotten our last encounter, did you?"

Ichigo froze as he searched his memory and found what he was looking for…

" _Damn you…" Tsukuyomi groaned, her strength drained trying to maintain Orihime's stamina. She looked up at Ichigo's human face and started to cry. "You win." She hung her head in defeat and bowed her head in humbleness. "I surrender to you."_

 _"Good." He pointed to Orihime, who was passed out on the floor. "I don't care what it is you plan to do but take your corruption out of Orihime!" Ichigo demanded._

 _Tsukuyomi bristled as she groveled at Ichigo's feet. "There is no need. You pushed all of my spirit energy out of her. What will you do with me?" she asked. "Will you kill a defenseless, unarmed, naked woman?" she asked, her tail twitching. "Will you be as cruel as your Soul Reaper comrades?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head. As evil as this woman was he was nobody's executioner. "No. I won't kill you if you've no more fight left. I'm handing you over to Captain Unohana."_

 _On her hands and knees, Tsukuyomi crawled until her horns touched Ichigo's legs. Kissing his feet, Tsukuyomi continued to grovel before the Substitute. "You're too kind. I can see why Orihime loves you so. Such a sweet, little girl she is. You on the other hand…." But when she looked up, Ichigo was alarmed to see the devilish gleam in her eyes, "YOU'RE MINE!"_

 _The Succubus was upon Ichigo in a heartbeat. She pounced onto him like a jungle predator. Ichigo was taken aback and fell backwards on the bed. "Guh!" Ichigo groaned as Tsukuyomi wrapped her arms and legs around his sweaty body, her long tongue licking his cheek. "Get off me!"_

 _"What's the matter? Your Hollow run out of juice? Too bad. Since Orihime can no longer hold me I'll just find a new host. I can just imagine you as an Incubus…" she said ominously before smashing her lips against Ichigo's. The boy's eyes widened as he felt something trickle down his throat and knew it wasn't saliva. It was something that was dark, hot and yet surprisingly sweet._

"You remember, don't you?" Tsukuyomi smirked. "When I attacked you, I began to transfer my spirit energy into your Soul. My daughter may have interrupted me but the damage was done. I've been living inside of you, feeding off your Spirit Energy and growing stronger," she said. "And now I have returned."

Ichigo cursed and reached for his zanpakuto. He couldn't finish her off before but he could definitely do the job now. But he only grabbed at air and turned to see that his weapon was gone. "What have you done with Zangetsu?!" he demanded, turning back to Tsukuyomi.

The demon feigned ignorance while tapping her chin. "Zangetsu? Hmm…oh right. That stuffy old man with the glasses. Tell me, Ichigo, did you think I was just sitting idly by inside your soul while I recovered. I was…persuading your two friends into letting me have the run of the place. I wouldn't want your Hollow to kick me out like he did with Orihime, after all. It took some time but I always get what I want," she grinned. "Now your zanpakuto and your Hollow powers belong to me."

"You liar!" Ichigo shouted, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Am I?" Tsukuyomi asked, flexing her hand. A flash of black light erupted from her hands and Zangetsu appeared in her grasp. "Am I really?"

It became evident to Ichigo that he was in a precarious position. One of his greatest enemies had returned by feeding on his own energy and had now taken control of his Soul Reaper and Hollow powers. "What…what do you want?" Ichigo asked, backing away from the naked winged demon.

Tsukuyomi licked her lips with devilishly long tongue while stabbing Ichigo's sword into the ground. She wasn't going to kill him. But she was going to finish her mission and would use Ichigo to serve her ends where Orihime had betrayed her. "It's very simple" She reached down and fingered her naked womanhood. "I want us to become one"

Ichigo was afraid. He'd seen what this woman had done to his love, Orihime. He didn't know what this woman had planned for him but it wasn't good. "How about no!" he shouted as his body glowed blue. In an instant, he left his Inner world.

His eyes snapping open, Ichigo quickly got up. "I've got to get out of here!"

The dark shadow on the wall stared at Ichigo with its emerald eyes gleaming. "Where will you go, Ichigo?" it taunted. "No matter where you'll run, I'll always shadow you."

Not wanting the demon to be around his father and sisters, Ichigo fled out the window. "I've got to get to Kisuke!" He knew that if anyone could get the Succubus out of him, it was him. He rushed through the night sky to Kisuke's shop, only to hear a voice directly whisper into his ear.

"Come now, Ichigo. It's not nice to ignore a woman when she's giving you her attention."

Ichigo looked up in horror to see Tsukuyomi hovering behind him, in the flesh. "How-"

The Succubus giggled. "Silly Ichigo. I've been feeding on your powerful Spirit Energy for months. Regaining a physical form is child's play" She smacked Ichigo in the back of the head. Stunned by the shockingly powerful blow, Ichigo fell out of the sky like a comet and crashlanded in a park. He got on to his hands and knees and looked around, the darkness of the nightly making him jump at every shadow. The park had a few street lamps but their dim light only made the shadows around him seem more sinister.

As he made it to his feet, arms wrapped around him as heat touched his ear. "My apologies for getting a little rough. But you deserved that for killing me last time." Ichigo swung his arm back but Tsukuyomi dodged it. When the cold night air touched his bare skin, Ichigo looked down to see that his top was gone. Looking back up, he saw that the black shirt was in Tsukuyomi's hands. The Succubus licked her lips as she took in Ichigo's built form. He was certainly her type. "What a body. And Orihime got to keep this for herself all these months? I'm jealous."

Ichigo backed away as Tsukuyomi advanced, not knowing what he could do. He didn't have his zanpakuto and he couldn't call upon his Hollowfication. He tried to think of some way to flee from the Succubus. When his back hit a tree he gulped, seeing the Succubus closing in on him.

"Don't be afraid, Ichigo," Tsukuyomi said in a tender, alluring voice. "I won't bite. You've a lovely naked woman in front of you. Don't turn away."

"Stay back!" Ichigo shouted, prepared to punch the demon. "I won't help you get revenge on the Soul Society."

"Oh Ichigo" Tsukuyomi chuckled and shook her head. "I don't want revenge on the Soul Society. What I want right now…is you" She lifted a hand and made a "come hither" gesture.

As if grabbed by an invisible hand, Ichigo was yanked up off the ground and propelled towards the purple-skinned woman like a meteor to a planet. His breath hitched as the woman wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, embracing him tightly. Staring into her emerald-green eyes, Ichigo could start to feel his mind start to slip away as he stared at her. Trying his hardest to break free from her clutches, Ichigo struggled against her embrace, trying hard not to enjoy the feel of her breasts rubbing up against his chest. "Let…go…" he said.

Tsukuyomi continued so smile wickedly as she reached down for Ichigo's sash. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air as she tore off Ichigo's pants, leaving him naked before her. "Just give in…she whispered softly, opening her mouth to let her long tongue lick his lips. "Let me in…"

Ichigo was helpless against the demon as she kissed him. His struggling ceased as she fed upon his spirit energy. As she pulled back with her mouth still opened he watched as a string of blue energy left his mouth and went into hers. His vision blurred as his strength was siphoned away. "Ughhh…" he graoned as his head fogged up.

"Don't worry, my dear…" Tsukyomi cooed, running her hand through Ichigo's hair lovingly. "I know it feels strange but I'm about to give you something just as nice," When Tsukuyomi reconnected their lips she began to feed Ichigo her Spirit energy. Ichigo couldn't fight back the moan as he was filled with the corruptive energy, the dark and sweet taste making him cave into the woman's advances.

Sensing Ichigo begin to succumb to her, the Succubus decided that it was time for the next phase of her plan. Her eyes glowed and a dark miasma covered the two. In their place where they both stood was a large purple egg.

Ichigo felt the walls of the egg close in on them, keeping them confined together. He noticed how the walls felt warm and wet, as if the egg itself was alive. "Where are we?" he asked, his breath hitching again as Tsukuyomi began to grind her body against his. The sensual contact quickly got his manhood starting to rise, rubbing up against her soft thigh.

"Shhh…" the Succubus whispered, leaning back against the walls of her egg. "Just give in…become one with me…"

The two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Ichigo's cock throbbed as her perky nipples rubbed into his chest, his hands reaching around to explore the woman's seductive body. Ichigo lost himself as Tsukuyomi continued to feed on his energy while supplying him with her own. His veins turned black as his body succumbed to the corruption, the boy submitting to his own desires.

Unable to hold back his increasing lust, Ichigo pressed Tsukuyomi back against the wall of the egg and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up slightly. Tsukuyomi wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo before crying out in ecstasy when he pumped his cock into her pussy. "Ohhh! Now I'm really jealous of Orihime!" the demon moaned as Ichigo, like a beast in heat, fucked her wildly.

The egg shook as Ichigo fucked the Succubus as hard as he could. He didn't care that she was his enemy or that he was cheating on Orihime. His inhibitions slowly melted one after the other until all he wanted was to take the demon and hear her scream his name more. Continuing to press Tsukuyomi up against the wall of the egg, Ichigo pumped in and out of her hungry snatch, enjoying the way her face twisted with unadulterated pleasure. He reached for her firm breast and squeezed it hard, earning another lewd moan from the woman.

His lust was further enflamed when he felt Tsukuyomi's tail snake between their legs and rub his balls. "Ahhhh!" he moaned loudly, kissing Tsukuyomi again, his mind turning to putty as her tongue wrapped around his and her nails dragged down his back. "Mmmmmh!" the two moaned together.

"That's it, Ichigo. Take me!" Tsukuyomi moaned, feeling Ichigo go deep inside of her. She remembered feeling Ichigo take Orihime when she was still a part of the orangette. But she'd only felt vestiges of what Orihime was getting. Now she could feel how good a lover Ichigo was by herself. She devoured Ichigo's lips again, pouring more of her dark spirit energy into him. "That's it," she whispered, tilting her head back when Ichigo licked her sweaty neck. "Become one with me." She felt Ichigo hit her sweet spots and couldn't hold back anymore. "Ohh! I'm cumming!" she cried out, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's shaft, her juices coating the floor of the egg. Even while the woman was in the throes of climax Ichigo didn't let up, his hips slamming into hers relentlessly, driving his cock deeper into her.

Minutes continued to pass as Ichigo had sex with Tsukuyomi. The demon found out that Ichigo had mammoth stamina to match his size. A full hour of relentless fucking went by and Ichigo still kept going. He did note something odd, however. As time went by Tsukuyomi's body started to meld with the wall as the egg shrank around him, until he barely had any room to move other than his hips. Tsukuyomi came over and over again as Ichigo pounded her cunt like it was the last day of his life.

Feeling her tail wrap around his balls, Ichigo could no longer hold it in anymore. He felt he was going to cum soon, his cock feeling like it was about to explode. "I'm gonna blow!" he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut.

Chuckling, Tsukuyomi caressed Ichigo's cheek. "Cum, Ichigo. Give yourself over to me," she whispered seductively, knowing she had the Substitute.

"Yes!" Ichigo shouted as his cock began to erupt. "Ohhhhh!" he cried out at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back as he fed the Succubus's snatch his seed. His mind blurred and his legs wobbled as he experienced the best orgasm of his life. He shot his load deep into the Succubus, painting her insides white.

When he opened his eyes again though, he found that Tsukuyomi was gone. The egg's walls closed around Ichigo tightly, keeping him immobilized. " _Be mine, Ichigo…_ " Tsukuyomi whispered, having once again latched onto Ichigo's soul. This time was different though, as she wasn't just a fragment of a soul acting as a parasite. This bonding was the same as when she fused with Orihime. Ichigo's body began to shake uncontrollably, his cock throbbing like crazy. Throwing his head back, Ichigo screamed in pleasure as he came again and again.

Ichigo was beginning to go crazy with lust, his eyes turning dark. Every time he orgasmed, he felt an even stronger one hit him. His whole body felt like it was in bliss. He heard Tsukuyomi's voice. " _Be one with me, Ichigo. Become a demon of lust."_

"Yes," Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes and giving himself to the Succubus before screaming at the top of his lungs when he felt his body begin to change.

Outside, the egg shook like crazy before it cracked, spewing red smoke into the air. The inside of the egg glowed blue before the purple shell exploded, leaving the naked Substitute on the ground, writhing in sweet ecstasy.

The color of Ichigo's skin began to change. His darkened eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body turned a shade of deep blue. He clawed at the grass as horns sprouted in his orange hair. Behind him a tail sprouted along with two large bat wings. Getting up onto his knees, Ichigo let out a moan, loving what he'd become.

Tsukuyomi's plan was complete. Ichigo was now an Incubus.

" _Good, Ichigo. You look so hot,_ " Tsukuyomi's voice purred from within him. " _Tell me. What do you want now, Ichigo?"_

Closing his eyes, Ichigo thought about all of his female friends. His sexy, beautiful friends, both human and Soul Reaper. His eyes opened and he gave a devilish smile.

"Everything."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_Chapter Two_

 **Karakura Town Park**

Ichigo looked down and beheld his new form. Crawling over to a nearby pond, Ichigo looked at his changed face and barely recognized himself. His skin was a deep blue and horns poked out of his orange hair. He touched his cheek and stared in awe. Looking at his clawed hand, Ichigo could feel dark power surge through him.

In the reflective water appeared Tsukuyomi, taking the place of Ichigo's reflection. " _How does it feel, Ichigo? To become a demon of lust?"_ she asked, knowing the answer already.

"It feels…" Ichigo struggled to keep his thoughts together. His mind was a cauldron of dirty thoughts, each fantasy he had coming back to him at once. Any fear or horror at what he'd become after being corrupted from his enemy was squashed by desire. Despite the rampant sex he just had, his cock was still harder than ever and ready for another round. "Magnificent."

" _Yes…it's the same feeling that my dear Orihime felt when I was one with her. Speaking of dear little Orihime…"_ Tsukuyomi's lips formed a devious smile. " _Perhaps we should go and show her your beautiful body now. I've been dying to see my daughter again…"_

"No," Ichigo suddenly said, fighting Tsukuyomi's influence.

The demon in the water blinked in surprise. She wasn't used to being resisted, especially since her soul was now bonded with Ichigo's. " _No?"_

Ichigo struggled with his inner lust, the small part of him that was still Human bringing reason back to his mind, if only for a second. "You won't…touch…Orihime."

The Succubus narrowed her eyes. Dealing with Ichigo would be a much greater challenge than Orihime. She was eager to see the orangette so she could corrupt the girl again, this time making sure that the girl would never turn on her again. " _Very well, Ichigo. We will leave Orihime alone…"_ Tsukuyomi wanted to add "for now" but didn't. She manifested behind Ichigo and wrapped her arms around the boy, pressing her ample bosom into his back. " _I can sense your burning desires, Ichigo. Tell me, who do you want to sink your claws into?"_ she asked. " _Which of your friends do you want to mark as yours first?"_

Ichigo didn't even need to choose. He knew who he wanted to see first.

"I think I'll pay Tatsuki a visit…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Yoruichi sat up on her futon, the shift in the air rousing her from sleep. Her senses sharper than Kisuke's or Tessai's, Yoruichi could sense that something was wrong. She knew that something terrible had happened. Using her Soul Reaper powers, she summoned the Spirit Ribbons of her Human friends to ascertain if they were in danger. Orihime's was fine. Chad was fine as well as Uryu's.

But Ichigo's…

The red Spirit Ribbon of a Soul Reaper had black markings. Yoruichi would have written this off as a result of his Hollowfication, but the Spirit Ribbons of the Vizards still present didn't have similar markings. "Something's happened to Ichigo. He's in danger." She got up and quickly got dressed. She checked Kisuke's and Tessai's rooms but the two men were dead asleep. And Yoruichi knew better than anyone that once the two were in dreamland it was nearly impossible to wake them.

Hoping she'd be enough to help Ichigo through whatever trouble he was in, Yoruichi darted out into the night, hot on the boy's trail.

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Tatsuki's House**

The house was dark, with only Tatsuki inside. Her family had gone on a weekend vacation, leaving her home alone. She would have gone with them but she had a tournament tomorrow and she couldn't go. She'd gone to bed early, hoping to get a good night's rest before the start of the tournament.

Ichigo peered through her window and stared at the sleeping friend, his lips forming a devious smile. He'd always loved Tatsuki as a best friend and had deep feelings for her but the two had always agreed to just be friends.

Ichigo didn't want to be just friends anymore…

Like a thief in the night, he snuck into her room. Quietly opening the window, the Incubus slipped inside. As he approached the black-haired teen, he felt the clothes he'd slip back on melt away, turning to black ash at his feet. He knelt over the sleeping Tatsuki and stared down at her, the girl unaware of her midnight visitor.

" _She looks lovely,"_ Tsukuyomi egged on, inciting the dark lust that lay beneath Ichigo. " _You've wanted her, don't you?"_

"Yes…" Ichigo whispered, his hand caressing Tatsuki's cheek. "I've always wanted her…"

" _Then take her. Make her yours. Once she is your thrall, she'll belong to you forever."_

Tsukuyomi flooded Ichigo's mind with every sexual fantasy he'd ever had about Tatsuki, spurring him on. Pulling back the covers, Ichigo saw that Tatsuki was wearing just a white shirt and panties, the sight making his demonic blood boil.

Delicately as he could, Ichigo pushed up her shirt. The blue-skinned boy licked his lips as her round, C-cup breasts were revealed. Tatsuki groaned when Ichigo squeezed her breast, his thumb circling her pink nipple. "Ugh…" she moaned as her nipples hardened. Ichigo took in her moans with a grin. ' _Is she that sensitive?'_ he couldn't help but wonder as he palmed her neglected breast.

" _No. You're an Incubus now, Ichigo. Your touch will excite any woman you please,"_ Tsukuyomi explained.

Intrigued, Ichigo brought his hand down Tatsuki's front, his fingers tracing her developed abs. The sinful touch made Tatsuki moan louder in her sleep, her body brought to arousal without her even knowing it. Finally, Ichigo reached her panties and pressed a finger against her clothed crotch. His grin grew when he felt that she was already wet.

"Ahh…" Tatsuki moaned, her legs instinctively spreading as Ichigo's fingers rubbed her through the thin panties. The boy continued to grope and fondle the fighter, the girl becoming more and more aroused by his touch. Ichigo kept his touch light and gingerly to make sure she didn't wake up just yet. The boy peeled off her panties and tossed them to the floor, leaving her honeypot exposed to the Incubus.

Tired of the foreplay, Ichigo decided to give sleeping beauty her wake-up kiss. Running a hand tenderly through her hair he leaned forward and kissed her, his body turning back to normal to not freak her out…yet.

Feeling lips on hers finally woke Tatsuki up. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see a naked Ichigo lying next to her in bed. "Ichigo?" she murmured in confusion. "Am I dreaming?"

Smiling seductively, Ichigo reached forward and caressed Tatsuki's cheek. "Maybe."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo confused as hell before realizing this was no dream. "Ichigo! What the hell? Why're you naked in my bed? I thought you and Orihime-"

Ichigo put a finger to her lips. "So what? I don't think Orihime will mind."

Before Tatsuki could do anything, Ichigo kissed her again, this time his tongue slipping into her mouth. But that wasn't the only thing Ichigo was doing. Tatsuki could feel her will to fight back drain away, Ichigo sucking her energy out of her.

Though Tatsuki didn't have much, Ichigo reveled in the sweet taste of her spirit energy. For the second time in her life, Tatsuki lost herself as she had the life sucked out of her, Ichigo running his hands lovingly through her hair all the while he feasted on her life force.

" _Careful, Ichigo,"_ Tsukuyomi warned. " _Take too much and you'll turn your friend into a husk. Feed her your own energy. Make her heart burn for you."_

 _"I…I don't know how,"_ Ichigo admitted. The ability to drain his victims was instinctual but he'd no idea how to give someone his own energy.

" _Let me show you."_

Taking control over Ichigo's mind, Tsukuyomi showed him flashes of memory from when Orihime, as the red Succubus daughter of Tsukuyomi, fed from Tatsuki, corrupting her and turning her into a thrall. Inspired by the memory, Ichigo quickly began to feed his dark power into Tatsuki.

"Mmmmhh…" Tatsuki moaned, melting into the kiss, her will to resist all but gone. Ichigo held her in his arms, his claws tearing off her white shirt, leaving her toned body on display for the Incubus to marvel. Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around her as he continued to feed the girl the dark spirit energy.

When Ichigo pulled away finally Tatsuki leaned backwards, her head tilting back as her friend's spirit energy coursed through her like a virus. Ichigo took advantage of Tatsuki's disorientation by attacking her breasts, cupping the round melons in his hands and applying his tongue to them. "You know, Tatsuki, you've always had such nice tits. I'm sorry I never told you before," he noted before licking her hardened nipples. Tatsuki must have taken a shower right before bed. Her supple skin tasted of floral soap.

"I…chi…go…" Tatsuki moaned, her mind opening up to the lust within her. She grasped his bare shoulders and leaned back more, letting Ichigo's hands travel all over her body. "Ohhh…"

Sticking out his lengthened tongue, Ichigo licked up the front of Tatsuki and kissed her again, both taking her energy and feeding her more of his. Slowly Tatsuki began to rub her body into Ichigo's, her mind bending to his.

When he broke the kiss, Ichigo traced her lips with a finger, ready to end the foreplay. "Tatsuki, who am I to you?"

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki moaned as Ichigo reached down and rubbed her pussy, her honeypot dripping onto his fingers. "You're my friend…"

"And?" Ichigo asked with a smile, his eyes pulsing with dark power.

"You're the man I love…"

"And?" Ichigo repeated, leaning forward to lick Tatsuki's ear. "Say it…"

"You're my…my…"Tatsuki's eyes glazed over as she submitted herself in body and soul to Ichigo. "You're my master!"

Her strength suddenly returning to her, Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pushed him back. The two rolled off the bed and onto the floor as they kissed madly, Tatsuki's body burning up with unbridled lust. Ichigo was amused as he struggled against the strong girl, giving up a token resistance before using his inhuman strength to pin her to the ground, holding her wrists over her head with one hand. "Shall I show you something?" Ichigo asked, his fingers tracing her toned abs again.

"What?" Tatsuki asked, her loins burning with arousal as Ichigo rubbed his long cock against her tender folds. Ichigo grinned above her before revealing his new form. Tatsuki's eyes widened with shock for a moment at Ichigo's blue-skinned Incubus form. But such fears were dispelled when Ichigo devoured her lips with another breathtaking kiss, the demon pumping even more of his corruption into Tatsuki. "Ichigo…" she cooed as Ichigo sat back, putting her legs over his shoulders. "You look so hot."

"No, Tatsuki," Ichigo said as he lined his cock up with her entrance. "I'm your master!"

The fighter gave a loud cry as Ichigo plunged his cock into her entrance, taking her swiftly. Ichigo didn't give Tatsuki a chance to get adjusted to his large size. Gripping her legs, Ichigo fucked her like the demon he was. "Ohhhhh!" Tatsuki wailed, her mind turning to mush as Ichigo reshaped her pussy. Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his full weight down onto Tatsuki, pinning her to the floor while he fucked her brains out. The dark room became filled with both the sound of his hips slapping hers along with the constant spewing of moans that left Tatsuki's lips with each thrust into her tight honeypot.

"Oh! Oh god! Ichigo! Ah! Ahh! Ohhh!"

Sweat dripped down Ichigo's blue-skinned back as he fucked Tatsuki relentlessly. He gave small moans each time Tatsuki's cunt tightened around him, the boy reveling in her tightness. He knew that Tatsuki wasn't a virgin; Orihime had seen to that with her Succubus's futa ability. But he still loved how tight she was around him.

"Ahhhh!" Tatsuki shrieked as she came, her vision spinning as her pussy gushed around Ichigo's cock, the boy not stopping his thrusting even as she came. Ichigo silenced her with another passionate kiss. He let her legs fall off his shoulders and let her wrap them around his waist. He felt so good he felt he could fuck Tatsuki forever.

But Tsukuyomi had other plans for her Incubus. She caused a stirring inside Ichigo, whittling away at his resistance. Soon enough Ichigo's balls swelled up, ready to pump his load into Tatsuki's hungry snatch. "Gonna cum!" Ichigo grunted, his hands squeezing Tatsuki's breasts.

"Yes! Inside, Master! Cum inside of me!" Tatsuki pleaded lewdly. "I want your cum!"

" _Well, Ichigo? Are you just going to keep her waiting? Pump all of that hot spunk inside of her. Don't worry, she won't get pregnant,"_ Tsukuyomi teased.

"Ah! Arghhhh!" Ichigo cried out, throwing his head back as he slammed his cock into Tatsuki one last time before letting go of everything. He filled Tatsuki's pussy to the brim, filling her womb with demonic cum.

Tatsuki shuddered as she was pumped full of cum. As she lay there, a boneless mass of ecstasy, she felt something dark awaken inside of her…

Ichigo watched in fascination as Tatsuki transformed before him. He'd assumed she'd just be a brainwashed thrall like Orihime had done to everyone. But now he saw something completely new. Tatsuki's skin turned cherry red, small horns poking out of her black hair. As her boobs grew larger, a tail poked from beneath her and entwined with Ichigo's. Her eyes opened wide, black and yellow like a Hollow's.

" _Congratulations, Ichigo,"_ Tsukuyomi said. " _You've now your first Succubus thrall."_

The now demonic Tatsuki moaned lewdly as Ichigo pulled out of her, sitting up and wrapping her arms around them. Ichigo stuck out his long tongue and she did the same, the two entwining their tongues while Tatsuki rubbed her enlarged breasts into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was shocked by the transformation but was pleased nonetheless. ' _So every girl I cum inside turns into a Succubus?'_

 _"Yes. And with every thrall you'll become stronger."_

The image of Incubus Ichigo sitting on a huge bed with a harem of his friends all turned into Succubi was a very appealing one. Already his manhood became hard again, ready for round two for his new thrall. "Get on your knees," he commanded.

The red Succubus pulled away and got on her hands and knees, shaking her rump in Ichigo's face. Ichigo grinned as he gripped her waist to put it in…only to stop when he heard a voice behind him.

"ICHIGO! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!" screamed a horrified Yoruichi, who'd arrived too late to save Tatsuki from her friend.

Ichigo turned to the werecat at the window and scoffed, angry at having been denied fucking his servant again.

' _Then again…'_ he thought with a grin. ' _I've always wanted a kitty for a pet…'_

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! **

_Chapter Three_

 **Tatsuki's Room**

Sitting on the windowsill, Yoruichi saw a sight that completely astounded her. She'd rushed to Tatsuki's when she felt a strange presence alongside Ichigo's inside. When she hurried to the window she was bewildered when she realized that the strange presence was Ichigo all along!

In front of her was Ichigo, changed beyond her comprehension. With a demonic appearance he looked like something out of a nightmare. Beneath him, sweating and panting heavily, was a changed Tatsuki. Yoruichi arrived in time to watch the girl transform into a demon like Ichigo, horrifying the woman.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi kept herself on guard as the blue-skinned, horned Substitute stood up, smiling as he turned towards the woman. It unnerved Yoruichi when she was how little Ichigo cared for his nudity. Ichigo had to be one of the most prudish people she knew, even after he started dating Orihime. "What is this? What's happened to you?" she demanded. "Answer me!"

"Master…" Tatsuki moaned, too exhausted and worn out to stand. The red Succubus crawled towards her master and clung to his leg. "Please don't go…" she begged, wanting Ichigo to rock her world again.

Chuckling, Ichigo reached down and patted Tatsuki's head. It felt weird to see someone as strong-willed as Tatsuki begging but it only served to make the dark part of Ichigo's instincts grow. "I'll be back, Tatsuki. Just wait here and relax."

Tsukuyomi exerted her control over Ichigo's body and threw some clothes on him, replacing the ones she'd turned to ash. " _Oh dear, Ichigo. Looks like you've been caught red handed. Are you just going to let her spoil our fun? Or maybe…"_ she flooded Ichigo's mind with more lewd thoughts and fantasies, " _You should tame this kitty."_

Jumping out the window, Yoruichi led Ichigo away from Tatsuki's house to a nearby construction yard, its workers gone for the night. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. She remembered the story that Orihime had told her, of how she'd been turned into a Succubus. Both Yoruichi and her friend Kisuke were untouched by Orihime's erotic rampage. While helping Ichigo and Unohana wiping Orihime's minion's memories, Orihime told Yoruichi about what'd happened. As such, Yoruichi recognized what had happened to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you the one I'm talking to? Or has Tsukuyomi taken full control over you?" she asked.

The two circled each other. The horned Ichigo narrowed his eyes, remembering that he and Orihime had told Yoruichi about Orihime's dalliance as a Succubus. "Both," he said. "Tsukuyomi is a part of me."

Yoruichi balled her hands into fists. "Ichigo, this isn't you. What you did to Tatsuki was wrong."

Ichigo looked up at the moon, turning his back on Yoruichi. He closed his eyes and struggled to describe the new change within him. "It is now. I want…" he held up a hand and brought it to his chest. "I want everyone. I've had these feelings for so long. Now I don't care. I want Tatsuki. I want Orihime. I want Rukia, Rangiku and Lisa. And…" he turned around and his yellow eyes gleamed at Yoruichi with unrestrained lust. "I want you."

It was clear to Yoruichi how far Tsukuyomi had corrupted Ichigo. "Thanks but horns aren't really my thing," she said, taking up a fighting stance. "You give me no choice, Ichigo. I'll beat you senseless then drag you back to Kisuke." She was sure that if anyone could cure Ichigo of his Incubus state, it was Kisuke.

"You'll try," Ichigo said. Flexing his hand, Zangetsu appeared in a whirl of black energy. The Incubus moved with startling speed, even catching Yoruichi by surprise. She dodged Ichigo's strike and moved to kick him in the head. When he ducked, Ichigo brought his sword back up to stab her. Yoruichi twisted her hips and turned herself in midair to dodge, but it was only then that she realized that was what Ichigo wanted. The tip of Ichigo's sword cut into her jacket, slicing through the orange fabric. Her jacket fell away, leaving Yoruichi topless. She'd neglected to put on her usual undergarment since she was in a hurry.

The horned boy grinned as Yoruichi covered her naked chest with her arm. "Come on, Yoruichi. You've never been one for modesty before," he teased.

Yoruichi glared at the boy before dropping her arm, knowing she couldn't fight him if she was busy covering her breasts. Balling her hands into fists, she prepared for another round. She disappeared from Ichigo's sight, knocking Zangetsu out of his hand to keep him from attacking her. Ichigo swung at her but she disappeared again from his sight. Even Ichigo was unable to keep up with someone as fast as Yoruichi. "Gckk!" he choked when Yoruichi put him in a chokehold from behind.

"Listen to yourself!" Yoruichi yelled into his ear. "Look at what she's done to you! What about Orihime? What do you think Tsukuyomi has planned for her?" She continued to strangle Ichigo before she suddenly felt her body heat up. She gasped when Ichigo's tail started to rub her crotch. Her skin started to tingle with arousal, sapping her strength.

Breaking free from Yroucihi's grip and pushing her away, Ichigo rubbed his sore neck. "Sorry, Yoruichi. But my touch makes any woman aroused. But by all means, keep touching me," he said with an devilish grin. "I kinda like you holding me."

The two circled each other. Yoruichi weighed her options. She could flee and try to lure him to Kisuke's but Ichigo was no fool and with Tsukuyomi's guidance he wouldn't take the bait. Hand-to-hand combat put her at a disadvantage. Her pussy was already dripping and her legs felt wobbly just from skin-on-skin contact with the boy. Yoruichi thought about using Kidō to restrain him but Ichigo's spiritual pressure was so immense that he'd break out of any restraint.

As Yoruichi tried to figure out a tactic to get Ichigo to Kisuke, she noticed Ichigo swaying, his breathing starting to become ragged. She blinked when Ichigo stumbled backwards, his hands going to his head. "Ughhhh!" The dark blue skin began to fade and Ichigo began to turn back to normal. He looked back up at Yoruichi with a pained expression. "Yoruichi…help…me!" he begged, his demonic features fading.

Yoruichi gasped. ' _I knew it! I knew he's still fighting her!'_ "Fight her, Ichigo! You're stronger than her!"

The strain was clearly getting to Ichigo. He dropped to his knees and clutched the sides of his head. Yoruichi watched as he continued to transition from Incubus to Human than back to Incubus, continuing to transition from one to the other. Yoruichi rushed to his air, clutching his shoulders. "Ichigo! Just hold on! I'm going to take you to Kisuke! Just keep fighting her!"

As she prepared to Flashstep away with Ichigo in tow, the boy went limp and slumped forward, his body turning Human again. "Yoru…ichi…" he groaned.

"Ichigo…" For a moment, Yoruichi thought that Ichigo had won control over his body…

Then he looked up and grinned wickedly. "Fooled you!"

In an instant Ichigo became an Incubus, his demonic features returning. Realizing she'd been tricked, Yoruichi tried to back away, only for her back to hit something. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she saw a woman with purple skin behind her: Tsukuyomi. The Succubus, manifested temporarily, smiled at Yoruichi seductively. "Come now, Yoruichi," Tsukuyomi purred, cupping Yoruichi's firm breasts in her hands. "Weren't you going to tend to Ichigo? He's in dire need of some loving."

Before Yoruichi could stop him, Ichigo turned her head and planted his lips on hers. "MMMH!" Yoruichi tried to pull away but Tsukuyomi grip was too strong.

"Mmmmhh…" Ichigo moaned as he fed upon Yoruichi's energy. The Flash Master soon ceased her struggling as her strength left her. Pulling away, the demon traced Yoruichi's lips with a thumb. "You taste so sweet," he whispered before licking her cheek. Kissing her again, Ichigo sucked more of Yoruichi's life force out of her, bending the woman to his will.

As Ichigo poured his own dark spirit energy into Yoruichi, the werecat began to lose herself to lust. She soon met Ichigo's tongue with her own in a frenzied dance, wrapping her arms around him.

Tsukuyomi was impressed at Ichigo's power to bend someone as strong as Yoruichi to his will so quickly. He was certainly a far better vessel than Orihime, who needed multiple thralls in order to gain the strength to break a captain to her will. She reached into Yoruichi's pants and fingered her pussy, making Yoruichi tremble in Ichigo's arms. "Ahhh…" the werecat moaned as both Ichigo and Tsukuyomi attacked her neck. Whatever will to resist she had left was extinguished when she looked into his eyes, becoming mesmerized by his heated stare.

Ichigo winked at Tsukuyomi and gestured for Yoruichi to stand up. The two demons, still crouching down, pulled down Yoruichi's pants. Ichigo licked his lips when he got a close look at Yoruichi's womanhood, her lips already dripping. Running his hand up her legs, Ichigo buried his face in Yoruichi's pussy and started to eat her out.

"Ohhhh!" Yoruichi moaned, her body tingling as Ichigo's long tongue licked the inside of her pussy. Her hands went to Ichigo's head as he ate her out, her head tilting backwards before she felt two hands on her round ass, spreading her dark cheeks. "OH!" she gasped when Tsukuyomi's tongue started to lick her asshole.

"Mmmh!" Tsukuyomi moaned at Yoruichi's hot taste, wanting in on Ichigo's fun. She didn't have enough strength to keep herself manifested for long but Yoruichi was too enticing to let Ichigo have all to himself.

Yoruichi's legs trembled as Ichigo and his partner explored her holes with their tongues. She'd never enjoyed having both holes ate out before, making her pant and moan lewdly before she clung to Ichigo's shoulders as her body tensed up. Ichigo's tongue extended until he was licking spots that no human tongue could reach. "Guhhhh!" she groaned, trying but failing to stave off her impending orgasm. Ichigo chuckled at Yoruichi's reaction, knowing that she was putty in his hands now. Tsukuyomi likewise played with Yoruichi's luscious ass, squeezing her plump cheeks and sinking her nails into the woman's supple flesh, earning groans from the Soul Reaper.

Finally, when Ichigo brought his devilish tongue out of her cunt to lavish her clit with attention, Yoruichi could endure no more. "Ahhh!" she shouted into the night sky, throwing her head back and digging her fingers into Ichigo's hair, pushing the horned boy's head into her cunt. "Fuckkkkk!" Squeezing her eyes shut she came all over Ichigo's face, the boy eagerly licking her juices as they squirted from her womanhood. Pulling her tongue out of Yoruichi's ass, Tsukuyomi sank her teeth down onto her luscious rump, leaving a heavy mark on her rear.

Yoruichi bent over as she struggled to stand. Her body felt like it was on fire. Every part of her that Ichigo touched threatened to make her cum over and over again. Even feeling his hair brush against her stomach was enough to drive her crazy. Yet despite the epic orgasm she wanted more.

Tsukuyomi disappeared from Ichigo's view, returning to his body to rest, having had her fun. Catching Yoruichi before she could tumble over, Ichigo grabbed the naked Flash Goddess and laid her onto the soft grass, his pants dissolving to ash like before. He laid on top of Yoruichi, devouring her lips with another draining kiss. Yoruichi moaned into Ichigo's lips as the boy rubbed his throbbing cock against her entrance, lubing up his shaft with her dripping juices. "Fuck me," she pleaded as Ichigo sat back, spreading her legs. "Fuck me, Ichigo!"

The Incubus didn't need to be told twice. Both demon and Soul Reaper gasped as Ichigo thrust into her snatch. Sitting back, Ichigo lifted Yoruichi into his lap while bouncing her up and down on his cock, burying his face in her busty chest. Yoruichi's juices covered Ichigo's lap as she started to ride him of her own free will, her ass jiggling as it smacked Ichigo's with each downward thrust. She felt like her pussy was melting as it moved around Ichigo's cunt.

Ichigo sucked on Yoruichi's nipple, nibbling it with his teeth. His hands gripped her phat booty as he bounced her faster. Yoruichi dug her nails into his shoulders when Ichigo's fingers brushed against her asshole. "Oh yeaaaaahhh…" Yoruichi slurred when Ichigo's fingers pressed into her bottom, stretching her asshole with his fingers.

Still sensitive from fucking Tatsuki, Ichigo could feel his balls tighten already but was undeterred. Wrapping his arm around Yoruichi's waist, Ichigo started thrust up into her cunt, hitting Yoruichi's G-spot with each strike.

"Ohhhhh!" moaned a slutty Yoruichi, sticking out her tongue as she arched her back, Ichigo feasting on her nipples again as he slid another finger into her asshole. "Fuuuuuuck!" Her arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulder more tightly, trapping the boy's face in her cleavage. "Fuck! I'm cumminggggg!" she shouted, throwing her head back. Her womanhood squirted all over Ichigo's lap, showering his cock and balls with her silvery juices.

Ichigo moaned into Yoruichi's tits as he reached climax. But even as he pumped Yoruichi with his demonic cum he continued to bounce Yoruichi on his cock, his lust for the woman undying.

As Ichigo lied down on his back to watch Yrouichi ride him, he watched as she transformed into a demon. Unlike Tatsuki, who turned into a more athletic version of Succubus Orihime, Yrouichi began to turn into a demonic cat, the power of Ichigo's corruption mixing with her transformation abilities. Cat ears poked out of her hair as the purple locks covered grew black roots. Her arms, legs and belly began to grow black fur and twin tails sprouted from behind her. "Mrroooowww! Yesssss!" Yoruichi howled as she continued riding her master. "ICHIGO! ICHIGOO!" she shouted as she came again in an instant, her new form becoming highly sensitive. Climaxing around Ichigo's cock one more time, the demonic cat collapsed on top of Ichigo, purring as he petted her ears.

"Well, this is different," Ichigo noted, running his hand through the black fur on her back.

" _Her powers were brought out by your spirit energy,"_ Tsukuyomi explained. _"But now you've a sexy kitty for your harem."_

Feeling exhausted from the nonstop sex, Ichigo picked up the tired Yoruichi and carried her back to Tatsuki's house. The teenager, still in her new corrupted form, was waiting for her master. Ichigo gave his thrall a quick kiss before setting his new pet into her bed, him and Tatsuki climbing in. As Yoruichi and Tatsuki cuddled around their master, Ichigo laid his head on the pillow and thought of who to see next before remembering he had to go to work tomorrow morning.

' _Well now…it looks like for once, Ikumi, I might just show up on time…'_

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: To answer a reviewer's question, the character of Tsukuyomi comes from a hentai I once read called _Revenge_ _Lust_. It was only three pages long and is still incomplete but the design was spot on what I'd think a Succubus would look like so I used that as my character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Four_

 _ **The next morning  
**_ **Tatsuki's House**

The morning sun woke the blue-skinned Incubus from his slumber, ending his dirty dreams. When he opened his eyes though, he smiled at the two women cuddling with him. Yoruichi, her two tails tickling his leg, mewled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tatsuki, meanwhile, slept with her head on Ichigo's chest, her enlarged breasts pressed against his arm. Ichigo smiled and kissed their foreheads, waking them up. "Master?" Tatsuki grumbled as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eye.

"I've got to go. Ikumi's expecting me soon," Ichigo said as he got up.

The furry, twin-tailed Yoruichi pouted, rubbing herself against Ichigo's side. "But Master… I want to play more," she purred.

Ichigo gave her a deep kiss, chuckling at Yoruichi's horniness. "Later. I thought it'd be nice if I let Ikumi in on the fun. Anyway, I want you both to turn back to normal and act natural until I call for you."

"Okay," both women obediently said. Their demonic features receded and they turned back to normal, although Ichigo did notice the tattoos on their stomachs. They both had a heart with bat wings. "Where'd those come from?" he wondered, not remembering them being there last night.

" _It's a sign of their submission,"_ Tsukuyomi explained. " _Your spirit energy has been etched not only in their soul but on their skin as a mark that proves they belong to you."_

 _'They…belong to me?'_ Ichigo thought, smiling at the prospect. Inside his soul Tsukuyomi laughed. Ichigo was far more devious than he ever let on. Summoning his clothes again, Ichigo kissed his thralls goodbye and he and Yoruichi left Tatsuki's house, Yoruichi returning to Kisuke's shop to get some more sleep.

"Now then, Ikumi…" Ichigo smirked as he headed for his boss's house. "I wonder how well you'll like the new me."

 _ **Minutes later…  
**_ **Ikumi's house**

"Have fun!" Ikumi called out to her son as he left the house to go play with his friends for the day. Watching her boy leave, she sighed and turned to head back into the house. "Now to find my car keys so I can find Ichigo…"

"Did someone say my name?"

Whirling around, Ikumi was shocked to see her employee standing behind her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, shocked that Ichigo had snuck up on her like that. "Ichigo! You're uh…you're on time."

"You sound disappointed," Ichigo smirked. "If you want, I can run away and you can try to catch me with your van."

"As much as I'd like that, I'd prefer to not waste gas when you're right here," Ikumi replied, smiling at Ichigo's shocking punctuality. She stopped however as she got a good look at him. There was something…appealing at him. She stared into his eyes and felt herself drawn in, like Ichigo had become a black hole. "Is there…something different about you?" she asked.

Ichigo chuckled. "Maybe…" he said as he smiled at his boss.

Ikumi blushed from the knowing smile on his face but shook any thought of the boy out of her head. "Anyway…" she said, turning around and trying hard not to look at Ichigo. "Let's get to work."

"Let's," Ichigo replied as he followed her into the house.

 _ **Later that day…**_

Ikumi was burning up.

Despite the fact that it was a cool spring day, her body felt like it was boiling. She had no idea why but she was so attracted to Ichigo. Every time she looked at him it took all her effort to tear her eyes away. She always considered Ichigo to be a good looking boy, even to the point where she might or might not have had a shower fantasy once in a blue moon. But her mind was continuously torturing her with lewd ideas of Ichigo pressing her into the wall and making her his woman.

' _Concentrate,'_ Ikumi told herself as she bent over to pick up a box. ' _He's your employee, not your boyfriend, no matter how much you'd like for him to-'_ she cut herself off and facepalmed. ' _I don't know what's gotten into me! He's seventeen! A very handsome…built…sexy…seventeen year old!'_ She rubbed her legs together unconsciously, her body hot and aroused from being so close the boy. ' _Just thinking about him is getting me wet…'_

Ichigo watched with interest as his boss tried and failed to get a grip on her arousal. Behind him was Tsukuyomi's shadow, who whispered into the Incubi's ear. " _What are you waiting for?"_ she asked, eager to see what Ichigo would do to his boss. " _She's in need of your touch, my child. Surely you won't leave her wanting?"_

But that small part of Ichigo that fought Tsukuyomi's influence tried to resist, telling him that Ikumi would not give Ichigo any strength, as she had no spirit energy unlike his friends. She would make a poor thrall, that part of Ichigo tried to tell him.

However, the sight of Ikumi bent over with her round, tempting ass in front of Ichigo made his decision for him. As quietly as he could, the Incubus crept over to his boss…

Ikumi gave a gasp when she felt a hand touch her bottom. She stood up straight and turned around, only to walk right into Ichigo's arms. "What's the matter, Ikumi?" Ichigo said with a knowing smile. "You're all hot and sweaty. Something the matter?"

The woman tried to struggle out of Ichigo's embrace but she lost herself when she looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Ich…i…go…" she whispered, lost in those dark brown orbs.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to kiss his boss. Ikumi moaned heatedly into his lips before she felt something strange poured down her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo fed her his spirit energy, bending her to his will. When they parted, her eyes returned glazed with lust. "Ichigo…" she whispered before pulling him into a bruising kiss. When he reached for her hips she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to the couch. Setting the woman down, the two lay on the couch and made out. Ikumi couldn't understand this burning attraction to Ichigo but she didn't care. She sucked on his tongue while his hands crept up her thighs.

Ichigo sat up and got off the couch. As Ikumi sat up he took off his shirt. "Your son's not going to be home anytime soon?" he asked, not wanting Kaoru to walk in on them.

Ikumi lay back on the couch and smiled. "We've all day, Ichigo…" she said seductively.

Reaching down, Ichigo pressed a finger to her lips. "No, Ikumi. You'll call me Master from now on."

The woman blinked, her head feeling strange. "Mas…ter?" she repeated.

Grinning, Ichigo transformed into his Incubus state. Ikumi's eyes widened at Ichigo's blue-skinned, horned visage but the sight only made her attraction him grow like a raging wildfire. Spreading her legs, Ikumi reached down to rub her pussy through her pants.

Ichigo pulled down his pants and stroked his throbbing erection. Like a jungle predator he pounced onto Ikumi, kissing her passionately while fondling her and pouring more of his spirit energy into her. Taking off her cap and tossing it to the floor, Ichigo's hands slipped underneath her shirt. Ikumi moaned into Ichigo's lips and shivered as he cupped her breasts.

Deciding that Ikumi would look better with her clothes off, the Incubus ripped them to pieces, tearing them to shreds. The one thing he left on her person was her gloves; he'd always through the gloves made her sexier.

Pushing her back against the couch, Ichigo grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders and thrust into her snatch. "OH FUCK!" Ikumi gasped, her nails digging into the leather couch as her employee-turned-master slid into her. It'd been so long since she'd hit the sack with another man that she'd forgotten how good it felt to have a man inside of her.

With a wild grin, Ichigo slammed his cock inside her up to the hilt. Keeping his hands on her soft thighs, Ichigo thrust into her like an animal. Leaning close, he started attacking her neck, littering it with love bites. Ikumi, lost in a whirlwind of ecstasy, lay back and let her new master tame her. She groaned as Ichigo hit her sweet spot, striking it over and over again, her breasts bouncing madly from Ichigo's erratic thrusts.

Remembering all the times Ikumi kidnapped him and threw him into her van, Ichigo decided to get some payback. Before Ikumi knew it, Ichigo had pulled out of her, stroking himself slowly while looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Whining in disappointment, Ikumi rubbed her pussy wantonly but it wasn't the same. "Ichigoooo," she moaned, looking up at the blue-skinned demon with pleading eyes. "Put it back in…"

Gripping Ikumi's waist, Ichigo pulled her up and turned her around, her ass facing him as she gripped the back of the couch. He teased the woman by rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance. She tried to press her hips down to take him inside her but Ichigo's hands on her waist forbade it. "Beg for it," he commanded, whispering seductively into her ears.

"Please…" Ikumi groaned, sweat dripping down her body as arousal consumed her. "Fuck me, Ichigo!"

"Now, Ikumi," Ichigo teased, continuing to run the tip of his cock against her snatch. "What are you supposed to call me?"

"Master!" Ikumi cried out. "Fuck me!" she pleaded.

"Louder," Ichigo said, enjoying every second of this, Tsukuyomi chuckling deep within his soul at the way Ichigo toyed with her. "So the whole world can hear you. How badly do you want me to fuck you?"

"MASTER! I WANT YOUR COCK SO BAD!" Ikumi screamed, not caring who heard her. "MY PUSSY WANTS YOUR COCK! PLEASE FUCK ME MASTER!"

With a devilish grin, Ichigo fulfilled Ikumi's wish. Ikumi threw her head back and cried out in lustful awe as Ichigo filled her pussy again. Ichigo's clawed hands went to Ikumi's swaying tits as he slammed his cock in and out of her pussy, enjoying the sounds the woman was making. "Ikumi…" he groaned as her muscles squeezed him, almost begging him to feel his seed inside of her.

"Master!" Ikumi cried out, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts. Her ass smacked against his hips, jiggling with each slap. "Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Turned on even more by his now-slutty boss, Ichigo fucked her with as much strength and vigor he could muster. Ikumi's arms wobbled as she felt Ichigo hit her womb with each slide into her pussy, the sensation unreal to the woman. Turning her head, Ichigo poured more spirit energy down her throat, corrupting her even more.

Deciding on a new position, Ichigo pulled out of Ikumi quickly then laid down on the couch. Ikumi quickly followed and pushed her back to him, raising her leg to let him slide it into her snatch again. The two shared a steamy kiss as Ichigo began to fuck Ikumi once more, his cock pumping in and out of Ikumi's cunt rapidly, her juices dripping onto his balls and the couch beneath them. Ikumi was in seventh heaven. Nobody had ever fucked her this hard or with this much passion. She felt like a star about to go supernova, especially when Ichigo reached around her to cup her breast, his fingers pinching her sensitive nipple. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned lewdly, the pleasure boiling over inside of her. She reached down and rubbed her clit to finally push her over the edge. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Ikumi howled in ecstasy as she came like a whore. "CUMMING!"

Feeling his balls tighten, Ichigo turned her head and swallowed her moans with a deep kiss as he came, blowing his load inside her. Ikumi writhed as she transformed while Ichigo filled her womb with spunk, cumming over and over again. Her skin turned pink, horns poking out of her head. Ichigo smiled as he felt her growing tail rub against his balls.

As she came down from her high, Ikumi looked down at her transformed self. "What…what happened to me?" she asked, tired.

"I made you sexier," Ichigo said, licking her cheek with his long tongue. "How do you feel?"

"Sexy," Ikumi smiled. "So very sexy." Master and thrall kissed again, a tattoo appearing on her stomach. "You know, my son won't be home for quite a while, Master."

"Good," Ichigo replied. "Because you're going to show me how soft those gloves are…"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Five_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo opened his locker and put his books away. Despite the very long day he had taming his boss yesterday he still felt refreshed and energetic. With every round of sex he had with Ikumi he felt more and more of his darkest fantasies become more tantalizing.

He saw the shadow his head made in the locker and noticed the green eyes staring back at him. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked, trying to assert himself, despite Tsukuyomi's hold over him. More and more he was beginning to rely on the Succubus's dirty wisdom, his resistance to her influence all but gone.

" _Nothing…"_ Tsukuyomi teased. Ichigo could practically hear the smile in her voice. " _I just can't help but notice the fun you're having with all of this. How does it feel, to make all of your friends yours? To mark them as your women?"_ she teased, loving how much she was turning Ichigo into a true lust demon.

"…Good," Ichigo quietly admitted, keeping his voice low so nobody could hear him talking to himself.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped and closed his locker to see Orihime standing next to him. "Orihime!" he gasped, his eyes quickly glancing over to his shadow. The emerald eyes on the wall quickly vanished but Ichigo could tell that Tsukuyomi was seething inside him from seeing the girl who betrayed and killed her.

Orihime noticed the distressed look on Ichigo's face and blinked. "Are you okay, Ichigo? Your face is red."

"It's nothing," Ichigo quickly dismissed. He hugged his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss. "How are you, Orihime?"

Appeased by Ichigo's affections, Orihime beamed with happiness, completely unaware of what Ichigo had become or what he'd been doing the past few days. "I'm okay! I got a call from Rukia. She got her captain's permission to come here for a few days so we'll be having some girl time together."

"Rukia, eh?" Ichigo replied, already liking where this was going…

Orihime noticed the strange gleam in Ichigo's eyes but before she could ask what was going on in that head of his, the bell rang. "Oh! We need to get to class!" She hurried past her boyfriend to get to class.

Ichigo watched her leave before hearing footsteps behind him. He turned to see his thrall, Tatsuki, run up to him. "Hey, Tatsuki?"

"Yes, Master?" the obedient girl said as they headed towards class.

"First, don't call me that in public. I don't want the others hearing this and catching on," Ichigo scolded. "Second, could you ask some of the girls over for a slumber party? Everyone but Orihime?" he asked, though he could hear Tsukuyomi pout inside him at Ichigo once again keeping her away from Orihime but he ignored it.

Tatsuki grinned. "Sure! Tell me," she leaned forward until Ichigo could feel the heat of her breath. "Are you going to…have fun with us?"

Ichigo's only response was a smirk.

 _ **Later that day...  
**_ **Karakura High School; Showers**

Orihime was the last one in the showers, letting the cold water wash over her and feeling refreshed from the long P.E. period. She heard talking in the locker room around the corner over the sound of the water splashing onto the tiled floor.

"So Mahana, Michiru," said the voice of Tatsuki. "Would you like to come over to my place for a slumber party?"

The orangette blinked. Tatsuki didn't mention anything about a slumber party all day to her. It seemed rather odd that she would ask her friends first and not Orihime, her best friend. She turned off the shower and listened more.

"Sure!" Michiru chirped. "I've got nothing planned tonight."

"I'm in," said Mahana. "It's been a while since we all had a girls' night. Do you want me to ask Ryu and Chizuru?"

"The more, the merrier!" Tatsuki said.

Putting a towel around her, Orihime walked back to the lockers. She saw Mahana and Michiru leave, leaving Orihime alone with Tatsuki. "Hey, Tatsuki," she greeted.

"Hey, Orihime," Tatsuki replied back while getting dressed. Orihime waited and waited for Tatsuki to invite her to her slumber party but after a few minutes of silence Tatsuki left the locker room, leaving Orihime feeling stunned and a little sad. ' _Have I done something to upset her?'_ she couldn't help but wonder. ' _Why did she ask everyone else to a slumber party but not me? I know that I'm having Rukia over tonight but I could've brought her with me.'_

Saddened by Tatsuki's cold shoulder, Orihime left the locker room, hoping that some time with Rukia could cheer her up.

 _ **Later that night…  
**_ **Tatsuki's House**

The girls were all in Tatsuki's living room, all huddled in a circle on the floor. Luckily for Tatsuki, her parents were still out, having extended their vacation, which left the girl home alone for a while, perfect for her new master's plans.

Michiru looked up at her friend as Tatsuki got them all drinks. "Hey, Tatsuki? Where's Orihime?" she asked, wondering what they were all thinking.

"Yeah, where's my 'Hime!" Chizuru pouted. "A slumber party isn't the same without my darling 'Hime to cuddle with!"

Tatsuki could only shrug, wondering that herself. "She said she was busy," was all she said. "Anyway, I'm just waiting for our last guest to arrive."

The dark-haired Ryu looked up from her drink. "Really? Who?'

 _Ding-Dong!_

Tatsuki grinned. "One sec." Tatsuki got up to answer the door. When she returned with the final guest, all of the girls were surprised to see Ichigo walk in with her.

Chizuru blinked. "Ichigo? What are you doing here? This is a girls' night?"

"Shouldn't you be with Orihime?" Michiru asked timidly.

"No, girls. I'm here for you," Ichigo said with an uncharacteristic smirk. "I'm here to liven up the party…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

"And you're sure?" Rukia asked, sipping her tea as she sat across the table from Orihime. "Tatsuki didn't ask you at all?"

"Nope." Orihime shook her head. "I don't understand it. Did I do something to upset her? And Ichigo's been acting weird all day."

The lieutenant blinked. She was a bit more levelheaded than her friend and could tell right away that something wasn't quite right. "Really? How so?"

"He seems…distant," Orihime confessed. "All day today he seemed like he was waiting for something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. And I noticed that he was giving Tatsuki some weird glances…"

Rukia frowned. She didn't like the idea of Orihime's friends shutting her out and hearing Orihime's account made her wonder if Ichigo was being faithful to his girlfriend. She knew that Orihime was too kindhearted to think of Ihcigo cheating on her but Rukia was more rational and from what Orihime told her it sounded as if there was something going on between the two. "That doesn't sound like Ichigo," she said, sitting back in her chiar. "But I'll get to the bottom of this for you. I'll go talk to them tomorrow and see what's up."

Orihime smiled. "Thanks, Rukia. I didn't know what to say to either of them today without making it seem like I was prying into their business."

"Ichigo's your boyfriend, Orihime," Rukia reminded, "prying into his business is part of being a girlfriend. Still," she looked out the window and frowned. "What is he doing right now? I stopped by his house earlier but his sisters said he was out."

The Substitute's girlfriend shrugged. "He said he had something important to do today and wanted me to spend more time with you. He didn't say what he was doing though." She looked out the window herself and sighed. "I hope he's okay…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Back at Tatsuki's Slumber Party**

Ichigo was feeling great.

It didn't take long for Ichigo's influence to make the slumber party turn into an all-out orgy. All of the girls had shed their clothes, each taking turns with the well-endowed Ichigo. Their lust only grew more and more when he turned into his Incubus form. One by one Ichigo fucked them, feasting on their life force and turning them into demons.

On his lap was Chizuru, riding him like a stallion as he lay back on the couch. The once-proud lesbian had a stupid silly grin as Ichigo's manhood filled her snatch over and over again. Her body a shade of dark red, her demonic eyes rolled backwards as more and more of her naked body transformed, becoming Ichigo's succubus thrall like the rest of them. Six horns poked out of her head, almost like a crown and small wings popped out of her back. "Master!" Chizuru shouted, the other girls watching while fondling each other. "You're so big!"

Ichigo reached up and cupped Chizuru's breast. His smirk widened as he pinched her nipple and pulled on it, enjoying how the girl moaned from feeling her breast stretch. Chizuru rolled her hips, her world spinning when she felt Ichigo hit all of her spots. "How does it feel, Chizuru?" Ichigo asked, licking her other nipple with his long tongue.

"It feels amazing! Oh god! I love it!" the redhead shouted, her hips moving faster. "Oh god! Fuck me, master!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head again when she felt Ichigo push into her womb. "OHHHHH!"

Ichigo threw his head back and came inside of Chizuru, blasting her innards with white cum. Chizuru shuddered as heat filled with womb, going still in Ichigo's arms as she cherished his hot seed filling her up. The Incubus kissed his thrall passionately before pulling her off his still-hard cock, setting her down on the floor. He turned to the horny group of thralls he'd created and sat back. "Well, ladies?" Sitting on the couch, he admired his transformed girls and wished he'd thought of this sooner.

Almost all the girls had red skin like Tatsuki. The one exception was the shy Michiru, who had light pink skin and curved horns like a rams.

Tatsuki, Ryu, Mahana and Michiru all converged on Ichigo, licking his shaft with their demonic tongues. While Michiru and Mahana tasted Chizuru's juices off his shaft, Ryu licked his sensitive head and Tatsuki pleasured Ichigo by sucking on his balls. With four sexy girls pleasuring his manhood, it didn't take long for Ichigo to find release once again. "Here it cums!" he groaned before he unloaded his sticky spunk. All four girls stuck their tongues out and moaned as Ichigo came all over their faces, Ichigo going out of his way to make sure to shoot a shot of cum into each of their awaiting mouths.

"So delicious…" Ryu purred, rubbing herself as she swallowed Ichigo's creamy treat.

"Mmmhh!" Tatsuki hummed, scooping the spunk off her face with a finger and licking her delicate digit.

Michiru and Mahana both moaned as they shared a sticky cum-flavored kiss, pressing their sticky bodies against one another, rubbing their hard nipples together while their tongues became entwined. Chizuru, recovering from her round with Ichigo, sat up and pulled Tatsuki against her, the fighter's back pressed against her chest. The two kissed before the lesbian slid two fingers into Tatsuki's aching cunt.

Ichigo watched the four enjoy his treat before he heard Tsukuyomi whispering into his ear. " _Such feisty girls. Why don't I join in on the fun?"_ A dark shudder hit Ichigo as he felt Tsukuyomi leave his body, manifesting using Ichigo's spirit energy. The five girls jumped at the purple demon standing behind the couch, smiling seductively at them. "Hello, ladies. Mind if I join the party?"

"Who's she, Master?" Tatsuki asked, confused as hell but also horny as hell from the newcomer's seductive nudity.

Walking around the couch, Tsukuyomi sat down next to Ichigo and caressed his cheek. "I'm a very close friend of your master. I felt a little jealous and wanted in on the fun."

The five thralls watched as the purple and blue demons kissed, the two fondling each other in front of them. Pulling away from Ichigo's lips, Tsukuyomi hopped off the bed and sat on the floor next to Michiru, pulling the small girl into her lap. "What a cutie!" she purred, her hands crawling up her sides.

Michiru looked away embarrassedly. Despite her unbound desires she was still a little intimidated by the well-endowed, seductive Succubus. "I'm not as pretty as you…"

Tsukuyomi smirked. "You are just adorable," she chuckled, palming Michiru's small breasts with her hands, making the girl pant when her thumbs pressed into her nipples. "You're a very pretty girl, Michiru. You've room to improve…"

The small brunette threw her head back and moaned as her breasts heated up, Tsukuyomi transforming her further, calling out to the corruptive spirit energy within her. Michiru orgasmed in Tsukuyomi's lap as the Succubus grew out her breasts, her small tits growing and growing. After Michiru's breasts were round and perky, Tsukuyomi reached around to cup her small ass, growing it as well.

Michiru looked down at her enlarged breasts and her jaw hung wide. "I'm…so big!"

"Yes…" Tsukuyomi whispered, her long tongue coming out to play. "Yes, you are."

While the Succubus played with Michiru's grown assets, Ichigo was playing with the rest of his thralls. While Ryu knelt in front of Tatsuki's spread legs and ate her out, Ichigo mounted the dark-haired girl and filled her pussy with his clamhammer. Ryu moaned into Tatsuki's snatch, her body shaking as Ichigo pounded her pussy. Tatsuki herself moaned into Mahana's cunt as the brunette sat on her face, tasting her juices from her moist flower. Behind Ichigo, Chizuru rubbed her breasts against Ichigo's naked back, hugging him tightly and sandwiching him between her and Ryu.

Taking her mouth off Tatsuki's pussy, Ryu threw her head back and moaned like the whore she'd become. "Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck!" she cried out, her pussy squirting around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo turned his head and kissed Chizuru, moaning into the redhead's mouth while he came inside Ryu's pussy. Both Tatsuki and Mahana cried out in unison as well as they came.

Pulling out of Ryu's creampied hole, Ichigo felt Tsukuyomi sidle up to him, Michiru laying on the floor, a boneless mess of ecstasy. "What a party, Ichigo," the Succubus chuckled, watching as the four girls' stomachs became branded. "Shall we continue?"

The incubus kissed the woman. "Let's…" he said, pleased at his little slumber party…

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Six_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

"Okay! I'm all ready to go!" Orihime cheered, her bag already packed.

Rukia sat in the living room, nodding as Orihime entered. "Good to hear. I already let the Soul Society know you're arriving. Rangiku will be waiting for you."

Orihime beamed. Rukia had talked her into taking a small break by visiting Rangiku in the Soul Society while she went over to find out what was up with Ichigo. She figured that Orihime could use a break and she could figure out what the deal was with Ichigo without worrying about Orihime doing something foolish.

Pulling out her cellphone, Orihime quickly called her boyfriend. "Hey, Ichigo? I'm gonna be gone for a few days visiting Rangiku in the Soul Society." Rukia listened closely as Orihime talked with her boyfriend. "Uh huh…okay. I'll see you soon. Love you." Orihime hung up but her eyes told Rukia that she was having doubts.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…he seemed like he was busy. I don't know what's going on with him," Orihime said before sighing. "I felt like he was relieved I was going away…"

Rukia bristled with anger. She'd woken up today wondering if she was going to have to give Ichigo a good slap. Now it was a definite sure thing that the boy was getting the world's biggest bitchslap. She put her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'll find out what's wrong. When you get back, I promise Ichigo will be back to his old self if I have to smack him until he's blue."

Orihime smiled, grateful for her friend's assistance. "Thanks, Rukia. Maybe some time away will be good."

"Go have fun, Orihime. I'll take care of things from here."

When Rukia opened a Senkaimon, she waved goodbye to her friend as she slipped through the portal. Once it was closed, Rukia grabbed her Chappy pill and popped out of her Gigai. "Stay here," she told Chappy as she stood in her Soul Reaper garments.

"Where are you going, hop?" Chappy asked.

Rukia scowled. "I'm going to have words with Ichigo…"

Leaving Orihime's apartment, Rukia headed for Ichigo's house. She thought about what she was going to say and decided to be forward and blunt. Orihime was the sweetest, kindest girl she knew. She deserved better than Ichigo giving her the cold shoulder, especially since Ichigo knew how much she loved him. "Dammit, Ichigo! What the hell is your problem?"

She made it to Ichigo's house and slipped through his opened window. She looked around and saw no sign of the Substitute. She poked her head out of his door and listened closely but didn't hear him in the house. She only heard his sisters down below. "He's not here," she concluded, closing the door. She looked for Kon to see if he knew where Ichigo was but didn't see the lion plushy anywhere. "He must be either in Yuzu's room or he's out chasing girls."

Deciding to look around, Rukia examined Ichigo's room and quickly found something unsettling. She could smell something foul and neared his bed. Sniffing around, Rukia felt her blood boil when she recognized that smell: a mix of sweat and sex.

Balling her hands into fists, Rukia angrily looked at the bed and saw several spots in the sheets that were made very recently. "Damn you, Ichigo…" she seethed in rage. "How could you do this to Orihime?"

Closing her eyes, Rukia reached out to find Ichigo's spirit ribbon, the easiest way to track the Substitute. She found his red ribbon and grabbed it. "Gotcha, you son of a bitch!"

Jumping out the window, Rukia darted to Ichigo's location. When she saw the house in particular Ichigo was in, her anger grew. It was Tatsuki's house. She crept around to Tatsuki's bedroom window. When she peered inside, her jaw dropped at how low Ichigo had sunk.

The Substitute was on the floor, naked as the day he was born. Below him was Tatsuki, moaning while Ichigo thrust his cock into her cunt. Behind Ichigo was Chizuru, the redhead rubbing her breasts into Ichigo's back while the boy fucked Tatsuki silly. Rukia was floored by the sight before her. She'd suspected that Ichigo was having an affair. But to find him with Tatsuki and Chizuru, of all people, who were Orihime's best friends, was heartbreaking.

Opening the window angrily, Rukia leapt into the room and landed in front of the fornicating trio. "Ichigo…" the girl seethed. The three looked up at the Soul Reaper, shocked at the girl's sudden appearance. Rukia looked down at the three with angry eyes. "Ichigo! How dare you do this to Orihime!" she yelled. "You're cheating on her with Chizuru and Tatsuki?!"

Deep within Ichigo's mind, he heard Tsukuyomi chuckle. " _Uh oh, Ichigo. Looks like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar._ "

Ichigo scowled, wanting to keep the Succubus inside his soul in check. ' _Relax. I've got this.'_

 _"If you say so."_

Ichigo quickly pulled out of Tatsuki and quickly grabbed something to cover himself. He didn't care he was naked in front of her but he had to keep an appearance of modesty.

Grabbing her soul-removing glove, Rukia punched Ichigo in the face, dragging him out of his Human body. She gave the two naked girls on the floor a nasty look while she dragged the boy out the window. "You're coming with me! We're going to talk," she said as she led Ichigo away from Tatsuki's house. Reaching a park with no bystanders, Rukia landed on the ground and scowled at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm so disappointed with you!" she shouted. "I thought you were better than this!"

Looking at the ground, the boy sighed. He had to admit to himself that this was quite shameful. "I…"

"Well?!" Rukia demanded, crossing her arms while glaring at Ichigo. "Why were you having sex with Tatsuki and Chizuru?"

Turning his back to her, Ichigo closed his eyes and struggled with his own emotions. Being caught in the act had caused a subtle shift in Ichigo's mind. The part of him that tried to resist Tsukuyomi's influence tried to make him see reason. But his inner lust kept its hold over him and Ichigo smiled as he remembered turning the two into his sexy thralls. "I love them…"

Rukia looked at him incredulously. "You…love them?" she repeated. "But what about Orihime?"

"I love her too. With all my heart," Ichigo confessed, his head slumped forward. "But…I just have so many feelings for so many people. I want to love them all. Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru…" he turned his head to the side and smiled at Rukia. "You."

When Ichigo turned to face her, Rukia blushed as she stared into his eyes. Never before did she feel so drawn to them, as if his mere stare was enough to compel her to come into his arms. "Me?" she said, trying to snap out of it.

"Rukia, you mean a lot to me. You've been one of my closest friends," Ichigo admitted as he walked over to the girl, slipping Zangetsu off his shoulders and setting it on the ground. "How could I not have feelings for you?"

" _You sure you want to disarm yourself, Ichigo?"_ Tsukuyomi questioned.

Ichigo gave a brief scowl, much to Rukia's confusion. ' _I told you: I got this.'_

Rukia felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of her face as Ichigo neared her. She was too shocked to notice it before but Ichigo seemed far more handsome than she remembered. She dug her nails into her palm to try and keep herself stoic and coolheaded but it was an uphill battle. "Ichigo…" she said, backing away. "You're not some playboy. You should love Orihime and only her."

"Maybe. But…" Ichigo reached out and caressed Rukia's cheek. "I don't want to love just her."

"What has gotten into you?" Rukia demanded, digging her nails deeper into her palm to keep herself centered.

Deciding that being coy was getting him nowhere, Ichigo decided to just drop the act. "You could say, Rukia, that I found a new purpose in life." In a flash, the Substitute Soul Reaper was gone. In his place was Ichigo the Incubus. "To make everyone mine."

Her eyes widening in horror at this horned, blue-skinned Ichigo, Rukia leapt back in alarm and drew her sword. "What are you?! You aren't Ichigo!"

"Oh but I am," Ichigo chuckled. "You'll see soon enough."

Rukia didn't know what was going on but the look in Ichigo's eyes didn't signify he wanted to talk anymore. She didn't want to turn her sword against Ichigo but she had no choice. "Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!"

Ichigo whistled as he watched Rukia's zanpakuto transform into its beautiful white form. "You know, watching you get all fired up is a huge turn on," he grinned, a bulge already forming in his pants.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Ichigo, but I'm gonna beat it out of you!"

For a moment, Ichigo thought that maybe Tsukuyomi was right when she warned him about letting go of Zangetsu. However, Ichigo knew that Rukia was close to succumbing to her womanly urges just by being in close contact with him. He didn't need Zangetsu to make the necessary push. He smiled at Rukia's blush as he removed his top.

Rukia pondered on what to do as she squared off with him. She didn't want to kill him. This was the real Ichigo, of that she was sure. But she needed to find a way to immobilize him while figuring out what had corrupted him and turned him into this…sexy demon. ' _Wait…why'd I call him sexy?'_ she blinked.

The hesitation in Rukia's eyes was all Ichigo needed. He moved swiftly and grabbed Rukia's hand, wrenching the white zanpakuto out of her grip. Tossing Sode no Shirayuki to the side, Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia and pulled her close. "Aww! That was rude, Rukia. Why would you draw your sword on a friend?" he asked, feigning indignity.

Rukia put her hands on his chest to shove him away but merely touching him made her pant. ' _What…what's going on?'_ she thought as Ichigo tilted her head up. Now that he was in his demonic form, the Incubus Ichigo's became more mesmerizing. ' _I can't…think…'_

"I told you, Rukia. I want you." He leaned down, his lips mere centimeters from hers as he wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. "I want you."

The raven-haired girl tried to speak, but the words died in her mouth as Ichigo lightly pressed his lips against hers. Her body went rigid as he drained her of her life force, going limp in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo found himself addicted to Rukia's spirit energy. Aside from Yoruichi, everyone else didn't have much spirit energy. Compared to Tatsuki and his classmates, Rukia was like a fine wine to their water.

" _Yessss…"_ hissed Tsukuyomi, feeling her strength grow with Ichigo's. " _Make her yours, Ichigo. Devour her with your bottomless lust."_

Ichigo didn't needed to be told twice. He began to feed Rukia his own spirit energy, enjoying her muffled moan as she began to become corrupted. When he pulled away, Rukia stared at him with dazed eyes, feeling her inner lust awaken. "You don't need to be so quiet, Rukia," Ichigo said as he grabbed her _obi_ and gently pulled on it. "I want you to show me the woman behind the Soul Reaper."

Her eyes glazed over with lust, Rukia wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss as her _Shihakusho_ slipped from around her shoulders. Her petite chest was bare, needing no bra, but Ichigo felt his cock throb in his pants when he saw her white panties, a large Chappy face on the ass.

Rukia felt shivers run down her spine as the demon slid his hands beneath her panties, touching her soft ass. Just his mere touch made her want to orgasm. "Mmmh!" she moaned into his lips, running a hand through his orange hair. But when her hands brushed against his horns, a flicker of alarm came back to her when she remembered that this was a demon she was dealing with. "No!" she said, trying to fight it. "I shouldn't…" she pushed away and tried to fight the aching in her loins.

" _How strange,"_ Tsukuyomi noted, impressed by Rukia's resistance. " _She's weaker than the werecat. And yet, she's mounting more resistance than she did."_

 _'Yoruichi's a pervert at heart,'_ Ichigo pointed. ' _And your tongue in her ass probably helped.'_

 _"Heheheh…a fair point."_

Ichigo disintegrated his pants, showing Rukia his "little zanpakuto". He smiled as her eyes widened in shock. "What? You're surprised?" he teased, his cock rubbing against her slim belly. "You must have seen me naked before, all those nights you spent in my closet."

"I…I…"Rukia stammered, her brain shorting out as she stared at Ichigo's huge length.

Licking her cheek with his long tongue, Ichigo decided to try something similar to what Tsukuyomi did to him. "Why don't we get more comfortable," he whispered. He took Rukia with him as he sat down on the grass, pulling Rukia into his lap. His hand cupped her petite chest as he gave her another kiss. Feeding off her snow-white spirit energy, Ichigo cupped her peachy ass through her panties as he began to exert his will over her.

A shroud of shadows enveloped the two. Rukia blinked as a warm wall pressed up against her back, keeping her trapped with Ichigo. Ichigo smiled, having trapped them inside a purple egg. "What is this?" she asked before moaning when Ichigo lavished her neck with his seductive tongue.

"Just a little something. You mean a lot to me, Rukia," Ichigo whispered into her ear. His hands grabbed her panties. "So I figured I'd do something special, just for you…"

As Ichigo gave her another draining kiss, his hands ripped the panties off of her, her pink flower dripping onto his cock as it rubbed against her folds. She leaned back against the soft, warm walls of the egg as Ichigo started to lick her breasts. "You taste so sweet," he purred as his tongue lapped at her nipples. "You're so beautiful," he said before wrapping his lips around her nipple.

"Ah!" Rukia gasped, trembling in Ichigo's arms as she gave in to the pleasure. She started to roll her lips, rubbing her pussy against his long shaft. "Ichigo!" She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and clawed at his back, scratching his blue skin. "Oh! Yes!" she cried out when Ichigo gently nibbled on her areola.

"You like that?" Ichigo hummed, giving her neglected nipple a long lip. "You've such nice tits."

"Really?" Rukia asked, turned on as Ichigo's hands fondled her ass. "I've…always been shy about my breasts. They're not as big as Orihime's or Rangiku's."

Chuckling, the Incubus cupped her petite breasts. "I've always thought you've had nice tits. But I've always found one thing about you sexy." His hands squeezed her soft peach. "Your nice, sexy ass."

Her breath hitching at Ichigo's hot words, Rukia found a new dirty feeling bubble up inside her. As her body yielded to the dark spirit energy poured into her, she gave Ichigo a smile full of lust. "Ichigo, I want you…" she confessed. She didn't care about Renji, her brother or anyone else. Right now, all she wanted was for Ichigo to take her and claim her as his woman. "I want you so badly."

Smirking at Rukia's submission, Ichigo lifted her hips to spear her on his cock. But he was surprised when Rukia reached down and gripped his manmeat, guiding it to her backdoor. "Oh?" Ichigo smirked as the tip pressed against her puckered hole. "Someone's kinky."

"You love my ass so much, you should take it," Rukia grinned. Taking a deep breath she lowered herself down onto Ichigo's cock. Her grin faded as Ichigo took her black cherry, her eyes widening while Ichigo's huge girth stretched her ass. "Ughhh!" she groaned, throwing her head back. "Fuck!" she shouted. Ichigo massaged her cheeks gently to help ease Rukia down as she took him inch by inch. Sweat dripped down her face as she struggled to breathe. Her ass hurt so much.

And it hurt so good.

Ichigo moaned Rukia's name as the tightest heat gripped his cock. He struggled to resist the urge to move. Rukia had submitted but he didn't want to ruin the mood by destroying her asshole. Not yet, at least.

"Ohhhhh…" Rukia groaned as she continued to slide down Ichigo's cock. She dug her nails into his back as more pleasurable pain hit her. Ever the modest girl, Rukia had never experimented with her asshole when it came to pleasuring herself. But in the midst of the burning pain of having her ass stretched to its very limit, Rukia found the pleasure to be marvelous. Once she'd taken every last inch inside her ass, she smiled at Ichigo. She ran a hand down her belly and groaned. "Ohhhh! You're touching my stomach!"

"I'm impressed, Rukia," Ichigo whispered. "I think I'll make you my anal toy from now on," he said.

Rukia hissed as she slowly started to ride Ichigo's lap, her ass jiggling as she bounced softly on Ichigo's cock. The pain inside her soon subsided and the girl found nothing but bliss assault her every senses as Ichigo claimed her backdoor. Ichigo continued to pleasure her small breasts, his tongue becoming accustomed to her soft skin. "Mmmmh!" he moaned, thrusting up into her asshole, Rukia squealing in delight.

"So big!" she moaned. Her pussy dripped onto Ichigo's lap as she clung to him. Soon the egg filled with the sound of her ass as it clapped against Ichigo's hips, her asshole tightening around him in a pleasurable, hot vice. "Yes!" the girl shrieked. "Fuck my ass!"

Ichigo pulled her head into another seductive kiss, pouring more and more corruptive spirit energy into her.

Too inexperienced with anal sex, Rukia didn't take long to reach climax. "Fuck! Ichigo! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeee!" she shrieked as her pussy gushed all over Ichigo's lap. Even as she came, she continued to bounce on Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo sat back against the other wall of the egg and watched as his close friend transformed, almost enchanted by her metamorphosis. Slowly, Rukia morphed into a snow white temptress. Her hair turned an icy blue as her skin became white as the morning snow. Her eyes darkened as two tiny horns poked out of her hair, a forked tail sprouting behind her. Her breath became colder as she transformed, and yet, despite her cold appearance her ass became hotter than ever. "Ohhhhh, Ichigooooo," she slurred with a fucked-stupid grin. "My ass! My ass is burning up!"

"Not bad, Rukia. But from now on," he whispered into her ear, "Call me Master."

Rukia's silly grin grew wider. "Oh Master! Please fuck my ass more! My ass belongs to you!" To her delight, her breasts grew larger while he sucked on them, going from petite to more of Orihime's size.

Ichigo didn't understand it, but hearing Rukia talk dirty turned him on even more. His grip on her peachy ass tightened as he fucked the snow demon silly, loving the debauched look on her face. The egg around them started to shake violently as he felt his balls tighten. "You ready for your reward?" he teased, licking her neck.

Throwing her head back, Ichigo's thrall moaned lewdly, her elongated tongue sticking out as she felt Ichigo's cock expand inside her ass. "YESSSSS! GIVE ME YOUR CUM, MASTER! FEED MY GREEDY ASSHOLE!"

The Incubus threw his head back and grinned as he felt the familiar eruption inside his cock. "Cumming!" he shouted, the egg erupting around them, spewing red smoke into the air as he flooded her ass with cum. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as hot cum filled her guts, staining her insides white. Her silly smile remained plastered on her face while she came a second time, her body going limp in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo fell back as he felt the cool air envelop him, Rukia collapsing on his chest. Ichigo tilted her head up and gave her another draining kiss, intoxicated by the taste of her energy. "My Rukia," he whispered.

"My master…" Rukia whispered back, snuggling into his warmth.

Ichigo chuckled and continued to lie on the grass, balls deep in Rukia's asshole. As Rukia fell asleep from exhaustion, Ichigo ran a hand through her icy hair and started to think. ' _Hey, Tsukuyomi?'_

 _"Yes?"_

 _'How strong am I compared to Orihime?'_

 _"As much as I adored my precious 'Hime, you are far more capable. Because I've become one with your Inner Hollow, you've all of her strengths but none of her weaknesses. Why? Planning on adding more to your harem?"_ she asked, knowing the answer already.

Smiling, Ichigo turned his head to the direction of the Vizard's hideout and his mind thought of three feisty women who'd make an excellent addition to his harem. "No weaknesses, eh?"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome!**

 _Chapter Seven_

 **The Vizard's Hideout**

Ichigo found the warehouse empty, not a soul in sight. He knew that Shinji, Kensei and Rose left to rejoin the Squads and hoped that he could catch two certain women alone. He knew Mashiro had left with Kensei but he was still hoping that Lisa and Hiyori were here. This would be the ultimate test of his abilities; of that, he had no doubt.

' _And you're sure?'_

 _"As sure as I can be,"_ said Tsukuyomi from within his mind. " _You were able to drive me out of Orihime with Hollow energy. But because I'm controlling your Inner Hollow, I'll be able to safeguard myself against another such attack. And besides, none of them are as strong as you in your Hollowfied state."_

Finding Tsukuyomi's advice to be acceptable, Ichigo ventured deeper into the hideout, hoping to find some clue where the girls were. "Hello?!" he called out, only to hear no answer. "Nobody's here. Not even Hachi or Love."

But then he heard something below and went down the staircase to the training facility that Kisuke had built for the Vizards. He was surprised to see a green-haired lieutenant cartwheeling around, a pout of irritation on her face.

"Darn you, Hiyori! You and Lisa said you'd be here when I got my vacation approved." Mashiro stamped her foot and pouted. "Now I'm bored!"

Ichigo came up from behind the Vizard. He partly wished she'd kept the white jumpsuit on rather than go back to wearing a Soul Reaper's outfit. ' _Ah well…'_ he thought as he silently approached her. ' _I guess I could convince her to wear it once I've gotten her in the mood.'_

"Hey, Mashiro. What are you doing here?"

Mashiro turned around and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey, Ichi-berry!"

Ichigo smiled. "So where is everyone? And how come you're here? I thought you went back to the Soul Society?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm on vacation. I was fianly able to convince Kensei to give me a few days off. But everyone's gone!" she pouted stamping her foot. "Now I'm bored!"

Looking around, Ichigo figured that it would be a while before the other Vizards return. ' _Perfect…'_ he thought as he smiled. "Don't worry, Mashiro. I'm sure we can find a few ways to entertain ourselves…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Soul Society; Squad 10**

"I'm glad you came, Orihime," Rangiku said as she and her friend sat around. "Captain Hitsugaya was willing to finally give me a day off. Let's drink!" she grinned as she poured herself a cup of booze.

Orihime scratched the back of her head. "Rangiku, you know I'm too young to drink…"

"Oh come on, Orihime! Don't be such a spoilsport."

If Orihime was being honest, it was always awkward to be around Rangiku lately. Try as she might, Orihime could never forget the memory of fucking the strawberry blonde with a futa cock, making the woman give in to her darkest temptations. "I just needed some time away from home, that's all."

"Oh?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow as she took a swig of Sake. "Trouble with your boyfriend?"

"Well…"

Rangiku listened as Orihime explained the troubles she'd been having with Ichigo. Rangiku, like Rukia before her, scowled when Orihime confessed her problems. "That boy…" she bristled, the alcohol getting her blood hot. "I ought to smack the taste out of his mouth."

"It's okay, Rangiku. Rukia said she'd see what was wrong with him."

"It's not okay! It sounds like Ichigo is more interested in your friend rather than you. I hope Rukia gives him a good smack for me."

Orihime tried her best to give her friend a warm smile. "It'll be alright, Rangiku. Maybe Ichigo will be his old self again when I come back."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Vizard's Hideout**

"Ah! Ichi-Berry!" Mashiro moaned as Ichigo held her in his arms, his arms hooked around her legs, keeping her in a full nelson as he thrust into her tight honeypot. "My pussy feels so gooooooood!" she slurred, her body already a slave to Ichigo's whims.

It didn't take much convincing to get Mashiro into the mood, even with Ichigo's new powers of seduction. He'd known that the lime-haired girl always found him attractive so when he suggested they "had a little fun", Mashiro didn't need much coercion. One quick kiss and off went the clothes.

When Mashiro turned her head to kiss him, Ichigo devoured her spirit energy, the taste quite darker than what he was used to. ' _It must be because of her Inner Hollow,'_ he figured. Her round tits jiggled as Ichigo slid her up and down on his cock. He grinned as Mashiro's greedy hole squeezed on his clamhammer every time the tip nudged her cervix.

"Ah! Ichi-berry!" Mashiro squealed as the boy's cock brought her to orgasm. "Ichiiiiiiiii!" she shrieked shamelessly as Ichigo lifted her off her cock, a stream of juices shooting from her pussy onto the ground. She trembled in Ichigo's hands before she gasped as Ichigo lowered her back down onto his cock. "Oh! It feels so good!" she slurred.

"Heheheh," Ichigo chuckled. He'd turn Mashiro into a thrall but for now he really wanted to enjoy the slutty Soul Reaper as she was. ' _Considering what we've done to everyone else,'_ he told Tsukuyomi, ' _I wonder what she'll turn into?'_

 _"Oh, I can imagine a few things,"_ Tsukuyomi laughed.

But then Ichigo sensed a presence above them. Mashiro panted in disappointment as Ichigo stopped his bouncing. "Ichi, what's wrong?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Ichigo smiled, his form shifting to his darker persona. "I think we should invite Lisa to join our party…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Back with Orihime**

"And you're sure he's okay?" Orihime asked, speaking to Rukia over the phone.

" _Yeah. I sat him down to find out what was wrong. It turns out Tatsuki was having some trouble with her parents and needed Ichigo and the others support. She told me that she didn't ask you to come for that slumber party because she needed ideas on how to confront her parents and didn't want to involve you in her problems. She said you had enough worries right now."_

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief, buying the lie Rukia was spoon-feeding her. She had no idea that the girl on the other end of the line was enslaved to Ichigo's will. "So did everything work out?"

" _Yeah. Everyone helped Tatsuki work out her problems with her parents. Everything should be back to normal now. Ichigo will apologize for the way he's been acting when you get back."_

"Okay. Thanks, Rukia."

" _Anytime. I'll see you later."_

 _CLICK!_

Orihime hung up the phone and pocketed her cellphone. She sat back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She looked out the window and felt relieved for the first time in days. "I hope Ichigo's doing well," she wondered aloud, hoping that things would be back to normal soon enough.

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Vizard Hideout**

Hiyori sighed as she walked into the base. "Hey, Lisa! Is Mashiro here?" she called out, only to get no response. "Hey!" She looked around and saw nobody. She huffed in anger. Her other friends had gone off to the movies while Hiyori returned to go spend the day with Mashiro but it looked like she was all by her lonesome.

Then she heard something.

Her ears twitched as her sharpened senses picked up something. She detected three spiritual pressures down below in the training room. She recognized Lisa's and Mashiro's and after a moment figured out who the third person was. "Ichigo?" she blinked. "What's he doing here?" More to the point, something about everyone's spiritual pressures felt off. Deciding to see what they were doing, Hiyori headed downstairs to find them.

When she entered the room and saw the three, her jaw hung open as her brain failed to process the image before her very eyes.

On the floor of the training ground was Ichigo, having donned his blue-skinned Incubus form. The boy was on his knees, her two friends on either side of him, stroking his huge shaft while making out with him.

To Hiyori's horror, Lisa and Mashiro were in a state similar to Ichigo's. Their bodies had transformed and they had become Succubi, Ichigo's new thralls. Lisa's skin was blood-red, her long horns poking through her black hair. Her tongue entwined with Ichigo's as she stroked him off, his hand reaching around to squeeze her ass. Mashiro's pink skin clashed with her green hair but her transformation had also made her ass grow, now phat and round. She worshiped Ichigo's body while fondling his balls, dragging her tongue up Ichigo's abs before kissing his chest. She mewled as her new master reached around and slid two fingers into her dripping hole, stirring up the cum he'd pumped into her.

"You look beautiful," Ichigo told Lisa, noting how the glasses she wore somehow made her sexier. "I'm glad I waited to turn Mashiro until I had you both."

"Mmmmh, Master," Lisa moaned as the burning lust inside her grew hotter. She'd always wanted to get hot and dirty with Ichigo and now that she was a slave to her own inner lust, she was going to get as dirty with him as she could. "Please fuck your slave some more."

"Get on your knees," Ichigo commanded, turning and giving Mashiro a quick kiss.

But before the orgy can continue, Hiyori had finally snapped back to her senses and found her voice. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shouted at the fornicating demons. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

The three looked up at the intruding Hiyori. "Uh oh…" Mashiro giggled. "We've been found out, Master."

"Wow, and now I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," Ichigo grinned, finding the situation ironic considering that yesterday he'd been caught having sex by Rukia. He stood up and started to walk over to the stunned Hiyori. "Hey, Hiyori. Long time, no see."

Hiyori backed away a few steps, unable to handle the sight of the naked demon. Her eyes would continuously glance down at Ichigo's throbbing manhood, watching it bounce with each step he took. ' _Holy cow,'_ the spunky girl thought. ' _Did his mom do it with a horse or something? He's huge!'_ But she soon snapped out of it and drew her zanpakuto. "What the hell are you?! Are you really, Ichigo?"

"Yep," the Incubus grinned. "It's me. I've been wondering when you'd show up."

"Me?" she turned to see her possessed friends staring at her with lustful smiles and felt shivers run down her spine.

Ichigo wasn't used to seeing such fear in Hiyori's eyes. The only time he'd seen her so afraid was when his Inner Hollow tried to kill her. But with Tsukuyomi's whispering guidance, he knew an opportunity when he saw one. "Don't be afraid, Hiyori. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just found a new power and I'm sharing it with everyone."

Hiyori saw Lisa and Mashiro staring at her again and felt an odd tingle inside her as she turned back to the naked Ichigo, her eyes unable to leave his manhood. She'd peeked on her fellow Vizards when they were in the shower but Ichigo was a man among men. "What…what have you done to them?" she asked.

As gently as he could, Ichigo took Hiyori's zanpakuto out of her hands, knowing that his mere presence was corrupting her now. Setting the sword down, Ichigo reached out and started to peel Hiyori's red jacket from her body.

Too weirded out by all of this, Hiyori took a step back, getting out of Ichigo's reach, only for her head to press up against two soft melons. "Don't be such a spoilsport," Lisa teased as she and Mashiro surrounded Hiyori. "Give in to your new Master."

"Master?" Hiyori questioned.

Giggling, Mashiro reached down and stuck her hand in Hiyori's pants, making the blonde girl gasp. "Being with Ichi-berry is fun! Let's get you naked!"

Hiyori was rooted to the spot as the demonic Mashiro and Lisa stripped her, leaving her in her birthday suit in front of Ichigo. The Incubus had to admit that sadly Hiyori lacked much sex appeal. He reminded her a lot of Karin, what with her tomboyish figure and all. "Don't stare!" Hiyori said, trying to over her private parts with her hands.

"Don't worry, Hiyori," Ichigo said as he leaned down. Hiyori's eyes went wide as she stared into his brown depths, losing herself to the darkness within. "You might not be much now. But…" his lips grazed hers. "There's always room to improve."

The short girl gasped as Ichigo grabbed her ass and lifted her up, pulling her into his arms. "Mmmmh!" went the girl as Ichigo stole a deep kiss from her, her arms and legs instinctively wrapping around him. Having been given her first kiss, Hiyori melted into Ichigo's lips as his long tongue slipped into her mouth. "Mmmhh…" Her body went limp as Ichigo began to feast on her life force.

Despite Hiyori's feisty disposition, Ichigo was surprised by how sweet her spirit energy was. ' _How cute. She tastes like cotton candy.'_ While his two thralls returned to his side and back, rubbing their large tits onto his body, Ichigo began to feed Hiyori his spirit energy.

Strength returning to her body, Hiyori slid her tongue into Ichigo's mouth and explored his wet cavern, her hands running through his hair. She swallowed the dark treat Ichigo fed her, her pussy beginning to moisten while Ichigo's cock rubbed against her small rear.

Deciding to rid Hiyori of her uninteresting human form, Ichigo's eyes glowed as he willed the spirit energy inside her to take root. Usually, a woman would change once Ichigo's spirit energy had spread throughout her entire body and she reached climax. With his strength increased thanks to his control over Mashiro and Lisa, he could force the change automatically.

Throwing her head back, Hiyori rolled her eyes into the back of her head when her body change. Her horns poking through her blonde hair caused her pigtails' ties to come undone, making her blonde hair fall past her shoulders. Her skin turned a shade of blue, similar to Ichigo's. To Ichigo's surprise, Hiyori opened her mouth and he watched as fangs grew, her hands and feet growing claws. Even more surprising, small spikes started to poke out of her spine, three tails sprouting behind her. ' _Well, that's surprising,'_ he noted. ' _Did my spirit energy turn her into a porcupine?'_

 _"I think it's suiting. But why stop there?"_ Through Ichigo, Tsukuyomi compelled the dark spirit energy now blossoming inside Hiyori's body to change her further.

Opening her mouth, Hiyori's tongue grew longer as her body continued to change. "Ahhhhh…" she moaned as her body started to grow. Ichigo sat down as Hiyori's grew to Mashiro's size. Her tiny chest grew and grew until Hiyori now had D-cup breasts. He purred as the Vizard's ass grew in his hands, her cheeks becoming meatier.

"My goodness," Ichigo chuckled as he licked Hiyori's neck. "You look better than before."

"Master," Hiyori whispered before Ichigo devoured her lips with another kiss. The other two girls joined in, not wanting to be left out on the fun. Ichigo soon began to kiss each one of them, going back and forth. Ichigo's hands cupped Mashiro's and Lisa's round tits while Hiyori put her hands on her master's shoulders, wedging Icihgo's manhood between her buns. After air became needed, Ichigo pulled away from Lisa's lips and turned to his new thrall. "Hiyori, why don't you put that new body of yours to use?" he suggested, lying down and looking at her thrall.

Despite her new blue skin, Hiyori blushed like crazy, the thought of giving Ichigo her first time scary. Mashiro, seeing the fear in Hiyori's eyes, kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Hiyori!" the pink Succubus cooed. "It only hurts at first. Then it'll feel real good."

"Yes. Besides," Lisa reached down and rubbed Hiyori's dripping honeypot. "Don't you want to please Master?"

Nodding, the loudmouth Vizard was surprisingly silent as she lifted her hips, hissing as the tip of Ichigo's clamhammer touched her folds. "Master…" she whispered lewdly before she sank down onto Ichigo's cock, become a woman. "Ah!" she cried out when Ichigo pierced her barrier. However, thanks to Ichigo and Tsukuyomi's meddling, the pain went away quickly. Her mouth hung open as she sank down onto Ichigo's cock, feeling the taste of a man for the first time. "Oh fuck!" she groaned, quickly finding her pace. Putting her hands on Ichigo's toned stomach, Hiyori started to bounce on Ichigo's cock reverse cowgirl style. "Ohhh!" she started to moan, feeling Ichigo hit spots she never knew she had. "So good!"

"See?" Mashiro giggled. "She likes it?"

"With a cock like that, I'm not surprised. But Master," Lisa whined with pleading eyes. "I'm feeling lonely…"

Ichigo chuckled at his spoiled thrall. "Get over her and sit on my face." The succubus eagerly obliged, getting on top of Ichigo and putting her phat ass right on top of Ichigo's face. Ichigo clutched the woman's slim hips as he ate Lisa out, tasting her sweet juices. Lisa's lips formed a dirty smile as Ichigo licked her pussy, panting as his long tongue entered her precious flower.

Never one to be left out, Mashiro snuck up behind the bouncing Hiyori and wrapped her arms around her, careful not to jab herself with the spikes in her back. "Mmmh, look at these tits," Mashiro smiled as she cupped Hiyori's enlarged breasts. "Who'd have thought you were so flat-chested an hour ago. Do you like them, Hiyori?" she giggled as she fondled them.

Hiyori's hands joined Mashiro's in playing with her new, bouncy tits. "Yes!" she slurred, never feeling this good before. "Ooooh, my tits feel so good!"

"Really? How about if I do this?"

A hiss left Hiyori's lips when Mashiro pinched her nipples. The result made Hiyori bounce on Ichigo's cock faster, her ass jiggling as it smacked Ichigo's hips.

Mashiro saw Hiyori's asscheeks rippling and remembered all the times Hiyori mocked her and Lisa for all the years they spent in hiding. Deciding it was payback time, Mashiro palmed the girl's cheeks and gave them a good smack. "Admit it," she teased as Hiyori groaned from the abuse. "You're a masochist at heart."

"Ah! Ahhhhhh!" Hiyori moaned as Mashiro smacked her ass, her womb caving in to Ichigo's cock as it hammered her cervix. "Fuck! Fuuckkkk!" she slurred, sticking her tongue out as her dark eyes rolled into the back of her head. "FUCK!"

Ichigo felt Hiyori's walls clench his manhood and felt his lap get warm with her gushing juices. He was a little disappointed that was all it took for Hiyori to cum but he figured it was only natural. She was a virgin, after all. He licked Lisa's clit and smiled as she came all over his mouth, drinking her sweet juices eagerly.

Lisa howled in pleasure before rolling off Ichigo's head, writhing on the floor in ecstasy. Hiyori slumped onto Ichigo's chest, purring like a content animal as Ichigo ran a hand through her long, sandy-blonde hair. "Ich...i…go…" she whispered.

"Shhhhh," Ichigo cooed. "It's Master now, Hiyori." He rolled onto his side and pulled out of Hiyori, leaving the girl where she lay. He turned to his final thrall, the one he'd turned first. "Mashiro, you want to please your Master more?"

"Do I!" Mashiro squealed in delight before hurling herself at the Incubus. Getting onto his lap, Mashiro quickly sat down on Ichigo's cock, moaning as he filled her pussy again. Unlike before, where he let Hiyori take the reins, Ichigo gripped Mashiro's waist and bounced her wildly, eager to see how slutty his new thrall is. He watched her large tits bounce up and down, her cute nipples begging to be abused.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Mashiro leaned back, making her bouncy breasts more prominent. "Master, please play with my tits!" she begged. "I want you to make them as nice as Hiyori's!" Unlike Hiyori's and Lisa's transformation, Mashiro didn't get bigger breasts. But Ichigo had an idea.

"I could do that. Or…" he put a hand on her breast and squeezed it roughly. "I could try something new."

Mashiro wondered what the Incubus had in mind before heat burned in her chest. "Ahhh!" she cried out, her hips unable to stop moving even as Ichigo changed her. "My breasts! Something's…something's coming out!" she shouted as pressure built up in her tits before white milk shot out of her nipples.

Ichigo opened his mouth and caught a shot of her milk. Swallowing it, he licked his lips. "Delicious. You're going to be one of my dairy cows. Got it?"

"Yes, Master!" Mashiro squealed in delight as Ichigo wrapped his lips around her tit and sucked on it, drinking more milk from her. "Guhhhh!" she groaned as the pressure inside her increased. The more Ichigo drank, the more milk she seemed to produce! The tension inside her burned as her large ass jiggled, Ichigo's cock hitting her sweet spots again and again.

Minute after minute rolled by as Ichigo fucked her pussy and sucked on her milk-filled breasts. Soon Mashiro was moaning louder and louder, her seductive body tensing up as she reached her peak. "Master! FUCK ME! FUCK ME, MASTER!" she howled as she came, her honeypot gushing around Ichigo's manhood.

Ichigo took his mouth away from her leaking nipple and gave her a taste of her own milk with a quick kiss, silencing her as he held her tightly. Still not satisfied, Ichigo pulled the climaxing girl off of him and stood up, stroking his cock quickly as his balls started to tighten. "All three of you, come here."

Knowing what Ichigo intended, all three Succubi crawled towards their new master, sticking their tongues out greedily as they waited for Ichigo to cum. "Ahhh!" Ichigo moaned, throwing his head back as he came buckets all over the three Vizards, covering their faces with his cum.

"Ahhh!" Hiyori moaned lewdly, closing her eyes as Ichigo covered her face.

"So hot…" Mashiro slurred, licking the tip as Ichigo shot out the last few drops.

"So tasty," Lisa slurred, licking the spunk off her face.

Ichigo sat down and watched as the three girls licked the cum off each other's faces, smiling as he felt himself become aroused again.

" _Three Vizard thralls. Impressive, Ichigo. You've quite the harem. And you have a lot of room here. Why not throw a party for all your new thralls?"_ Tsukuyomi suggested.

' _A good idea. But the other Vizards could be back any minute. I'd rather not spoil our fun just yet,'_ Ichigo cautioned. ' _But I think I know just the place…'_

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: So as I've told many people in the past, I hate doing harems because they're so big and a massive pain to write. That being said, I'm willing to forgo my usual rule for this story only. So I hope you all appreciate this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Orgy!**

 _Chapter Eight_

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"And you're sure?" Ichigo asked as he and his thrall walked along the ruined walkway. "I thought the place got wrecked by Jinta and Ururu when we went to save Uryu?"

Keeping herself glued to the Incubus's arm, Yoruichi nodded, her black fur rubbing into his skin. Per Ichigo's orders, whenever they were alone, Yoruichi was to be in her demonic werecat form. To Ichigo it was Yoruichi at her sexiest and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Thankfully since they were both in their Soul Reaper forms Ichigo could stroll on by with a naked half-cat woman rubbing herself onto him with nobody batting an eye.

Now that Ichigo had enthralled almost all of this friends, minus Orihime, Ichigo wanted to have fun with all of them at once. After all, what was the point of enthralling all of his friends if he couldn't have fun with everyone? To that end, Ichigo needed to think of a place big enough for all of them. Luckily for him, Yoruichi knew just the spot.

"They did. But Kisuke thought that the place would be a nice backup to live in if the Urahara Shop flopped. Plus, you know how he is with projects. He likes to keep a side one in his pocket. So he fixed it up quickly and refurbished it."

Reaching the end of their destination, Ichigo stood at the entrance of the Bount's mansion. He saw the repairs Kisuke had made from where Jinta blew up the roof with his cannons. "I hope we find what we're looking for."

"What are we looking for?" the naked demon-cat asked.

"You'll know when we see it."

The two began to explore the mansion. Luckily for Ichigo, it didn't take him very long to find what he was looking for. Opening the door to the massive bedroom, Ichigo spotted it and grinned. "Perfect."

"Ooooh!" Yoruichi grinned when she saw the massive bed. She left Ichigo's side and pounced onto it, purring as she sank into the soft mattress. "Nice and soft. Just how I like." Her twin tails swished back and forth playfully as she rolled over onto her back, meowing at her master as he walked over to her. "Do you think it's big enough for all of us, Master?"

Sitting down next to her, Ichigo rubbed the woman's furry belly, smiling at the soft, velvet-like fur. "Let's hope. Now then…" His eyes turning dark, Ichigo morphed into his Incubus state and concentrated his energy. "Everyone, come to me," he called out to all of his thralls, giving them a summons. "There. That should do the trick." He stood up and let his clothes turn to ash before turning his attention to the werecat licking her lips. "Before we get down to business, would Kitty like to get me warmed up for the party?" he asked, his rock-hard manhood pointing at her face.

"Only if Kitty can have Master's milk before everyone else?"

Ichigo didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed her head and forced his cock into her mouth. Yoruichi gagged for just a second before relaxing her jaw. "Glckkkkk!" she gagged as Ichigo skullfucked her, her body heating up with excitement.

Pulling out of her mouth, the blue-skinned demon smacked her in the face with his saliva-covered cock. "You like that, don't you, Kitty?"

"Ahhhh…" Yoruichi moaned as Ichigo smacked the tip of his cock against her tongue. "Ahhhhh…you taste good, Master. Please give Kitty your milk!" she pleaded lewdly.

"Not yet," Ichigo grinned. "Not until the rest of our friends arrive…"

"Aww!" Yoruichi pouted. "But Master…"

"Don't worry, Kitty," Ichigo said, scratching her behind her newly grown cat-ears. "I'm not done yet…"

Yoruichi mewled in excitement before Ichigo started to skullfuck her again.

 _ **An hour later…**_

The bedroom's cold air was broken by the hot, steamy orgy raging inside it.

All of Ichigo's thralls had assembled at the Bount mansion. Ichigo didn't waste any time, wanting to jump right into it. The harem of brainwashed women eagerly transformed into their demonic forms, shedding their clothes and joining their master on the huge bed, surrounding him.

"Mmmmhhh…" Ichigo moaned as he sucked Mashiro's tit, drinking her milk while his free hand groped Tatsuki's breast. All around him, the naked women touching his toned, muscular body. "Mmmmmh!" he moaned into the Vizard's tit as Mahana and Michiru licked his abs.

Drinking until he'd had his fill of milk, Ichigo's lips left Mashiro's tit, making the succubus groan from having her sensitive puppies sucked. Leaning back against the pillows, Ichigo stroked his cock as he took in the sight of all of his women, all eager to service him. But he first decided that the party was one member short. ' _Tsukuyomi…'_ the Incubus called into the depths of his corrupted soul. ' _Want in on the fun?'_

"My darling, Ichigo. Do you really need to ask?"

The harem gasped as Tsukuyomi suddenly materialized, appearing behind Rukia and Tatsuki. "What the hell?" the snow-white demon gasped, shivering when Tsukuyomi's hand slithered across her peachy ass. "Who are you?"

"He's Master's friend," Tatsuki explained, cooing with delight as Tsukuyomi reached around to cup her breast.

"As she said," Tsukuyomi said, giving Rukia a tongue-filled breathtaking kiss. She left Rukia's lips and smiled seductively. "If Ichigo is your Master. I am your Mistress."

Rukia's eyes became glazed as Tsukuyomi squeezed her ass. "Mistress…" she moaned before kissing her, the purple Succubus alternating between the red-skinned Tatsuki and the snow-white Rukia.

Tsukuyomi looked up at Ichigo and grinned when she saw the Incubus making out with Ikumi and Yoruichi, the two older women laying on opposite sides of him while the other thralls started to make out with each other. "What a good harem you've assembled, Ichigo. I'm impressed."

"And we're only getting started, "Ichigo said with a grin. "But for today I'm enjoying what I have right now."

"Masterrrr…" Yoruichi purred, her twin-tails swishing as Ichigo ran a hand down her furry back. "You were teasing me for the past hour. Kitty can't wait anymore…" she pleaded.

Ichigo kissed her cheek and smiled. "Alright. You're such a spoiled kitty."

Chuckling, Yoruichi got on top of Ichigo. The cat-demon purred as she lifted her hips up and impaled herself down onto Ichigo's clamhammer. "Mrrrrow!" went the dark-skinned woman as she wildly bounced on Ichigo's cock, her furry breasts bouncing like balloons.

"Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned, his hands gripping her waist as he felt the woman's experienced muscles wrap around his shaft. He turned to the other woman who lay beside him and gave her a dirty smile. "Sit on my face. I want to taste MILF pussy."

The pink-skinned Ikumi smiled tenderly as she sat up, straddling Ichigo's head. The boy reached up and gripped her hips, his lips touching her pink flower. "Ah! Master!" his employer moaned as Ichigo munched on her muff. "You're so good!"

"Damn right, he is!" Yoruichi howled as she bounced up and down wildly, her ass shaking as she slid her hips up and down. "Master's the best!" She grabbed Ikumi by the shoulders and gave her a tender kiss. "Mmmmmhh!" the werecat moaned into Ikumi's luscious lips, her hips moving with a mind of their own.

Ichigo lapped at Ikumi's wet folds, finding her nice and aroused already. His long, serpentine tongue slithered into her pussy, tasting all of her sweet spots. The pink Succubus moaned into Yoruichi's lips as her master licked her G-spot, making her blood feel like it was on fire. Ichigo called out to the corruptive spirit energy inside her and enhanced the woman's sensitivity. Mashing her breasts with Yoruichi's, Ikumi saw stars as Ichigo licked her womb, her mind turning to mush. "AHHHHHH!" she cried out as she came all over Ichigo's face.

"Oh fuck!" Yoruichi gasped as Ichigo hit her womb, her furry breasts bouncing as she felt her body yield to Ichigo. "Yes! I'm cumming!" she shouted before she climaxed, cumming all over Ichigo's lap, her face twisting with pleasure. Ichigo's hands went to her breasts and squeezed them, making Yoruichi lose her mind as she continued to cum all over Ichigo's cock. "Give me your cum, Master!" she lewdly slurred. "Kitty wants her milk!"

Hopping off of Ichigo's cock, Yoruichi knelt down and licked his shaft, eager for the Incubus to cum. Never one to keep a woman waiting, Ichigo turned his head and kissed Ikumi, letting her taste her juices on his lips as he felt the familiar rush surge through him.

"Ahhh…" Yoruichi hummed as Ichigo shot her load into her waiting mouth, his seed the most delicious treat she'd ever tasted. "So tasty," she purred, closing her mouth and letting Ichigo's massive meatrod cover her face in white cum.

"I want to taste too," pouted Ikumi, the older woman getting up and caressing Yoruichi's face. Ichigo lay back on the pillow and smiled as he watched Ikumi lick his spunk off her face before the two shared a deep, cum-filled kiss.

As the two lovely lady demons lay down, kissing while feeling each other up, Ichigo sat up and observed the orgy unfolding on the huge bed. Apparently Lisa and Chizuru, perverts they are, brought a plethora of sex toys with them to the party. He smiled as Chizuru ran a vibrator in and out of Ryū's snatch, the two sharing a deep kiss while the black-haired girl played with the redhead's nipples. He looked over at his partner, Tsukuyomi, and watched in arousal as she fingered Rukia and Tastuki's asholes while the two girls sucked at her breasts, fingering her own sopping wet honeypot. The Vizards were having fun at the edge of the bed. The spiky Hiyori howled in ecstasy as her friends toyed with her breasts, nipple clamps attached to her tender areolas connected by a chain. Lisa grinned as she pulled at the chain while Mashiro placed a vibrating wand onto Hiyori's cunt, making the girl shake in uncontrollable pleasure.

He turned to see Michiru and Mahana observing all of this quietly, touching each other gingerly while watching. "Girls," he addressed with a sexy smile. The two looked up at their master and blushed when they stared at his hard, thick cock, both remembering when it was inside them. "Why don't you show me those nice, long tongues of yours?" he said suggestively.

Giggling, both Michiru and Mahana crawled over to their master, who stood up on his knees. The two brunettes got on either side of the blue-skinned demon and began to lavish his magnificent body with their tongues. Part of their metamorphosis gave the two longer and more sensitive tongues than the rest of Ichigo's harem. "Ahhhhh…Master…" Michiru whispered in her soft voice. "You taste wonderful," the girl cooed as her tongue dragged over Ichigo's abs.

"Mmmmh…" moaned Mahana as her master put his arms behind his head, letting her lick his armpits. "Your taste is amazing," she said, her body on the brink of orgasm just from licking Ichigo's naked body. "Even your sweat taste great."

The two naked demons sandwiched themselves in front of and behind Ichigo. Michiru pressed her enlarged breasts into his back as she licked his neck, her nails dragging up the sides of his thighs. Mahana rubbed her breasts into Ichigo's chest while she entangled her tongue with Ichigo's, her body feeling nothing but bliss as his cock rubbed against her wet folds, almost begging to penetrate her. "Master…"

Ichigo devoured Mahana's tongue with a deep kiss, his hands squeezing her small ass. Mahana's thighs closed around Ichigo's cock, letting him feel the softness of her smooth thighs around his shaft. Being pleasured from all sides was the ultimate experience and would've brought any man to orgasm within seconds.

But Ichigo was no man. He was a literal demon of debauchery now and he wanted to make the two girls scream his name before he was done with them. Untangling his tongue from Mahana's, Ichigo cupped her chin and smiled. "Lie down on the bed for me and spread your legs," he said before turning his head. Kissing the pink-skinned Michiru, he turned and reached down, the succubus gasping when his fingers pressed against her cunt. "Lie down on top of her," he commanded. "I want to fuck you both."

Her body sweat with anticipation, Michiru crawled away from the Incubus and laid down on top of her classmate. "This is so fun…" she giggled as she and her friend embraced each other, their pussies rubbing agasint one another.

"It is," Mahana agreed. "I'm glad we're Master's girls."

"Yes, you are," Ichigo grinned as he aimed his cock at the two girls' exposed cunts. Putting his hands on Michiru's round bottom, he thrust into Mahana's tight pussy. "But you're more than my girls. You're my sluts. My bitches," he said with an evil grin, Tsukuyomi's influence and the dark spirit energy resonating within him causing his ego to grow.

"Yes!" Mahana panted as Ichigo fucked her fast and furious, her body rubbing with Michiru's. She clung to the pink-skinned girl, their breasts caressing each other while Ichigo stretched her womanhood with his cock. Both she and several of the other girls that transforming into their demonic forms gave them a virgin's tightness all over again, perfect for their perverted master. "Oh fuck!" she groaned as Ichigo filled her pussy with one thrust. "You're so fucking big!"

"Master…" whined a disappointed Michiru. "Fuck me too!"

"Don't worry. You'll get what you want," Ichigo said. He pulled out of Mahana's pussy and quickly thrust into Michiru's. The ram-horned girl cried out and moaned like a whore as her small pussy was filled by Ichigo's huge cock, the tip pressing against her cervix.

"Ah! Oh! Master! Fuck me! Ohhh!" cried the two girls as the Incubus fucked them silly. With each thrust Ichigo slid out of one girl and pushed into the other. Ichigo reveled the tight wetness of their pussies, his cock reshaping their insides with his thick girth. Mahana pulled her friend into a deep kiss, their sweaty bodies glued together. The two moaned into each other's mouths as their nipples rubbed together, making heat flourish throughout their small bodies.

But Ichigo didn't want their moans to be muffled. He wanted them to scream his name in ecstasy. Mahana was disappointed when Ichigo pulled out of Michiru and didn't push back into her gaping cunt, only for the two to throw their heads back and gasp when Ichigo slid his cock in between them, sandwiching his manhood between their wet cunts and touching both their clits. "Ahhhh! Master!" Michiru shrieked as she began to grind her body agasint Mahana's, who responded in kind.

"Don't stop, Master! It feels so good!" Mahana groaned, arching her back as Ichigo's cock continuously teased her clit. She cupped Michiru's face with her hands and smiled. "Michiru…"

Loving how Ichigo played with her asscheeks while rubbing her clit with his huge cock, Michiru melted into Mahana's kiss before the tension inside her sensitive body became more than she could bear. "Master! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Mahana added, clinging to Michiru's body as Ichigo's thrusts sped up. "I'm gonna burst!"

With a loud cry, both girls reached orgasm. Ichigo smiled in satisfaction as his girls climaxed all over his cock, watching their transformed bodies writhe in sinful ecstasy. Both girls sighed heavenly as Ichigo came between their pussies, his spunk smearing their bellies and the undersides of their enlarged breasts. He patted them both on the head and let them rest for a while before moving on to his next playmate.

It didn't surprise him to see Lisa in total control over her fellow Vizards, nor did it surprise her that the woman had dressed herself as a dominatrix, an outfit of black leather adorning her beautiful red skin. Mahiro and Hiyori were on their knees, clutching the sheets while their friend plunged dildos into their pussies. Ichigo crept up from behind and cupped Lisa's breasts, noticing how her breasts were poking through the bands wrapped around her. Lisa gasped as Ichigo played with her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples while licking her neck, his throbbing cock poking her thong-covered ass. "Don't stop," he told her, his hands overlapping hers, gripping the dildos inside Hiyori and Mashiro. "I remember that I didn't get to play with you that much back at the Vizard's hideout, didn't I?"

"You're a bad Master," Lisa teased, turning her head and licking Ichigo's cheek with her devilishly long tongue. "Yes, you played with Mashiro and Hiyori more than you did with me. I'm jealous."

Smirking, Ichigo reached down to Lisa's lower half and ripped off her thong, leaning her forward on her knees. "I know. But don't worry. Master's gonna make up for lost time…"

Lisa slurred Ichigo's name as Ichigo pushed into her tight flower. Both Hiyori and Mashiro howled as Lisa's hands pushed the dildos deeper into them, the tips pressing agasint their cervixes. Lisa rolled her head backwards as Ichigo thrust into her, leaning back against his strong chest as he pushed in and out of her.

"Don't stop," Ichigo reminded her, making sure her hands continued to fuck her friends' pussies. "I want all of you to feel good."

"Yessssss, Masterrrrrrr," Lisa slurred. She'd had dalliances with other men but Ichigo was like a sex-god made flesh. Every thrust into her honeypot made her see stars. "Oh god, Master! You're amazing!" she panted, her hands thrusting the dildos into her friends faster. Having more experience than most of the girls, Lisa tightened her inner muscles around Ichigo, choking his cock with her sensual embrace. Her tail slid between his legs and rubbed his swollen balls, earning a warm moan into her ear. Turning her head, Lisa gave her brainwashing master a deep kiss.

Eying the switches on the dildos, Ichigo smirked into Lisa's kiss. "Now I wonder what these do?" he coyly wondered aloud, flipping the switches.

 _VRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Mashiro shouted, her arms failing her. She collapsed onto the bed with her ass sticking in the air, sticking out her tongue lewdly as the toy inside her buzzed away.

"Fuuuuuuuuck! This feels soooooooo gooooooood!" Hiyori panted, bucking into Lisa's thrusts. "My pussy feels amazing!" she said with a fucked-silly face.

"I think they like it," Lisa grinned.

"I agree. Let's make them like it more."

"Ah!" Lisa panted with each thrust of Ichigo's cock, the Incubus moving faster inside her. In response, her hands pushed the dildos in and out of the two other Vizards faster, making the milk-filled Mashiro and the spiky Hiyori moan more. "Ah! Ah! Master!" the dominatrix moaned, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock more and more. Her juicy ass rippled as Ichigo's hips started to fuck her faster. Taking his hands off Lisa's, Ichigo started to caress the woman's sexy body. Lisa's mouth opened up wide and a loud moan escaped her when Ichigo started rubbing her clit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the bliss took hold. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Her body shaking like a leaf, Lisa felt her head fog up as she reached her climax.

As Lisa reached her peak, her fingers hit the switches to the dildos, increasing the vibration to maximum. "AHHHHHHH!" Hiyori shrieked as she came lewdly, her pussy gushing all over the dildo and Lisa's hand.

"YESSSSSS!" Mashiro howled, milk dribbling from her tits as she gushed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Burying his face into Lisa's dark hair, Ichigo groaned as his balls tightened up, ready to blow their load inside the Vizard. "Here it cums!" he panted before he exploded inside Lisa.

"Mmmmmhhh!" went the long-horned Succubus, slumping down onto the bed while her master creampied her pussy. "So hot…"

Ichigo reached around the moaning dominatrix and turned off the vibrators still buzzing inside Hiyori and Mashiro. He left them inside them though, hoping to get some more mileage out of them once the two girls recovered.

He turned and saw Tsukuyomi still having fun with Rukia and Chizuru. Rukia had a fucked-silly grin on her face as the two gave her double. Ichigo wasn't surprised that Tsukuyomi had turned herself into a futa, since he knew Orihime could do the same, plunging her cock into Rukia's ass while Chizuru took her strap-on and fucked the snow Succubus's pussy. Tatsuki, wearing a strap-on courtesy of Chizuru, was standing on her feet, thrusting her toy into Rukia's mouth. Ichigo stroked his cock as he watched, treating it like his personal porno.

He turned and saw Ryū sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the demon and Chizuru pound Rukia's holes. The dark-haired girl turned and smiled when she saw Ichigo crawling towards her, licking her lips as her eyes became glued to her huge cock. "Master…" she cooed as Ichigo took her into his arms, her breasts pushing against his chest.

Laying the thin girl on her back, Ichigo started to lavish her lovely her body with his long tongue. "Oooooh!" the girl moaned as Ichigo licked her tender areolas before she found herself being pulled into his lap, her lips finding Ichigo's again as his hands cupped her supple ass. Ryū sucked on Ichigo's tongue as he lifted her hips and lowered down onto his clamhammer. Despite the amount of pussy he already had today, Ichigo was still in total bliss as his classmate's honeypot wrapped around him. "So tight," he said in delight, quickly bouncing the girl up and down on his cock.

"OHHHH, MASTER!" Ryū slurred as her womanhood was stretched by Ichigo's thick girth. Ever since she'd been corrupted by the Incubus, her thoughts had been nothing of servicing her master. To finally get a piece of him after watching the others have fun made her happier than she'd been in her life. "Master! Please fuck my pussy as hard as you can!" she pleaded. She didn't want Ichigo to just fuck her. She wanted the boy to rock her world until she didn't know which way was up.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, gripping her ass while bouncing her up and down. Ryū gripped his shoulders and tilted her head back as her womanhood moved around Ichigo's cock, her tail entwining with Ichigo's. His dark eyes eyeing her bouncing breasts, Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her tender nipple, sucking her tit while she rode him reverse-cowgirl. The Succubus groaned as Ichigo tenderized her areola with his teeth, nibbling softly on her nipple while she took his clamhammer deep into her cunt. "Oh, Master!" Ryū moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders as his cock hit her womb. "So good! So fucking good!" When Ichigo pried open the door to the most sensitive part of her pussy, Ryū could take no more. "Cumming!" she shouted, pressing Ichigo's face into her enlarged tits as she came around his cock.

While the red-skinned thrall came all over his lap, Ichigo merely held the girl tightly in his arms, enjoying her wet walls clinging around him. Squeezing her round ass, Ichigo licked her lips with his long tongue. "Here it cums, Ryū," he whispered, willing his body to cum inside the girl.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ryū cried out, her mind going blank again as Ichigo came inside her, her womb filled to the brim. "Masterrrrrr!" Slumping forward, she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Ichigo held her close, running a hand through her dark hair while he finished cumming inside of her.

Laying the girl down on the bed, Ichigo decided to turn his attention to a certain redhead lesbian. The girl was busy plunging her strap-on dildo into her own pussy while watching Tsukuyomi and Tatsuki continue to fuck Rukia, having removed the toy from her loins and turning it on herself. She gasped when Ichigo suddenly appeared beside her, his hand taking the strap-on and slowly pulling it out of her cunt, making the redhead thrall moan in disappointment.

"Chizuru," Ichigo said, giving her a disappointed look. "I thought you knew to please your Master before you pleased the other girls."

Gasping in horror, Chizuru got on her hands and knees and bowed her head in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Master! Please forgive your slut!" she begged in apology.

Patting her head, Ichigo raised her head up and gave her a quick kiss. "You can apologize with that pretty mouth of yours," he said.

"With pleasure," Chizuru said with a feisty smirk as she got between Ichigo's legs. Ikumi settled herself behind Ichigo and let her master rest his head on her bosom while the redhead started to lavish his cock with her tongue. "Would you like me to do something especially kinky?" Chizuru asked.

"Surprise me," Ichigo said, already knowing what Chizuru was about to do.

Opening her mouth, Chizuru let her tongue come out to play…and then a _second_ tongue came out of her mouth to lick Ichigo's cock! "Mmmmh, so tasty!" Chizuru purred as her twin demonic tongues licked Ichigo's shaft. She can taste the juices from the other girls on his cock, making his meatrod taste delicious.

"Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned as Chizuru pleasured his cock. He tilted his head back and smiled as Ikumi kissed his forehead, her hands roaming his chest as he continued to use her chest as a pillow. "Damn, Chizuru, who knew you were good at giving oral?" he teased as Chizuru started to lick his balls with her twin tongues.

"Well, we lesbians are pretty good with our tongues," Chizuru grinned before she gasped in surprise.

"Indeed," Yoruichi smirked, spreading Chizuru's cheeks and dipping her tongue into the lesbian's asshole. "Mmmmh!"

Tatsuki, leaving Rukia with the purple Tsukuyomi, crawled over to them and put her head between Chizuru's legs, her tongue touching Chizuru's wet pussy. "I can see why you want to do this to every girl," she said while fingering her own pussy. "Mmmh, you taste good."

Chizuru's mind started to go blank. Here she was, giving her beloved Master oral with her twin tongues while two gorgeous women licked her pussy and asshole. If she died this instant, she'd die a happy woman. "Mmmmh," she moaned, stroking Ichigo's cock while she licked his sensitive head with her tongues. "Does it feel good, Master?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes as he felt the bliss of having his cock's tip licked with twice the pleasure. "Don't stop. I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmm!" Chizuru hummed, tasting the pre-cum that dribbled from the tip. "Yes…" she slurred as she cupped his sensitive sac with her hands. Her lower half melted as Yoruichi continued to eat out her asshole while Tatsuki spread her pink folds to lick the inside of her pussy. "Ohhhhh! Fucking hell! This feels so good!" She continued her licking with all her heart, her body heating up as she felt that tidal wave of pleasure threaten to overwhelm her. "Master!" she pleaded, knowing from the look on his face that the Incubus was close. "Please cum all over my dirty face!" She gripped his thighs tightly when Tatsuki licked her clit, her eyes beginning to glaze over before she came. "OHHHHHHH!" she moaned, squirting all over Tatsuki and Yoruichi's faces.

Watching Chizuru's face twist with pure unadulterated pleasure was a huge turn-on for Ichigo. Throwing his head back, he let out a low moan before he exploded. Chizuru opened her mouth and greedily swallowed the sticky ropes of cum as they shot out of his tip, moaning at Ichigo's thick taste. Despite cumming over and over again, Ichigo's seed was still heavy and thick. Ichigo grabbed her head and shoved her face down onto his cock as he continued to cum, willing his body to produce more seed. Chizuru wanted his spunk. She was gonna get it.

Chizuru choked on Ichigo's cock as Ichigo shoved her head down until the tip was pressing the back of her throat. Her cheeks bulged as Ichigo flooded her mouth with cum, her body slumping onto the bed as her mind started to go blank. ' _Fuuuuuuuuck! My mouth is so full! Master's taste is so good!'_ Cum started to dribble down her chin as her mouth reached the point where she could take no more.

Before Chizuru could choke on his cock and cum, Ichigo finally let go of her head. Coming back up for air, Chizuru swallowed the thick treat, coughing up cum as she sat back, Tatsuki and Yoruichi caressing her as she basked in the heat of Ichigo's seed settling in her stomach. "So fucking good…" she slurred before Tatsuki and Yoruichi took turns kissing her, wanting to taste more of Ichigo's cum from her lips.

Ichigo turned his head and kissed Ikumi palming her round tits before pushing her back against the pillows. His hands grabbed hers and their fingers interwined as their tongues came out to play. "Mmmmh…" Ikumi moaned, squeezing Ichigo's hand as she lost herself in the taste of his mouth.

Before Ichigo could have his way with the enthralled MILF, he suddenly remembered that he was forgetting someone. Looking up, he turned to see what Tsukuyomi was up to and narrowed his eyes. ' _Now that I think about it…'_ he thought scowling, ' _Tsukuyomi has been awfully focused on Rukia this entire time…'_ Telling Ikumi to wait where she lay, Ichigo quietly crawled over to the fornicating demons…

Tsukuyomi was on top of the lieutenant, pounding away at her asshole with her futa cock. Rukia's moans were the loudest in the room, her asshole completely dominated by the Succubus. "Mistress!" she slurred with each thrust, feeling the woman go depe into her asshole until she touched her guts. "Ohhhhh!"

"Yessssss…" Tsukuyomi hissed. She'd forgotten how good it felt to be on the giving end of a good fucking. She pushed Rukia's legs up until her feet were dangling in the air, pounding away at the girl's backdoor with all her inhuman might, making the bed quake from her strong thrusts. "Let your mind go blank," she instructed, enjoying how Rukia was losing herself. "Get ready…" she said, sensing that Rukia was on the verge of losing her mind. "Ohhh!" she moaned, sweat dripping down her back as she thrust into Rukia's tight chasm, gripping her soft thighs tightly.

Leaning down and pressing her full weight on Rukia, Tsukuyomi licked her lips with her long tongue. Rukia happily sucked on her Mistress's tongue, her mind slowly drifting away. Her toes curled as she was brought to orgasm for the umpteenth time. Tsukuyomi leaned down and pressed her lips to the orgasming Rukia's, getting ready to pour her spirit energy into her. ' _Yes…you'll make a lovely new vessel for me once I've taken your body and purged you of your pesky consciousness…'_

"Going somewhere?"

Tsukuyomi's emerald eyes widened to their limit and she pulled away from Rukia's mouth, gasping as a cock roughly shoved its way into her backdoor. She turned her head and saw Ichigo behind her, thrusting into her asshole. "Ichigo!" she shouted bitterly, her concentration broken. Below her, Rukia moaned incoherently as Tsukuyomi's futa cock shifted inside her asshole.

"You're not going anywhere, Tsukuyomi," Ichigo said, sensing the Succubus trying to remove the binding between the two of them. "You're mine."

The dark-haired woman mentally cursed. Tired of always being a bystander, the Succubus decided that didn't want to remain inside Ichigo's soul for much longer. Her manifestations were only temporary, after all. She'd wanted a brand new body to inhabit, deciding that Rukia would make a good vessel. She wasn't Orihime but she was good enough. "You spoiled boy!" she seethed in annoyance as Ichigo pushed into her asshole, relaxing her ass enough for him to go inside her with no resistance.

Ichigo chuckled and licked her neck, his hands cupping her large breasts. "No, you're staying where you belong. Besides," he smirked. "Do you think you'd have more fun if you weren't tagging along?" he teased.

Tsukuyomi laughed. "Point taken," she said, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts, resuming fucking Rukia's asshole. "Alright then, my dear. I'll stay with you," she smiled, raising her arms behind her to grab the back of his head. Turning her head, she met Ichigo's lips in a sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth as he leaned forward and pressed her against Rukia, wedging her between the two of them.

"Ohhhhh!" Rukia moaned, completely pinned to the bed by Ichigo and Tsukuyomi's weight pressing her down. She'd been fucked so much that only incoherent moans spewed from her mouth now. "AH! OHHH! AHHHHH!"

"Ohhhh fuuuuuuck!" Tsukuyomi slurred as Ichigo wedged his cock in her ass. The duel sensation of being fucked in the ass while fucking another girl in the ass was amazing. Their sweaty bodies became glued as their sensual grinding continued. Tsukuyomi's breasts rubbed with Rukia's, her nipples rubbing Rukia's. Ichigo panted as he fucked the Succubus in her ass, giving her purple cheeks a harsh smack. "Oooooooh! Someone's feeling frisky."

"You bring out the worst in me," Ichigo grinned.

"And we all love you for it."

Moans echoed throughout the room as the three continued their anal play. Tsukuyomi moved in synch with Ichigo. Every time Ichigo pulled out of her behind, she'd plunged her futa cock into Rukia's and vice versa. Time stood still as the three fornicated, many of the other thralls stopping and watching with interest at their Master and his Mistress.

Reaching around to play with Tsukuyomi's nipples, Ichigo sucked on her neck as his hips moved with a mind of their own, Ichigo finally reaching his limit. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he panted, his body sticking to Tsukuyomi's.

It being so long since she'd been a futa, Tsukuyomi was reaching her limit too. "Cum! Cum inside while I cum!" she pleaded, wanting to feel Ichigo's seed again. Below her Rukia moaned away, her mind completely lost to the ecstasy by now.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" all three moaned as they climaxed together. Tsukuyomi shot her load into Rukia as the lieutenant's asshole tightened around her in a vice that was so good it was almost painful. Ichigo squeezed Tsukuyomi's breasts as he came in her ass, staining her insides with white cum.

Panting like he'd just ran a marathon, Ichigo pulled out of Tsukuyomi and pulled her away from Rukia, who lay on the bed in a state of endless bliss, the nonstop sex turning her into a boneless mass of ecstasy. Turning Tsukuyomi around, Ichigo kissed the woman passionately, his hand over her heart. "You're staying in my soul. I don't want you going anywhere." Deep down, the tiny part of Ichigo's reason knew that the first thing on Tsukuyomi's mind was revenge. And if she were let loose, he knew that something terrible would befall Orihime.

"Hearing you say it like that? How could I?" Tsukuyomi smiled, giving him another kiss. ' _Fine. I'll indulge you for now, Ichigo,'_ she thought as she laid Ichigo down, Ikumi cushioning him once more. ' _But just remember…'_ she thought wickedly, her hands trailing up his sides, ' _That every time you grow stronger, so do I. If I can't have Rukia's or any of your other thralls' bodies then I'll settle for yours…'_

Looking up, the Mistress of Ichigo's harem turned to the other girls. "Oh girls," she called out. "Your Master requires more loving…"

All of the girls smiled and crawled towards the Incubus, who smiled knowing that the fun had only begin…

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Nine_

 _ **Two days later…  
**_ **Karakura High School**

As Orihime walked into her school, back in the World of the Living and in her school uniform. She'd spent the last few days relaxing with Rangiku. It helped take her mind off of Ichigo, especially after the phone call she had with Rukia.

She was surprised to see Ichigo waiting in front of her locker. "Ichigo?"

When he turned and looked at her, Orihime could feel her heart soar from the loving smile he gave her. Before the teen could utter another word, Ichigo quickly walked over to Orihime and wrapped his arms around her. Orihime melted in his arms as her boyfriend gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Running a hand through her long, orange hair, Ichigo pulled away from her soft lips and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Orihime blinked.

Letting go of her, Ichigo's smile left his face, showing her the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I had a lot on my mind and I…" he looked away, the shame plain as day on his face, "I didn't consider how you were taking it."

Orihime quickly gave her boyfriend a hug, happy to see Ichigo back to his old self. Turning his head, she gave him a quick kiss. "It's okay. I'm just happy to see you're okay. You seemed distracted and it worried me."

"I know…" Ichigo said, holding her hand. "My mind's been on other…" his eyes glanced at the wall, at the shadow watching them, "other things."

The troubled look on Ichigo's face brought the worry back in Orihime's heart. "What's wrong?"

Giving a deep sigh, Ichigo stood up straight and turned back to his girlfriend. "I've been having problems with my zanpakuto, Zangetsu."

"What's happening?"

"I've been having trouble communicating with him," he confessed. "Rukia and Yoruichi have offered to take me to the Soul Society this afternoon to meet with the captains. Maybe they can help me."

Orihime gave him another hug. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. You've done nothing wrong," Ichigo said, hugging her back. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine."

 _DING!_

"Oh! That's the bell!" Orihime remembered that they were still in school. "We'd better get to class!"

Nodding, Ichigo walked towards Ochi's classroom, Orihime walking behind him. As the classroom came into sight, Ichigo could hear the Succubus who resided in his soul whispering in his ear. " _That was quite the act, Ichigo. Even I almost bought that little show."_

' _That wasn't an act,'_ Ichigo pointed out. ' _I am having problems with Zangetsu, thanks to you. And I am going to the Soul Society with Rukia and Yoruichi this afternoon to "discuss" things with the Soul Reapers. I never lied.'_

 _"Ahahahah…"_ the demon laughed. " _So, you assuaged your own conscience by telling your girlfriend half-truths?"_ Tsukuyomi knew that Ichigo was still trying to protect Orihime from her. What was left of Ichigo's humanity, the part that she'd been unable to suppress, continued to push back against her. But Tsukuyomi knew to bide her time. Ichigo couldn't protect Orihime from her forever.

With a journey to the Soul Society, Ichigo would no longer be able to resist her full influence.

 _ **Later that day…  
**_ **Soul Society; Rukon District**

"I see she's moved again," Ichigo said as he walked along the grassy field, Yoruichi walking beside him. Though it pained them both, Yrouichi was back in her clothes. The werecat wished she could shed her clothes and walk around in her nude, furry demon-cat form but for now she could content to wait.

"Yes, her habit of shifting from place to place hasn't changed. Ever since Rukia's execution though, I kept tabs on her to make sure we didn't have to go hunt that much to find her home." Yourichi put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gingerly dragged her fingers across, licking her lips as her nerverending arousal burned inside her. "So how come we're not in the Seireitei? I was certain you'd want to spend some quality with Rangiku," she suggested.

"All in good time," Ichigo smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well get to our other friends soon. Right now I wanted to just chill with Kukaku for tonight."

Yoruichi's smile widened as Ichigo's hand drifted down to her ass. "I see. Well, I don't see why we can't pay her a visit first."

No sooner than she finished did the Shiba house came into sight. Ichigo was amused to see that the banner was held by huge twin statues of Ganju. "How is Ganju doing?" he asked Yoruichi.

"Doing well, I suppose. From what I've heard he and his gang are out and about, causing a ruckus now and then."

"Same old Ganju…"

Ichigo noticed the lack of the appearance of Kukaku's twin burly helpers. When he voiced his opinion, Yoruichi merely shrugged.

They knocked and headed inside. "Hello? Kukaku?" Yoruichi called out.

"Yoruichi? That you?" came a voice from downstairs. "I'm in my room!"

The two walked through the dark corridor and Ichigo stepped through the doorway to Kukaku's room. The woman was waiting for the pair like she always had, reclined back on a purple cushion.

Kukaku smiled as her guests entered the room. "Well, well. Ichigo and Yoruichi. Been a long time." As the two sat down in front of her, she took a puff from her pipe. "So what brings you two here? Any more damsels in distress?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Oh, we just decided to say hello to an old friend, that's all. This is more of a social visit."

Kukaku continued to smile. 'Well, I'm happy for the company. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko have the day off today. And with Ganju off goofing around I'm here home alone."

Yoruichi stood up. "Well, why I go and grab us all a drink then? You still keep the layout of the house the same every time you rebuild it, Kukaku?"

"More or less."

Yoruichi turned and winked at Ichigo, giving him some alone time with the Shiba woman as she closed the door behind him. Ichigo stared at the woman with observing eyes. He'd been too frightened of the loud, fearsome woman the first time he met her to really appreciate her sex appeal.

The woman had opted not to wear a bandana today, letting her messy black hair sprawl down her shoulders. She leaned back on the cushion and took another puff of her pipe. Ichigo simply stared at her huge jugs. If Rangiku had the biggest tits in the Soul Society, Kukaku was a close second. Her top could barely contain her jugs. The slightest movement on her part made her chest jiggle.

" _You're staring at her chest. Aren't you?"_

 _'How'd you know?'_

 _"Because so am I. Goddamit, I'm jealous…'_

Kukaku saw the stares coming from Ichigo but was unperturbed. She knew how alluring her assets was and Ichigo was a young man, after all. To her, if you got it, flaunt it. "What's the matter?" she teased, setting down her pipe. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Not quite," Ichigo said, returning the smile. "It's just they seem bigger than I remembered."

"Hah!" Sitting up, Kukaku grinned. She had to admit, she liked a man who didn't beat around the bush. "Staring at another woman's tits when you have a girlfriend." Her smile faded and she raised an eyebrow. "Didn't peg you for a playboy."

Ichigo gave the woman a light chuckle. "Well, it's hard not to stare." He stared at the woman's massive tits before looking up at Kukaku.

"Ichigo, I…" Kukaku's words died in her mouth as she locked eyes with Ichigo. She'd always thought of Ichigo as attractive although he was too young for her taste. But now, Ichigo suddenly became the sexiest man alive to Kukaku as she stared at him, her legs subconsciously rubbing together when she saw the boy's heated stare.

When she blinked, Kukaku realized that Ichigo had moved. Strong arms wrapped around her as Ichigo held her tightly, her huge breasts pressed up against his chest. "What do you say we get this party started, eh, Kukaku?"

Yoruichi came back in just in time to watch Ichigo kiss her friend. Kukaku went limp in his arms as Ichigo feasted on her spirit energy. Like with Yoruichi and Rukia, the woman's strong energy was ambrosia to Ichigo, instantly causing him to turn into his Incubus state.

Kukaku's eyes glazed over and closed as she was overcome by a sudden burst of lust from within her. She moaned into Ichigo's lips, feeling her life force being drained yet unable to keep herself from enjoying the sensation.

When her eyes opened up, she saw Ichigo's true form and gasped. "What…the…hell?" she gasped, her jaw gaping. The one-armed woman stared in shock at the demonic Substitute. "You're…blue? Ichigo, what is this?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Ichigo licked her cheek with his long tongue. "Yep. And also…" he leaned forward until Kukaku lost herself staring into his dark hypnotic gaze, "I'm your master now."

Yoruichi sat on the cushion, a smile plastered all over her face and her hands in her pants as she watched her master kiss her friend again. Kukaku shivered in Ichigo's arms as his spirit energy poured into her mouth. Heat burned inside Kukaku's body, the lust she'd been keeping a lid on for so long coming out.

Ichigo pulled away and licked his lips. He looked over at Yoruichi and was amused by how she played with herself right in front of them. "Yoruichi, why don't you come join us?" he suggested.

Yoruichi let out a low purr. "Of course, Master…" Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled over to the pair and pressed herself onto Ichigo's side. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and gave his thrall a deep kiss of her own. "Mmmh!" Yoruichi moaned as Ichigo devoured her energy. Ichigo went back and forth from one lady to another, both women moaning into his lips.

To Kukaku's disappointment, Ichigo got off the cushion and sat down on another one a few feet away. "Aww! What's wrong, Ichigo? I was getting warmed up!" she pouted.

The Incubus sat back and merely grinned. "Oh, we'll get to the good part soon. I just want to watch for now."

"Watch?" Kukaku repeated, confused before she saw Yoruichi stand up. Both she and Ichigo watched as the beautiful woman slowly stripped in front of them. Her breasts bounced as she whipped off her top, cupping her tits with a wide grin on her face. Kukaku lay back on her cushion and stared in horny awe as the woman turned around and bent over, giving her and Ichigo a perfect view of her ass while she pulled her pants down. Kukaku licked her lips as the naked werecat turned around, running a hand up her naked thigh like she was modeling for a nude magazine. "Damn! You're hotter than I remember, Yoruichi," she breathed.

"Really?" Yoruichi laughed before she transformed into her demonic form. She ran a hand across the fur on her stomach while her twin tails swished. "How about now?"

Kukaku's jaw hung as she stared at Yoruichi's new form. "What…are you?" she asked, shocked but clearly aroused.

"I'm my Master's kitty," she simply said.

Ichigo watched with glee as the demonic werecat crawled on top of the busty woman, Kukaku moaning from the feel of Yoruichi's soft fur. The two kissed passionately in front of Ichigo, tying their tongues together lewdly.

Kissing her neck while purring tenderly, Yoruichi started to undo the woman's clothes. She undid Kukaku's top, unveiling her bouncy tits. "Mrrrow! Such huge titties!" she purred, licking her nipples. "Mmmh!"

"Ohhhh!" Kukaku moaned, leaning back as Yoruichi cupped her breasts, attacking her tits with her hot tongue. Her nipples hardened from Yoruichi's hot tongue licking her sensitive areolas. The Shiba woman rubbed her legs together as the sexy demon cat sucked on her tit, stretching out her large breast. Yoruichi let go of her tit and let it bounce back into place, licking her lips before giving Kukaku's other breast the same treatment.

Reaching her waist, Yoruichi undid the woman's sash and tugged her pants off, letting Yoruichi and Ichigo enjoy the sight of her shapely, nude body. "Mrrrow!" Yoruichi purred as she knelt down between Kukaku's legs, sniffing her wet honeypot. "Mmmmmh, someone's in the mood," she chuckled before burying her face in her cunt.

Kukaku gasped as the furry Yoruichi ate her out, moaning from the woman's mouth licking her sensitive folds. "Ohhh…" she moaned, rolling her head back. "I forgot how good you can eat a girl out!" she panted.

She closed her eyes and smiled as Yoruichi continued to munch on her muff, spreading her lips to lick the insides of her cunt. When she opened her eyes though, she found herself staring at Ichigo's huge cock staring her in the face.

The Incubus grinned as he stood next to the two women, stroking his cock and aiming it at Kukaku's lips. "I think it's time I got in on the fun. Don't you agree?" he asked, having disintegrated his clothes and showing the woman his blue-skinned, demonic naked body.

"Holy hell," Kukaku moaned, the heat inside her burning up as she stared at Ichigo's hot body. "Give me that cock!" Grabbing Icihgo by the base of his cock, Kukaku brought her mouth to his massive clamhammer and wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking the man off.

"Ahhhh…" Ichigo moaned, loving how Kukaku sucked him off so well, like her mouth was a vacuum cleaner. "Damn, Kukaku. I knew you had a mouth on you. I'm glad you know how to use it other than to chew me and Ganju out."

Taking her mouth away from Ichigo's cock, Kukaku grinned. "With a cock like this, how could I resist?" she said before going back to sucking him off. Her jaw widened as far as it could go as she stuffed her face with manmeat. Ichigo's hand went to her head to keep her head bobbing in rhythm. "Gckkkk!" Kukaku gagged as Ichigo's cock slid into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Her lower half melted as Yoruichi continued to lick her pussy, pumping two fingers into her snatch wihle licking her clit. "Mmmmmh!"

"Ahhhh…" Ichigo moaned from Kukaku's blowjob. Remembering the times that she'd bonked him on the head and chewed him out, Ichigo decided it was time to get some much due payback. Gripping her head, Ichigo thrust into her mouth-pussy, choking the woman with his cock.

"Gckkk!" Kukaku choked, her eyes going wide as Ichigo started skullfucking her. "Gcccckkk!"

"Fuck…" Ichigo moaned as he fucked her face, feeling his cock slide down her throat. "Your mouth feels so good, Kukaku!"

Her chin dripping with saliva, Kukaku rolled her eyes in the back of her head while Ichigo stuffed her face with his manmeat, finding it hard to breathe. Moaning into the cock stuffing her face, Kukaku squirted all over Yoruichi's face. When she opened her eyes again, Ichigo grinned from ear to ear as they turned dark, blowing his load inside her mouth as she underwent a demonic metamorphosis.

Lapping at Kukaku's squirting juices, Yoruichi looked up and purred as Kukaku joined her in becoming Ichigo's thrall. Her skin turned a deep shade of pink while horns sprouted from her messy black hair. A tail sprouted behind her while a tattoo marked her belly. But the most impressive change was that her already busty chest started to swell, her F-cups becoming bigger.

"MMMMHHH!" Kukaku monaed into Ichigo's cock, swallowing his thick treat while continuing to orgasm all over Yoruichi's face. She could feel a tight pressure in her growing breasts build and build until…

Pulling her face away from Ichigo, the woman let out a surly moan as milk erupted from her nipples. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned at the feeling of lactating all over Yoruichi's head and back. "M-milk?" she gasped.

"That's right," Ichigo said, running a hand through her dark hair tenderly. "You get to be one of my milk bitches."

Kukaku admired her new, seductively evil body, cupping her huge breasts and moaning from how sensitive her massive puppies were. "Damn! I might need to actually wear a bra! These might break my back!"

Laughing, Ichigo wagged a finger. "No bras. You are not covering up those beautiful melons."

"Ooooh! Kukaku!" Yoruichi purred, her eyes gleaming with glee as she cupped the woman's massive tits. "Kitty wants milk!"

Kneeling down, Ichigo joined her in admiring Kukaku's breasts. "Master wants milk too…"

"Ah!" Kukaku threw her head back as the two sucked on her breasts, her tits milked by their hungry mouths. "Oh! It feels so good!" she groaned, panting as she fed her Master and his horny Kitty.

Tired of the foreplay, Ichigo wanted to dive right into the main course. Shooing his kitty away to watch, Ichigo grabbed Kukaku and yanked her off of the cushion, tossing her to the floor. The woman yelped before finding herself on her back with her legs in the air. Before she could utter even one word, Ichigo was inside her. "Damn!" Ichigo moaned as he thrust into her like an animal in heat. "You're tight!"

"Oh god!" Kukaku gasped as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy with one thrust, his huge girth stretching her to the folds. "Fuck, you're so big!" Her nails began to dig into the mat beneath her, her ass smacked by Ichigo's strong hips. "My pussy's so full!"

Grinning, Ichigo watched as her milky melons bounced wildly like water balloons, milk dripping from her hardened nipples. Her grabbed her nipples and pulled, enjoying how her tits stretched. Grunting as her hole tightened around him with each slide, he grabbed her huge breasts and squeezed.

Milk squirting from her tits while Ichigo plugged her cunt with his huge cock, Kukaku lost herself as Ichigo made her his bitch. "Ohhhh! Fuuuuuck!" she screamed as she came.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as Kukaku came so quickly, loving how she tightened around him so nicely. "Wow, Kukaku, when's the last time you got laid?" he teased as he slowed his hips to a stop, his cock nestled right at home inside her.

"It's…been a while…" Kukaku admitted, her pink cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

Leaning down, Ichigo kissed her sweetly. "Well, you won't have to keep waiting anymore. Your pussy's mine to fuck," he said with glowing eyes, his influence increasing thanks to his growing strength.

Kukaku's eyes glowed and she smiled lewdly. "Yessss…" she whispered, her mind filled with lewd thoughts. "My dirty cunt belongs to you, Master!"

"Good girl." Ichigo sat up and grabbed Kukaku's hips, flipping her over. Repositioning her onto her hands and knees, Ichigo turned to his horny thrall, Yoruichi and winked. "Want in?"

"Do you even need to ask?" the furry woman grinned, crawling over on all fours.

Kukaku gapsed as Ichigo entered her pussy again, the tip touching her womb. She groaned as Ichigo tamed her cunt, her huge, enlarged breasts swaying. She saw Yoruichi knelt down and turn over, showing her ass into the woman's face. Knowing how much Yoruichi loved having her ass played with, Kukaku eagerly started to give the woman analingus, the werecat purring with delight.

The steamy threesome got hotter as Ichigo started smacking Kukaku's ass, finding her ass to be just as juicy and tempting as her breasts. Kukaku moaned into Yoruichi's ass, palming her furry cheeks while eating out her asshole, Yoruichi laying down with her ass in the air, moaning lewdly. Kukaku could feel another orgasm build inside her when she felt Ichigo push into her womb, Ichigo having filled her pussy all the way. "Mmmmmh!"

Ichigo spied Kukaku's tail, long and forked. Knowing his thralls changed physiology, Ichigo grabbed the tail by the base and squeezed. "You like that?"

"MMMMMH!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

With one hand spanking, the other hand grabbing her tail while Ichigo fucked her with wild abandon, his cock going in and out so hard and fast it was a miracle she didn't get friction burns, Kukaku was in for a wild ride. Rolling her eyes into the back of her head, Kukaku moaned lewdly into Yoruichi's ass before she gushed again.

Feeling Kukaku tighten around him again, his balls soaked by her squiritng juices, Ichigo pushed into her squirting cunt one more time, the tip pushing into her womb before he felt his balls unload. "Ohhhhh…" he moaned, smiling happily before blowing his load into her. Yoruichi, rubbing her pussy while Kukaku ate out her asshole, came alongside her friend.

When Yoruichi removed her ass from her face, Kukaku moaned Ichigo's name while her new master filled her womb, her lower half melting from the hot heat of his seed spilling into her. "Fuuuuuuuuck…" she slurred. "My womb's so full. I must be pregnant…"

That last statement caught Ichigo's attention. ' _Uhhh…Tsukuyomi? I just had a thought…'_

 _"Aww! Is Ichigo afraid of being a daddy?"_ Tsukuyomi laughed, finding it comical that Ichigo only now thought of the consequences of having so much raw sex with so many girls. " _Fear not, my sweet. It's just like when Orihime went to bed with so many men. My influence prevents conception from occurring. Thanks to me you've been firing blanks."_

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He loved all of his thralls. He truly did love them. But he wasn't ready to be a dad yet. Especially since there would be a lot of babies…

"Master…"

The boy was brought back to the present when he felt hands touch his cock. Kukaku and Yoruichi lay in front of him, their hands jerking his cock back to life. "We want more…"

Ichigo chuckled. He certainly had such spoiled girls…

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Karakura Town; Orihime's House**

"Thanks for dinner, Orihime!" Tatsuki said, smiling as she finished her meal.

"No problem. I've picked up a few things from Yuzu!" Orihime happily chirped. She was so happy. Ichigo seemed to be back to normal. Her friends apologized for their behavior. Everything was back to normal.

Tatsuki stood up. But as she did, she noticed that she had a stain on her shirt. "Oh damn it! My shirt's all ruined!"

Gigglng, Orihime took Tatsuki to her room and quickly fetched a shirt. "Here. Swap shirts with this."

"Thanks, Orihime." Tatsuki turned around and whipped off her shirts. Though her back was turned, there was a mirror on the dresser...

And thanks to the mirror, Orihime spotted the tattoo on her stomach.

At first, Orihime was confused. She knew that Tatsuki would never get a tattoo. But before Tatsuki could cover it up, she suddenly recognized it: it was the sign of a Succubi's thrall.

Orihime's face went white. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

' _Oh no! Ichigo!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Bondage!**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Squad Two**

Ichigo walked down the street with his thrall at his side. In spite of spending a lustful night with Yoruichi and his new servant, Kukaku, he was full of vigor. He could feel Tsukuyomi stir with excitement inside his soul. ' _Hopefully things go a little smoother than the last time you were here, eh?'_

 _"Don't be cute…"_ Tsukuyomi threatened, remembering what happened when she was at the moment of triumph. " _Don't forget it was because of YOU that I died. But don't worry, my darling…"_ Ichigo could feel the invisible hands touch his shoulders. " _All is forgiven. I am having far too much fun watching you claim your girls."_

 _'Yes. It feels good.'_ Closing his eyes, Ichigo could feel his desires build, Tsukuyomi's influence preventing him from pondering what the Succubus had planned. ' _It's time I gave some love to more friends.'_ He turned to his trusty thrall, Yoruichi. "She's here."

"Positive. She usually holds training exercises in the morning. Afterwards she goes to her private quarters to meditate."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little worried. Soi-Fon was not his first choice for a new thrall. "You sure Soi-Fon won't just kill us the moment I try something?" It wasn't that Ichigo wasn't confidence in seducing women. But Soi-Fon was so abrasive to him that he was sure she'd sense something was up if he tried anything. And if it came to a struggle the other captains would be alerted, which would lead to him being found out as an Incubus by Yamamoto and Unohana, the only two captains aware of what'd transpired between Tsukuyomi and Orihime.

"Oh don't worry," Yoruichi told him, smiling seduvitly at her master. "She'll be more relaxed when she sees me. And more so then that…" she gestured to the bag she'd brought from Kukaku's. "I know her weakness."

As they walked, Ichigo grinned. After she'd suggested Soi-Fon as Ichigo's next target Yoruichi showed him her bag of goodies, explaining that Soi-Fon had been one of her playmates back when she was a captain, knowing all of Soi-Fon's weaknesses. A bit more confident in the idea now, Ichigo got a quickie with Kukaku before setting out with Yoruichi.

Walking up the steps to the barracks, Ichigo found the place to be more serene than the barracks of squads Six or Eleven. Yoruichi guided him towards Soi-Fon's quarters. "The place is empty which means that she's finished her exercises and dispatched most of her men."

"Perfect," Ichigo said with a smile, his thoughts devious.

Reaching Soi-Fon's quarters in the back, Yoruichi knocked. "Soi-Fon?" she called out.

The door flew open and a sweaty Soi-Fon stuck her head out angrily. "I thought I told you never to disturb me, Omea-" The woman stopped short when she saw her mentor standing in her doorway. "Lady Yoruichi!" she gasped, completely ignoring the orange-haired boy next to her.

"Hello there, Soi-Fon. I see you've had a busy morning."

Soi-Fon immediately threw her arms around Yoruichi and hugged her. "I'm so honored you came to see me!" she told her, a surprisingly happy look on her face. After a few seconds of hugging her personal goddess she finally noticed the boy standing next to her. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" Her soft expression went back to her scathing look in an instant upon realization that Yoruichi wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided I needed a few days to myself so I came here to the Soul Society to say hello."

Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me you came all the way here…just to say hi to me?"

Before Soi-FOn could suspect something Yoruichi hugged her again. "Well, it was more of my idea. Why don't we come inside to talk?"

Soi-Fon relented and gestured for them to enter, although she seethed with annoyance at allowing Ichigo into her quarters. "May I offer you anything, Lady Yoruichi?" she asked as she sat down on her couch.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

Feeling the couch dip, Soi-Fon turned to see Ichigo sitting next to her. Soi-Fon clenched her teeth in rage from the boy's lack of respect. Had it not been for Yoruichi's presence she'd have slugged him in the face.

"I'll be right back, Yoruichi said as she sat down her bag. "I need to use the restroom."

Soi-FOn sighed and sat back on the couch. She looked back at Ichigo, perhaps to tell him to stop staring at her, only to halt her verbal barrage when she locked eyes with him. "You…" she started, the hypnotic pull of Ichigo's eyes tantalizing. "What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Tearing her eyes away from Ichigo, Soi-Fon could feel her heart beat faster and was perplexed. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under Ichigo's stare and she didn't know why. But her discomfort soon gave way into irritation, letting her shake off Ichigo's attractive gaze. "Stop staring at me!" she barked, shocking Ichigo. "Have you no shame?"

"What?"

Turning back, Soi-Fon glared at the boy, her anger keeping his powers at bay. "Aren't you dating that girl? How can you eye another woman like that?"

Ichigo had to admit, this was the most fight he'd gotten from a woman since he first enthralled Yoruichi. Leaning back on the couch, he gave Soi-Fon a smirk. "Orihime and I are going through a rough patch. And it's hard for me to not stare when you're wearing something so revealing." Because Soi-Fon had just finished her training exercise she had shed her captain's jacket and wore her revealing Stealth Force Commanders outfit, her back and her thighs exposed.

Turning away, Soi-Fon suddenly felt naked. She didn't like this. Men usually didn't show any attraction to her, thanks to her abrasive attitude. A gasp left her lips when she felt Ichigo's hands on her shoulders, the boy clearly coming on to her. "You're really tense," he noted as his hands massaged her shoulders. "You need to loosen up."

Slapping his hands away, Soi-Fon hopped off the couch. "Hands off!" Soi-Fon glared at the boy, who merely sat and stared back. "I'm not some big tittied bimbo like your girlfriend. I'm not that easy!"

"Oh, you say that…" said a voice from behind her. "But I know how much of a dirty girl you are."

Soi-Fon gasped when Yoruichi's hands slipped beneath her outfits top, touching her breasts. "Lady Yoruichi!"

Silencing her with a kiss, Yoruichi reached for Soi-Fon's zanpakuto and removed it. Disarmed, Soi-Fon shivered as Yoruichi played with her breasts, her cheeks blushing as Ichigo watched it all. The small captain melted in Yoruichi's arms, moaning into her personal goddess's lips while she played with her breasts.

Feeling hands creep up her thighs, Soi-Fon quickly pulled away to find Ichigo in front of her. Only it wasn't the Ichigo she knew. "What?!" she gaped in shock when a blue-skinned, horned demon smiled at her. "What are you?" She reached for her sword only to remember that Yoruichi removed it. She turned her head to see Yoruichi's grinning face, her eyes widening with horror as she transformed into her new, devious form as well. "Lady Yoruichi!"

"Shush, Soi-Fon," Yoruichi said softly. Her hands glowed as she hit Soi-Fon with a Kidō spell. "I know it's scary. But trust me…you'll learn to love it."

"Ughhh…" Soi-Fon, her defenses down thanks to Yoruichi, succumbed to the sleeping spell and went limp in Soi-Fon's arms.

"That was easier than I expected," Yoruichi giggled as she laid Soi-Fon on the floor. "She always was a sucker for me."

"Yeah, but she is feisty," Ichigo noted as he reached for his clothes. "It's a first when a girl takes one look at me and loses herself. But then…" He ran a hand up Yoruichi's furry thigh, making his thrall purr. "You were resistant at first too."

"Yes." Yoruichi ran a hand up her master's shoulder. "But you showed me how good it was to submit."

Master and thrall shared a kiss while standing over the unconscious captian. When they parted, Ichigo gestured to Soi-Fon. "Shall we?"

Yoruichi walked over to the bag and pulled out thin black ropes. "Let's. Soi-Fon is a dirty girl. Let's make her admit it…"

 _ **Minutes later…**_

"Nghhhh…" Soi-Fon blinked as she woke up, her body feeling stiff. "What the hell? What happened?" Her eyes saw her beautiful mentor standing in front of her, her eyes widening from her strange, feline-demon appearance. "Lady Yoruichi! What on earth has happened to you?!"

The captain attempted to rise to her feet but found that to be impossible. Gasping in shock when her limbs failed to move, Soi-Fon looked down and cried out in alarm when she saw the state of her body.

The woman had been stripped naked, her body on full display. Sitting on the floor, Soi-Fon was bound Shibari-style with thin black ropes, hissing as the tight bondage squeezed her perky breasts, a line of rope rubbing her sensitive honeypot. Her attempts to use her spirit energy to free herself came to naught when she felt the collar around her neck, the trinket embedded with Sekki-Seki rock.

Looking back up at her mentor, Soi-Fon felt scared when she saw the devious look in her eyes, something she hadn't seen in over a century. "What is this, Lady Yoruichi?"

Hot breath touched her ear, making her almost jump out of her skin. "We just wanted to have fun with you. That and…"

"Ah!" Soi-Fon gasped as hands cupped her bound breasts.

"Bring you into my harem."

The small captain stared agog at the Incubus as he stood before her, naked and very erect. "Ichigo?" she gaped. "What on earth are you?"

Kneeling down, Ichigo tenderly ran a hand through her tenderly, his touch making Soi-Fon's naked body heat up. "I'm an Incubus. And you…" he leaned forward and licked her cheek with his long tongue, "Are going to be mine."

The fire of resistance burned in Soi-Fon's eyes. She didn't understand fully what had happened to Ichigo but she would never be anyone's but Yoruichi's. "Go to hell!" she spat, glaring at the Incubus. "My body belongs to Lady Yoruichi! Nobody else!"

" _Oho!"_ Tsukuyomi noted, enjoying the drama while watching it from within Ichigo. " _She's certainly a spitfire. I can see why Yoruichi adores her."_

 _'Yes, but luckily for me…'_ Ichigo responded. ' _Yoruichi told me her biggest weakness.'_ He walked behind Soi-Fon and reached into the bag. "You say that now but trust me…"

 _CRACK!_

"Kyaaa!" Soi-Fon squealed when a black riding crop smacked her ass.

"I'll break you."

Yoruichi reached into her bag and pulled out some more toys. "Don't worry, my little bee." Soi-Fon gulped when she saw the toys in her hands. "We'll make you feel real good. Just like old times."

Kneeling down again, Ichigo turned Soi-Fon's head and gave her a kiss. The woman kept her lips tightly shut in defiance of Ichigo's tongue, her strong will resisting Ichigo's influence. However, she finally opened up when Ichigo smacked her ass with a riding crop, the Incubus taking the opportunity to suck the life force out of her. ' _I feel…so strange. What's…happening…to me?'_

When Ichigo pulled away Soi-Fon had a dazed, disoriented expression, slumping backwards. Ichigo licked his lips, feeling stronger from the captain's spirit energy. He was going to give her his corruptive spirit energy first and then have fun but Tsukuyomi's warped influence changed his mind. Soi-Fon had always been abrasive and dismissive of him, always playing him off as nothing without Yoruichi.

Ichigo was going to make her his thrall, but only after she begged first.

"Yoruichi told me all about you, Soi-Fon." The Incubus rubbed her bound tits with the riding crop before giving each a harsh smack. "She told me that you're a dirty masochist who gets off on pain."

"Nooo…" Soi-Fon slurred, cringing as Ichigo abused her nipples. Against her will her pink, tiny areolas started to harden. She might try to deny it but her body was clearly feeling good. "Ah! Stop!" she shouted as Ichigo continued to smack her breasts. "Lady Yoruichi! Make him stop!"

 _VRRRRRRR!_

Soi-Fon gasped as a vibrating dildo was pressed against her pussy, Yoruichi grinned before whispering into her ear, "Just relax, Soi-Fon. Give in…"

"Ghhhhh!" Soi-Fon arched her back when Ichigo grabbed the ropes binding her back and belly and pulled them up, the rope digging into her pussy tightening, becoming wet as her pussy moistened. "Ahhhh…"

"What a dirty girl…" Ichigo chuckled. "It makes me want you more." He dined on her spirit energy again, draining more of her life force again. "Tell me," he said as he pulled on the ropes again, loving how Soi-Fon's face twisted in pleasurable pain from the ropes against her pussy. "Does that feel good?"

"N-no…" Soi-Fon blushed, looking away only to be met by Yoruichi's lips. The werecat eagerly plundered Soi-Fon's mouth while continuing to rub the vibrator against her crotch, Soi-Fon's moaning into her lips as it touched her clit.

"Now, Soi-Fon…" Yoruichi playfully chastised. "I didn't teach you to lie. Ichigo is going to be your master. And a good girl shows honesty." She reached into the bag and pulled out more items. "I'll have to punish you now."

"Ahhh!" Soi-Fon cried out in pain as Yoruichi clamped her nipple with the first weight, her small tit dipping from the heavy weight. "No! Not the weights!"

"Oh yes. You remember these, don't you? They're your favorite." Yoruichi attached the other weight to her nipple, completing the pair. "And I've something else Master can punish you with…"

Cringing in pain from her abused tits, Soi-Fon's eyes widened in horror when she saw the bottle of oil in her hands. Along with… "No! Not that!"

"Master, would you like to do the honors?" Yoruichi offered.

Ichigo continued to grin, taking the items and leaning Soi-Fon forward, her round ass prime for more abuse. "You know, Yoruichi, I wasn't really into this kinda stuff. But I must say…" Soi-Fon stuck out her tongue and panted for breast as Ichigo reached down and rubbed her pussy, his fingers becoming wet as her juices flowed, soaking the robe. "I think I'm starting to see the appeal."

Another gasp left Soi-Fon when she felt cold oil poured over her ass. "No! Not the beads! Not the beaAAAAAAAADSSSS!" Her cry turned into a shriek when she felt anal beads push into her ass." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as each bead was slowly inserted. After the last one was nice and snug in her bottom, Soi-Fon snapped. "Fuck! Cumming!" she shouted. The carpet became stained as the small, petite captain gushed, her face showing utter ecstasy to the amused Ichigo and Yoruichi.

Soi-Fon's mind blurred as she struggled for focus. When she came to, her pink cheeks turned bright red when she saw the Incubus standing in front of Yoruichi, the furry woman sucking him off.

"You know, you're a bad kitty," Ichigo playfully admonished before blowing his load into her mouth. "I was saving up for Soi-Fon."

"I'm sorry, Master," Yoruichi slurred after swallowing his seed, sighing lewdly as Ichigo smacked her face with his huge cock. "It's just you were so hard watching Soi-Fon I couldn't resist. Kitty always wants her milk."

Chuckling, Ichigo pet Yoruichi before turning to the still-bound Soi-Fon. "Did you have fun?"

"Ahh…ahh…" Soi-Fon panted, every rise of her chest from breathing causing the weights to sway slightly, continuing to pull on her tits. She gulped as Ichigo's cock suddenly appeared in her face, feeling intimidated by the sheer girth. "Wha-"

"I made you feel good. Be a good girl and return the favor," Ichigo said with a sly smile, his eyes pulsing with power, taking hold of Soi-Fon's mind.

Her resistance fading from continuing to stare into Icihgo's sinful gaze. Taking advantage of her opened mouth, Ichigo slowly slid his manhood into her orifice. Ichigo find her tiny mouth to be nice and snug, stuffing her face full of cock. Soi-Fon gagged as she felt Ichigo's manhood slide into her mouth, overwhelmed by the heavy taste and smell. Keeping his hands on her head, Ichigo started to fuck the woman's mouth.

' _He's so big!'_ Soi-Fon thought, choking on cock. ' _My jaw feels like it's going to break!'_ The massive size of his length barely fit into her small mouth, her tongue flattened by his girth. "Glllckkkk! Gkkkkkkhhh!" she choked, Ichigo not stopping when he hit the back of her throat. Soon Ichigo was violently thrusting into her mouth and skullfucking her with abandon. Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head, complete control over her own body taken away. To make matters worse, Ichigo's skullfucking made her nipple weights shake, stretching out her tits even more with their swaying and bouncing which added to her torment.

And yet, she couldn't help but enjoy it.

She'd learned to enjoy submitting to Yoruichi. Over the years as her bodyguard, Soi-Fon had come to know the pleasures of masochism, of having her body used like a cheap whore. In her most private moments during the hundred years of Yoruichi's absence, she'd so desperately wished to return to the days where she was nothing more than a toy for someone else's whim.

And now that burning desire bubbled up from the depths of her soul, yielding once again to her own lust. "Gahhhhhh! Gckkkkkkk!" she moaned into Ichigo's cock as she started moving her head on her own. Her jaw was stretched to its limit as she took Ichigo deeper and deeper down her throat, delighting Ichigo.

"I think she's learning," Ichigo grinned, feeling close to release.

"Yes, nothing gets our little bee going like some good punishment," Yoruichi said as she knelt behind her protégé, playing with her wet pussy. "She's even wetter than before. I had completely forgotten how much of a bitch she really is." Her hands sliding down to Soi-Fon's ass, she fiddled with the ring attached to the anal beads still inside the woman. "Would you like me to pull out the beads?" she teased into her ear.

"Mmmmh!" Soi-Fon moaned pleadingly through Ichigo's cock, his balls slapping her chin.

"I'll make you a deal: drink all of Master's cum and beg him to make you his girl and I'll pull them out." She licked Soi-Fon's ear lobe while gently pulling the string, making Soi-Fon moan as the first bead slipped out. "I'll even do it how you like it…"

Ichigo could only laugh. "Am I the Master here or you?" he joked.

Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "I'm sorry, Master. I just know what Soi-Fon likes. Don't worry…" she reached around to cup Soi-Fon's bound breasts again, enjoying her choked moan as the weights moved again. "She'll tell you about all her kinks once you make her your thrall."

Nodding, Ichigo gripped Soi-Fon's head and continued to fuck her face. The look the captain was giving him as he shoved his length into her small mouth was precious. Ichigo seriously wished he had a camera. But soon he felt his balls tightened and threw his head back. "Ahhhh!" he moaned up into the ceiling as he blew his load into Soi-Fon's mouth. "Here it is! Drink it all!"

The thick, hot taste of cum made Soi-Fon's mind melt. She swallowed the sticky spunk as best she could, her air supply running low from how Ichigo continued to keep his cock all the way in her mouth. Finally, as she began to cough for air Ichigo finally pulled out. Swallowing the last of the hot treat, Soi-Fon felt herself edge towards the abyss as she looked up into Ichigo's lustful eyes, sticking her tongue out and licking the head of Ichigo's meaty rod. "Ichigo! Please fuck me!" she pleaded, Ichigo's seed inside her like a fiery aphrodisiac. "Make me yours! I want to be just like Yoruichi!"

Stroking her hair softly, Ichigo gently smiled before nodding to Yoruichi. Grinning from ear to ear, Yoruichi whispered to Soi-Fon, "Good girl. And now your reward," before yanking the anal beads out in one go.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Soi-Fon screamed, her mind going blank as she came again. "YESSSSS!"

The weary captain slumped forward as she struggled to breath, Yoruichi removing the nipple weights and freeing her tits from their torment. Yoruichi turned Soi-Fon's head and devoured her lips with a dirty kiss, enjoying Ichigo's taste on her tongue while her furry body pressed against Soi-Fon's bound one.

The horned demon knelt down in front of the pair and gestured for Yoruichi to stop. When Soi-Fon turned her head to face him, his eyes glowed and Soi-Fon felt her mind slip away. Her mouth slowly opened wide, ripe for Ichigo to take advantage of. As Ichigo opened his mouth, a stream of dark energy flew from his mouth to hers, corrupting her with his essence. Soi-Fon leaned back into Yoruichi's embrace as the dark, sweet energy pooled in her belly, taking away her free will. "Mmmmh…" Soi-Fon moaned while licking her lips.

"Now then…" Ichigo grinned as Soi-Fon began to change. Like her signature weapon, Soi-Fon's skin turned yellow, with black stripes along her arms and legs. Six horns sprouted from her head and her black hair grew longer and wilder. To Ichigo and Yoruichi's amusement, small bug wings started to sprout from her back. And upon further inspection Ichigo saw that Soi-Fon's horns strongly resembled antennas. "How cute. First I have my kitty cat. And now I have a honey bee."

Soi-Fon shivered in lewd ecstasy, her body continuing to change. The ropes binding her strained and finally tore as her breasts grew, her ass becoming bootylicious like her mentor's. "Ahhhh!" she sighed, running her hands over her transformed body. "This feels amazing!"

Helping her to her feet, Ichigo smacked her enlarged ass, liking how it jiggled. "I've decided…" Soi-Fon gasped as he plunged two fingers into her ass. "You're going to be one of my anal pleasure slaves."

Now joining Rukia as his anal fucktoy, Soi-Fon smiled. "Might we go to the bedroom, Master?" she offered, her smile widening as Yoruichi rubbed her shoulders. "Can Lady Yoruichi join in too?"

Ichigo gave his new thrall a quick kiss, excited for the possibilities. Turning to Yoruichi, he winked. "Get the bag. I want to use some more goodies on my new thrall." Returning his attention back to Soi-Fon, he grabbed her braids and led her to her bedroom. "I'm going to enjoy tearing up your ass."

"I can't wait…" Soi-Fon breathed, Yoruichi following them with the bag of toys in hand.

 **World of the Living; Urahara Shop  
** _ **Yesterday…**_

"Tessai?" Kisuke entered the shop's interior and looked around. "Have you seen Yoruichi lately?"

"Afraid not, Boss," the burly man reported, manning the cash register. "Have you asked Jinta and Ururu?"

"They said they haven't seen her all day. That's weird. She usually lets us know if she goes off on her own." Kisuke scratched his chin and pondered. "Where could she be?"

"Kisuke!"

The two men jolted in surprise before turning around to see a panting Orihime Inoue, slumped against the doorway. The girl was out of breath, covered in sweat and had a look of panic on her face. Kisuke could tell from the frantic look in her eyes that something bad had happened. "Orihime? Whatever's the matter?"

"Ichigo…Tatsuki…she's a thrall! She's…Ichigo…he's…" she panted, barely able to make a sentence.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Tessai hurried over to her and handed it to her, walking her to the living room. "Steady, Orihime. Just take a deep breath. Collect your thoughts."

While Tessai left the room to grab another bottle of water, Kisuke sat down Orihime and waited while she chugged the water bottle. "Orihime, what's wrong? You look like you saw-" Kisuke stopped himself, trying to find a better euphemism than "like you saw a ghost". "You look like you just saw Aizen."

Orihime finished the water and took a deep breath. Regaining her composure only for a second, Orihime immediately got down to business. "Tsukuyomi!" Her eyes showed Kisuke the terror that lurked inside her. "She's back!"

Kisuke straightened up and became serious. "You're sure?" He remembered her and Ichigo telling him all about what happened after Orihime destroyed the Succubus's prison. "How? You told me you killed her."

"I…I don't know," Orihime confessed. "I was there when she died. But just now I saw a mark on Tatsuki's stomach. It's the same one I gave her after I took control of her. After I took control of everyone."

Kisuke's expression hardened. Thanks to his verbatim memory, he recalled Ichigo telling him of his final encounter with Tsukuyomi and speculated how the demon might have survived. "Ichigo…"

Orihime couldn't help but cry at the thought of Ichigo possessed by the demon. "She…she must have done something to Ichigo. He's been acting strange the past few days. I thought he was just having some problems he didn't want to worry me with but…"

As quickly as she could, Orihime recanted everyone's behavior in the past few days. Kisuke sat and listened quietly, the gears in his head turning as he began to speculate how this had all come about. "I see…" he said as Orihime finished. "From what Ichigo told me, Tsukuyomi slipped him some of her energy before you killed her. Since her influence passed from person to person it stands to reason that the energy she gave him fed off of his own until her consciousness respawned. And…" Kisuke's eyes glanced over at Yoruichi's room. "From what you said, we must assume that he's already gotten busy turning his friends into thralls. Judging by how Yoruichi has been acting weird lately I have to presume that she's one of them."

"And Rukia?"

"I'm afraid that we have to assume she's one of his thralls now too."

Orihime burst into more tears. She'd felt horrible for having sex with so many men and women and taking control of them. For Ichigo to do the same to her. "This is terrible!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "What do I do, Kisuke? What if she kills him?"

"I doubt that," Kisuke reassured. "Since you killed her physical body she has to parasitically cling to Ichigo's soul. She can't afford to kill him. However…" Kisuke shuddered as a terrible idea sprang to mind. "She might wish to take over his body completely. With her dark power blended with Ichigo's insurmountable strength…"

Looking up, the teary-eyed girl had a thought. "Wait…why hasn't Ichigo turned me into a thrall yet? I'm the one who stabbed Tsukuyomi," she pointed out.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It's possible she's saving you for last. You told me he's in the Soul Society, right?" Kisuke sat back and took off his hat, his frown deepening. "Which means he must be trying to increase his strength by feeding off of female Soul Reapers."

"What are we going to do?" Orihime asked, still crying at the thought of Ichigo under Tsukuyomi's power.

Kisuke scratched his chin. "This is quite the puzzle. We can't kill Tsukuyomi without harming Ichigo and the only way to strike her directly is to force her out. But she probably won't fall for the same trick twice and with Ichigo's boundless stamina that'd be difficult to do in the first place. More than that, even if we do kill her there's still a chance she might come back." The scientist thought about it for a moment, trying to decide how best to tackle the situation.

Orihime thought she saw a lightbulb flash above Kisuke's head and blinked as his eyes turned shady, a smile spreading across his face. "Kisuke, what's going to happen to Ichigo?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Orihime. I have a plan."

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _ **Later that evening…  
**_ **Squad Two; Soi-Fon's quarters**

The Incubus was busy getting dressed. It felt like a formality for the boy at this point. He was so used to being naked that he was beginning to feel more comfortable with no clothes on.

The sultry moan behind him made Ichigo turn around and smile deviously at the sight on the bed. He'd given Yoruichi some one-on-one time with Soi-Fon. The hornet Succubus howled in ecstasy as her mentor and fellow thrall pounded her asshole doggy-style.

"Ah! Oh god! My ass is on fire!" Soi-Fon panted, her arms unable to keep herself upright, lying on her belly with her ass in the air.

"So Master," Yoruichi huffed while she fucked Soi-Fon. Through Tsukuyomi's influence, Yoruichi grew a futa cock and put it to good use by fucking Soi-Fon silly. "Where are you going? Aren't we going for round ten?"

"Later…" Ichigo smiled teasingly once he finished getting dressed. "I've somewhere I need to be." And with that, he left the room, leaving Yoruichi to continue fucking Soi-Fon.

From the depths of his corrupted soul, Ichigo heard Tsukuyomi speak. " _Oho? And where might you be running off to this late at night?"_

"Rangiku's," Ichigo said to himself, his thoughts turning to the buxom strawberry blonde. "It's time I paid her back for all the times she teased me with those jugs of hers."

" _Really? Well I can't say that I don't understand the urge to possess the woman. So what are you planning to do?"_

"Have fun," Ichigo simply said before hurrying on to Squad Ten…

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Squad Ten; Rangiku's quarters**

Rangiku lay sprawled messily in her bed, wearing a loose white robe, when the window opened and a certain Incubus slipped silently into her room. He judged from the bottle of sake on the nightstand that Rangiku was in a deep inebriated sleep.

Quickly shedding his clothes and getting onto Rangiku's bed nude, Ichigo shifted into his blue-skinned Incubus form while he behold the beautiful lieutenant. Rangiku didn't budge as the bed dipped from Ichigo's weight added to it. ' _She must have taken a few swigs before going to bed. Why am I not surprised?'_ he mused.

" _All the better."_ Ichigo could feel Tsukuyomi's excitement from within him as he reached for the strawberry blonde. " _Such a body. I'm quite jealous of you, Ichigo, for claiming such a beautiful thrall."_

 _'You could always join in on the fun?'_ Ichigo suggested.

" _And spoil your fun? No, I'll think I'll sit this one out. Manifesting myself is quite taxing and that orgy took a lot out of me. I'll be content watching you for the time being while I gather my strength for what comes next…"_ she said cryptically.

Ichigo paid it no heed, too occupied with the lovely buxom woman snoozing in front of him. He brushed the hair out of her face before leaning down. As he pressed his lips against hers, his hand undid the tie to her robe and spread it open. He licked his lips when he saw that underneath her white robe Rangiku wasn't wearing anything, unknowingly baring it all before the demon.

"Nnnghhh…" Rangiku shivered from the cold chill, her body exposed to the night wind thanks to Ichigo leaving the window open.

" _Oh dear, Ichigo,"_ Tsukuyomi teased. " _She looks like she's cold. You'd better warm her up…"_

Chuckling, Ichigo laid down on top of the exposed Rangiku. The woman's eyes flickered open, the slightest hint of a response before she closed them, too sleepy to realize there was a naked demonic Ichigo on top of her. But before she could fully awakened, Ichigo gave her another deep kiss. Her eyes rolled backwards while Ichigo slipped his insidious energy into her. It would have been so easy for Ichigo to turn her into a thrall then and there.

But Ichigo had a more deviant idea. He remembered all the times Rangiku would tease him with her irresistible sex appeal. Now, unfettered from his prudish ethics, he was prepared to return the favor tenfold. By the time he was done, Rangiku wouldn't just be his thrall, she'd be his begging slut.

Sitting up, Ichigo gently pulled away Rangiku's robe. Rangiku gave another mere groan as Ichigo stripped her of her garment. She writhed as Ichigo's dark energy spread throughout her body, her drunken state making her already foggy mind become a bog of susceptibility.

Leaning back down, the blue Ichigo brushed the hair out of Rangiku's lovely face and whispered into her ear, "Wake up, Rangiku…"

Rangiku's eyes instantly opened up, her body already responding to Ichigo's commands. She looked up and saw the sexy demon on top of her and gave a surly smile. "Am…am I dreaming?" she questioned, her mind sluggish from the booze.

Chuckling, Ichigo opened his mouth and introduced Rangiku to his elongated tongue, licking her cheek. "Maybe…" he teased. His hands went to her shoulders and trailed donw her arms, feeling her soft skin.

After a moment, Rangiku blinked in confusion when she recognized the face. "Ichigo? Is that you?"

"Yes," Ichigo smiled, lying back down on top of her. "I'm a whole new person. You like?"

"I…I really must be dreaming," Rangiku breathed, feeling Ichigo's tail brush against her leg.

"Oh this is more than just a dream…" Ichigo traced Rangiku's lips with a thumb. "I'm going to give you something better than any wet dream." He blessed her with another kiss. Rangiku wrapped her arms around Ichigo even as he dined himself on her spirit energy. Her body tingled as she was drained before she was given more of Ichigo's energy. "Mmmmhh…"

Pulling away from Rangiku's sweet lips, Ichigo kissed her cheek before working down her body. Rangiku turned her head and gave a light moan as Ichigo kissed his way down her neck, feeling her quickening pulse as his lips touched her skin. Soon Ichigo slid further down Rangiku's naked body until he reached the biggest pair of breasts he'd ever laid eyes on. Ichigo was always impressed by Rangiku's knockers. She beat even Kukaku in terms of size.

"Ahhhh…" moaned the strawberry blonde, her back arching when Ichigo's long tongue attacked her breasts, covering her creamy skin with his saliva. He deliberately avoided her perky nipples, his hands slipping underneath her to caress her smooth back. "Ohhh…" Rangiku put her arms above her head and let Ichigo do as he pleased with her chest. She was already aroused thanks to Ichigo's erotic touch but his saliva was driving her sensitivity up to eleven.

Ichigo's hands returned to Rangiku's tits and cupped them. He admired how huge her breasts were. He coudlnt' even get his hands around them. Beneath him, Rangiku continued to moan when Ichigo's soft hands squeezed her, Ichigo finding her tits firmer than he imagined. Rangiku's breathing started to quicken as Ichigo slowly dragged his tongue up her breast, inching closer and closer to her sensitive nipple.

But when Ichigo stopped just short of her areola Rangiku whined pathetically, the need to feel Ichigo's amazing tongue on her tender spot. "Ooooh!" Rangiku moaned, reaching for her breasts and pressing them together. "More, Ichigo! More!" she begged.

"So needy…" Ichigo chuckled, burying his face into her glorious melons. "You've teased me enough times with these puppies. I'm just returning the favor."

"Mmmmh!" moaned Rangiku, completely overtaken by arousal at this point by Ichigo's tongue. She rubbed her legs together, brushing up against Ichigo's huge erection. She reached for Ichigo and dragged her nails down his blue back, wishing that he would give her what she wanted.

But instead Ichigo pulled away from her bountiful bosom. He slid off of Rangiku and laid next to her, parting her legs with a hand. While giving her another draining kiss, Ichigo's hand grasped her tit and squeezed, making her moan into his lips before his tongue began to dance with hers. Spying the Incubus's throbbing cock, Rangiku reached down and wrapped her fingers around his huge girth, admiring his impressive size. Her mind a fog thanks to being drained of so much of her life force, she lazily started to stroke him before pulling away from Ichigo's lips. A stream of white energy left her mouth and snaked into Ichigo's before he swallowed, licking his lips. "You're…so huge…" she whispered, her body trembling when Ichigo's tail started to touch her leg. "I can't wait to have it inside me…"

"I know," Ichigo said with a smile. "But before that…" he looked down and controlled his tail further up Rangiku's leg. "You'll only get it when I've had my fill."

The pointy tail trailed up Rangiku's thigh before it reached her pussy. The soft tip nudged her pink folds, momentarily brushing the patching of blonde hair above it. Rangiku waited with bated breath for Ichigo's appendage to pierce her, laying there in agony as he teased her, refusing to give his tail the necessary push.

That is, until he did.

The dark room's tranquility was shattered by the loud cry Rangiku when the blue tail penetrated her, spearing her pussy and diving deep into her honeypot. "Ah! Ahhh!" Rangiku cried out, throwing her head back while Ichigo fucked her with his tail. "Oh god!" Her pussy was nice and moist for Ichigo's appendage but she was as wet as a river by the time Ichigo's tail started moving inside her. She looked down and watched in aroused fascination while the tail slid into her cunt. She gripped the sheets and rolled her head back again as

Taking hold of her hand, Ichigo guided it back to his cock. "I didn't say stop…" Ichigo told her before returning to licking and sucking on her neck. Rangiku followed Ichigo's command and resumed jerking the Incubus off.

"Nghh!" Rangiku groaned as Ichigo's tail twisted inside her. She'd been with men before but Ichigo's tail was outstripping all of her former flames, hitting spots that very few ever hit. Her breathing became ragged while Ichigo covered her neck with his saliva, her hand moving faster while servicing Ichigo. "It feels…so good!" she breathed, arching her back when the tail pushed deeper. "OH! YES!" She bit down on her lower lip, feeling the pleasure well up inside her. Her body so sensitive from Ichigo's machinations, Rangiku found herself at the edge already. "Cumming!" she shouted, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's tail as her body readied itself for the inevitable orgasm. "I'm cumming!"

"No."

The simple word suddenly caused the pleasure in her body to stop, all ecstasy vanishing in a second. Rangiku blinked in confusion, her body denied it's climax. "Whaaa-"

Turning her head, Ichigo smiled mercilessly at his new victim. "I'm sorry, Rangiku but you've been a naughty girl. You've been flaunting this sexy body of yours, constantly teasing me day in and day out. So I'm going to punish you for that." He reached down and circled her navel before licking her cheek with his tongue. "You won't cum until I let you. And I won't let you…" he leaned forward until Rangiku felt like she was falling into the abyss of Ichigo's dark eyes, "until I'm satisfied."

Rangiku groaned in disappointment when Ichigo's tail slipped out of her but gasped when the Incubus suddenly sprang up and straddled Rangiku's lap. He slid his massive cock between her huge tits and squeezed them together. "I know you love it when men pay attention to your breasts, Rangiku. So I'm going to help myself to them."

The Incubus started to fuck Rangiku's tits, sliding his cock in and out of her tits. Rangiku joined her hands with Ichigo's and squeezed her firm tits, trapping his cock in a prison of cleavage. "Ooooh," she slurred as she stared at Ichigo's huge tip as it poked out of her boob-trap. "My titties feel so good."

"Yes," Ichigo hissed. A wide smile stretched across his lips as he indulged in Rangiku's breasts. "Your tits feel amazing." He saw Rangiku's perky pink nipples and pinched them with his fingers. "Heheh, how does that feel?" he asked teasingly.

Again Rangiku arched her back. Her body was so sensitive now that even that kinky move made her pussy get soaking wet again. "Nghhh!" she groaned. Even though Ichigo was only using her breasts she could feel the pleasure start to swell inside her. Desperate to please Ichigo she leaned down and stuck out her tongue to lick Ichigo's tip. She tasted Ichigo's pre-cum as it dripped from his tip. "Mmmh!" Soon her tongue was covered with Ichigo's pre-cum, her mouth heavy with the Incubus's taste. "Ahhh…" she moaned as she continued to lick the tip. Her tits burned from the heat of the demon's cock, heating up her sensitive body.

Ichigo could see how into it Rangiku was and let go of her nipples. Taking his cock out of her cleavage-prison, the demon guided it to Rangiku's lips. "You want a taste of my delicious cock?"

"Oh yes…" Rangiku slurred, showing Ichigo her slutty side as she licked the head. "I want to taste your cock…"

"Okay…" Ichigo grinned. "But you have to call me Master first."

"Please…" Looking up at Ichigo with begging eyes, Rangiku opened her mouth wide. "Please, Master, fuck my mouth-pussy."

Sliding up Rangiku's front, Ichigo gripped Rangiku's head and guided his cock into her awaiting orifice. "Ahhhhh…" Ichigo tilted his head back as his new slave's lips wrapped around him. "That feels nice…"

Gckk!" Rangiku gagged as she choked on cock. Thanks to her years of experience she could suppress her gag reflex but even that skill was pushed to its limit by Ichigo's thick girth. Saliva dripped down her chin. "Gckkk!" She struggled for air but couldn't find the energy to stop Ichigo, her need to please Ichigo more urgent than the need for air. ' _He's so big! My jaw feels like it's gonna pop off!'_ she thought in between lewd moans. Ichigo pulled out of her mouth to give her some needed oxygen but Rangiku merely wrapped her lips around him again and sucked him off. "Mmmmh!"

"Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned, running a hand through her hair tenderly before going back to fucking her face. "You've always had a mouth on you, Rangiku. I think I'll use it a lot more once I've made you my thrall."

"Pwaaa!" Rangiku gasped when Ichigo pulled out of her mouth again. "Oh god! Your cock tastes so good!" she slurred while licking the side of Ichigo's shaft, getting a good taste of the demon's meaty rod.

Continuing to grin at the seductive woman's submission, he leaned forward and smacked his cock against her face. Rangiku sighed heavenly before she paid attention to Ichigo's sac. "Mmmh!" she hummed as she sucked on Ichigo's balls.

His head rolling back and his tail arching, Ichigo pulled his sac out of her mouth and went back to skullfucking the woman. His heavy breathing quickened as his ecstasy wore down his stamina. "I'm gonna cum!" he grunted, gripping Rangiku's head and stuffing his cock down her throat, gagging her. "Swallow it all!" he commanded before unloading into her mouth.

Rangiku shook uncontrollably while Ichigo filled her mouth with cum. Her sensitive body was on the verge of cumming just from getting skullfucked but Ichigo's will kept her on the edge, forbidding her from going over it. She swallowed every last drop of Ichigo's thick cum, losing herself to the taste of his spunk while he filled her stomach.

Ichigo pulled his still-hard cock out of her mouth and got off of the woman. "Not bad…" he said when he saw that Rangiku had followed his command. "Get on your hands and knees," he told her.

Though her moves were sluggish from Ichigo's edging, Rangiku rolled over and got on all fours, showing Ichigo her shapely rump. "Please, Master…" she begged, the need to cum driving her almost to tears. "Please let me cum."

But Ichigo shook his head. "Naughty Rangiku. You can't just ask for it." He mounted the strawberry blonde and pushed his manhood against her dripping pink folds. "You have to earn it, like a good thrall."

"AHH!" Rangiku howled when Ichigo thrust into her, bottoming her out instantly and piercing her womb. "OH MY GOD!" She felt herself approach orgasm again but Ichigo kept her at bay. "SO BIG!"

Gripping Rangiku's curvy waist, Ichigo slowly dominated the lieutenant's cunt. He made sure each thrust into the woman made her want to orgasm, completely reshaping her womanhood into the shape of his cock. His tip felt snug inside Rangiku's precious cradle, sending shocks of ecstasy rock Rangiku's body to her core. "Ah! Ah!" moaned the Incubus with each sharp push into her. "Your pussy's great!"

"Cock…so big…" Rangiku drooled, Ichigo fucking her senseless. Her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the bed with her ass in the air. "Oh godddddd!" she slurred with her face in the sheets.

Reaching around her to grab Rangiku's huge melons, Ichigo leaned back and sat down. Rangiku found herself on his lap, bouncing up and down on his shaft. "Ride me," he whispered in her ear.

Putting her hands on Ichigo's knees for support, Rangiku planted her feet on the bed and lifted herself up. She groaned as her pussy moved around Ichigo's huge clamhammer before the Incubus suddenly grabbed her hips and slammed her back down, filling her pussy instantly. "Gah!" Rangiku cried out when Ichigo once again pillaged her womb. Her huge tits bounced like balloons as her body moved against her will, her ass smacking Ichigo's hips. When Ichigo's hand reached around to rub her clit, tears began to roll down her face. Ichigo's control over her kept her in a state of edging. Her body wanted to climax so badly but couldn't. "Ohhhh myyyyy godddddd!" she slurred, her hips moving faster. Her lower half felt numb from Ichigo mashing her pussy.

"Ahhhh…" Ichigo sighed, enjoying how good Rangiku's pussy felt around his cock, his hands reached up to cup Rangiku's jugs. His tail slipped around them and brushing her clit. "Your body is just the best. Your pussy is great!" he praised, his sweaty chest pressing into her back, causing a sensual grind to heat up the two.

"OHHH! NGHHHHHH!" Rangiku cleched her teeth, her rampant riding causing the bed to shake, the wobbling legs threatening to break. "MY PUSSY IS MELTING!" she cried out, her back arching as she approached orgasm…and was once again denied sweet release. "PLEASE!" she cried out in agonizing ecstasy. "PLEASE, MASTER! PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

' _She sure is loud…'_ Ichigo thought. ' _I hope she doesn't alert anyone.'_

" _Oh, not to worry, my dear."_ Tsukuyomi's shadow appeared on the wall behind him, her shade spreading throughout the whole room. " _My influence has grown to the point where I can soundproof the room with my shadow. You're not going to be heard by anyone.'_

Ichigo was too busy fucking Rangiku silly to think about the implications of Tsukuyomi's growing powers, paying it no mind and just enjoying their isolation. Slamming her down onto his cock, Ichigo held the woman still before leaning forward, his hands roaming her sweaty, beautiful body while she groaned incoherently. "You want to cum?" he whispered into her ear.

"Please…" Rangiku whimpered, her face wet with tears while her dripping juices soaked Ichigo's balls. "I want to cum so baaaaaad…"

"What are you willing to do if I let you?"

"Anything!" Rangiku turned her head and looked at the demon with pleading eyes. "I'll do anything you want!"

"Really?" His hand brushed her stomach. "Will you be my slave forever? My sexy, dirty thrall?"

"Yes!" Rangiku cried out as a dark sensation overtook her. "I'll be your slave!"

"Good answer."

Ichigo relented and let go of his control over Rangiku's body. All at once, the countless orgasms hit Rangiku at the same time. "AHHHHHHH!" Rangiku screamed loudly as she finally went over the edge, her pussy squirting around Ichigo's cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she threw her head back onto Ichigo's shoulder, losing all sensation of her body while she climaxed like a whore. "OHHHMYYYGODDDD!"

The sudden tight vice-grip on his cock gave Ichigo all the push he needed to cum along with the woman. He buried his face into her strawberry blonde hair and smiled before unloading inside her, filling her womb to its limit.

Her body shaking as she experienced rapture one climax after another, Rangiku started turning into Ichigo's thrall. As her mark of submission appeared on her stomach, her skin turned cherry red, horns poking out of her head and wings beginning to sprout from her back. Ichigo watched in delight as hot milk erupted out of her huge tits, Rangiku's breasts growing even bigger as they filled with milk.

When Rangiku's transformation was complete and she finally stopped climaxing, the newly made Succubus looked down at herself. "What…what…am I?" she gasped, her mind fuzzy.

Lifting the red thrall off of him and laying her down on the bed, Ichigo laid on top of her and cupped her milky breasts. "Isn't it obvious? You're my new cow."

"A cow?" Rangiku licked her lips at the thought. "I like that."

"Good. Because I haven't had my fill," the Incubus said as he spread her legs. "You want to please your Master, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

As Ichigo indulged in his new thrall, the shadow on the wall watched them with glee. ' _This is even better than I planned,'_ Tsukuyomi thought to herself. ' _Enjoy your harem, Ichigo…while you can.'_

 _'Hahahahahah…'_

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Hold on to your seatbelts! It's about to get Whacky up in here!**

 **Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 _ **The next day…**_

 **Squad 12; R &D Dept.**

Mayuri typed furiously at the keyboard, imputing data from his new experiment. Behind him was a new test subject, some new monstrosity hovering in a vat full of preserving fluid. "Interesting. I'll have to try electro-shock therapy on the subject next to test how its nerves react to electrostimulation. Nemu? Fetch me the neural shockers!" he called out.

When silence greeted him the mad scientist spun around in his chair and saw no sign of his ever-vigilant lieutenant/daughter. "Nemu!" he shouted, getting angry. "Nemu, come out here this instant!" When Nemu refused to appear Mayuri had to concede that she wasn't in the lab.

"Hmm…that's peculiar. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen much of Nemu all morning." His insane eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hmph! Useless girl is never around when I need her," he scowled before getting up. "Seriously, where is she?"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Nemu's Room**

Unfortunately for Mayuri, his daughter was a little preoccupied getting turned into an Incubus's thrall.

Nemu clawed at the wall while Ichigo fucked her behind. The Incubus had approached her earlier while she was on her way back to her father after delivering a package. After his steamy night with Rangiku, Ichigo's powers of seduction had increased immensely. All Ichigo had to do was lure Nemu into her room with his seductive gaze, stating that he had something to give her. Nemu's deep blush signaled her dwindling resistance and as soon as she closed the door behind her, Ichigo dropped his disguise and donned his true Incubus form, pressing himself agasint her.

Even with her inhuman strength, one devouring kiss was all it took to subdue the artificial woman. Succumbing to Ichigo's kiss, Nemu quickly shed her clothes and let Ichigo do as he pleased with her.

Pinned against the wall by the naked blue-skinned teenager, Nemu wrapped her arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders while he attacked her neck. "Oh Ichigo!" she moaned, heat burning inside her as the demon fondled her ample bosom through her outfit. "Ah!" she gasped when Ichigo dipped his hand in her miniskirt to touch her down there. Her slender legs wobbled and she started reciprocating Ichigo's actions, kissing his neck and reaching down to grasp his huge manhood. "Ichigo, you're such a fine specimen."

Ichigo smiled, knowing how the scientist's daughter's mind worked. "Yes. And I must say…" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her outfit off of her, "so are you. Mayuri sure knew what he was doing when he made you."

"Ahhh!" Nemu cried out when his hand returned to her pussy, rubbing her wet lips while kissing her, feeding her his corruptive spirit energy. "Ah! Ohhhh!" Not used to such sensual feelings, Nemu's head rolled backward before she squirted all over Ichigo's hand.

The Incubus didn't wait for Nemu to finish her orgasm before ending his foreplay. He'd had enough playtime with Soi-Fon and Rangiku. As soon as he awoken he'd been possessed with an urge to fuck like a primal beast. And he was going to unleash his sensual libido on every girl he could think of.

Nemu gasped in surprise when Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to press her into the wall. She found herself sandwiched between the wall and Ichigo. No sooner did Ichigo push into her tight folds did she begin her skin turned a strange lime green and two tails sprouted from her behind, her ass growing in size. Horns sprouted from her forehead, scraping against the wall. It was an odd transformation but Ichigo figured that Nemu was an odd girl so he didn't mind. Turning her head, Ichigo gave her another deep kiss while he buried his cock inside her. "You're tight…" he whispered, her large bubble butt jiggling as Ichigo reshaped her pussy with his huge cock, stretching her all the way to her folds. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes!" Nemu panted, the ecstasy overwhelming. She found such bliss that she'd never known and she wanted more. She wanted to give Ichigo everything she had to offer for more of this feeling. Spending too much time in her father's service had deprived her of knowing the pleasures of the flesh, pleasures that Ichigo was more than happy to show her. "Oh god! This feels amazing!"

Ichigo's hands went to Nemu's soft buns and squeezed them, digging his fingers into her phat cheeks while pumping harder in and out of her. "Fuck! I almost forgot how tight virgins were!" he grunted, so turned on that he was already on the verge of orgasm.

Pulling her away from the wall, Ichigo pushed his new thrall down onto the floor. The green Succubus managed to get onto her hands and knees before Ichigo was back inside her, fucking him with wild abandon. "OH YES! YES!" she shouted, her claws digging into the floor, her tails wrapping around Ichigo's waist, pulling him in deeper into her tight flower. Ichigo grabbed her long braid and pulled, forcing Nemu's back to arch. Closing his eyes, Ichigo smiled while he heard the dirty sound coming from Nemu's pussy as he plugged her cunt with his cock, along with the sound of his hips smacking her juicy ass.

With Ichigo pulling her braid to keep her back arched, Nemu cupped her bouncing tits and squeezed them roughly, rolling her eyes into the back of her head as her mind went into ecstasy overload. "Oh! OH! OH! OHH! OHHHHH!" Her face twisted with unadulterated pleasure. "Master! Master Ichigo, I'm cumming!"

Pulling out of the green girl, Ichigo wedged his cock between her plump asscheeks and squeezed them together, the Incubus titled his head back and smirked before exploding all over Nemu's ass and back. "Mmmmhhh…" he hummed before sitting back. As Nemu collapsed to the ground, Ichigo felt the presence of Tsukuyomi appear behind him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

" _More, Ichigo…_ " the temptress whispered. " _I know you want more."_

"Yes…" Ichigo whispered back, leaning back into her soft embrace. "More…"

 ** _Hours later…  
_ Squad Five**

Shinji looked around the office but found no sign of his small lieutenant. "Momo?" he called out. "Momo? Where are you at?" He stepped outside and stopped one of his men. "Hey, you seen Momo lately?"

"Oh, she said that she was going to train alone in the woods about an hour ago," the young man said.

The Vizard captain blinked before shrugging. "What the hell? I thought she was doing the paperwork? If she was going to go train she should have at least told me."

"Would you have said no?" the man asked out of curiosity.

"Probably not. Still would've been nice to know if she had plans," Shinji grumbled as he walked away, leaving the man to merely shake his head and wonder how Shinji was so nonchalant about his lieutenant up and disappearing…

 ** _Meanwhile…  
_ Woods near Squad Five**

Momo had made a certain quiet spot in the woods her training spot. It was nice and isolated, letting her train in peace and quiet except for the times she came here with Rangiku or Toshiro.

It was the perfect spot for Ichigo to fuck her and turn her into a thrall.

The Incubus was busy eating out the petite lieutenant, taking advantage of her small body by doing a standing 69. Saliva dripped down Momo's face while she choked on cock, already enthralled to Ichigo's will. Like with Nemu, all it took was a subtle suggestion by Ichigo to go someplace private and a quick kiss to turn Momo into his willing slut.

By the time Ichigo gave his new thrall cum to swallow, Momo had already completed her demonic transformation. Her skin as now a light lavender, similar to Tsukuyomi's, ram-like horns sprouting out of her head. Like the others, her proportions had increased and she'd become a little taller.

"Mmmmh!" the purple girl moaned as she swallowed Ichigo's treat, addicted to her new master's taste. Like Nemu, Momo had never really explored the pleasures of the flesh. She'd lost her virginity on a drunken night with Izuru but sex was rather foreign to her. So foreign, in fact, that simply giving Ichigo head while he ate her out caused her sensitive body to climax already. "MMMMMH!" Ichigo smiled as Momo gushed, his devilish tongue dipping into her squirting honeypot.

Turning her around, Ichigo bent her over a large stump and rubbed his cock against her entrance. "You want this?" he teased.

Gripping the edges of the stump, Momo smiled, ready to pleasure her new master. "Please stick it in my poor pussy." She reached down and spread her lips to entice him with her hole.

But Ichigo had other plans in mind. "Oh, I'm going to put it in your hole…" he said as he aimed his cock at her ass. "But not the one you're thinking of. I've decided, Momo," he tenderly patted her head and kissed her cheek, "I've decided to make you one of my anal toys."

Momo gasped when the head pushed into her backdoor. "But…but I've never done it in the butt before, Master!"

"Just relax…" he told her, palming her enlarged asscheeks. "It'll feel good."

"Kyaaa!" Momo squealed as a massive cock entered her asshole. "OH MY GOD!" Her lavender body trembled as Ichigo pushed inch after finch of him into her, her tight asshole sucking him in deeper. The pain showed on her face as her ass was stretched to the limit. She knew that she would be walking with a limp for a while after this. "It's so big!"

"Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned as he pushed into his thrall's asshole, the tight heat of Momo's bottom so very enticing. He reached around and cupped Momo's tits, gently massaging them to help Momo loosen up. "Just relax, Momo. Relax…" his seductive voice whispered into her ear.

After a few seconds, Momo's body obeyed Ichigo's will and she relaxed. "Guhh!" she groaned as Ichigo pushed deeper. "So…deep…" Tears dripped down her eyes as Ichigo buried the last inch into her ass. "You're…you're so deep!" she gasped, her hands joining Ichigo's in fondling her breasts. "You're touching my stomach!"

Turning Momo's head, Ichigo silenced her with another kiss, giving her more of his spirit energy. As Ichigo's dark power filled her, the searing pain in her ass slowly gave way to pleasure, her mind and body yielding to Ichigo's will. She closed her eyes and moaned into Ichigo's mouth while her ass loosened up. Ichigo slowly pulled out, enjoying every second of her asshole trying its hardest to pull him back in before roughly shoving back into her.

"Ah!" Momo broke the kiss and cried out, shattering the tranquility of the forest around her while Ichigo fucked her ass. "Oh god! My ass!" she gripped the edges of the stump and started to buck her hips into Ichigo's thrusts. "My ass feels so good!"

"Yes it does," Ichigo panted. He gripped Momo's slender waist and fucked her harder, sweat beginning to drip down his back as he plowed her asshole. The need to drive his thrall wilder unbearable, the Incubus wrapped his arms around Momo and lifted her up off the ground. His hands hooked around the back of her knees and he pulled her close, thrusting into her tight asshole while she dangled in the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" Momo cried out uncontrollably. "Master! Master, I'm cumming!" she shouted as the pleasure overtook her. "Ohhhh!" Her pussy squirted all over the stump. Ichigo felt her ass squeeze around him and couldn't hold it in. Throwing his head back, Ichigo moaned together with Momo before cumming inside her ass. "Oooooohhh…" Momo slurred, shivering as Ichigo filled her stomach. "I feel so full…"

Ichigo pulled out of Momo and laid her down on the soft grass, wiping his sweaty brow. When Momo looked up at him, he knelt down and kissed her. "Why don't we go back to your place?" he suggested. "I need a shower."

"Me too, Master," Momo giggled. "Can we have more fun in the shower?"

"Of course. I haven't had enough of your nice ass yet."

" _Oho? You still haven't had enough, have you, Ichigo?"_ asked Tsukuyomi, working more and more influence over the boy. " _Don't you want more?"_

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he picked Momo back up. "I want more…"

 ** _Hours later…  
_ Squad Four**

Captain Unohana walked down the hallway. The other nurses bowed as she passed by, though they were all confused and worried by the stern look on the medic's face.

Unohana couldn't shake this feeling. There was something in the air that gave her chills. ' _This presence… it's nearby…'_ She looked around and frowned. There was a presence in the air. None of the other Soul Reapers felt it but Unohana could. There was something here that was hiding in their midst. Or rather, someone. It was almost nonexistent, like a ghost, but Unohana could feel it.

"It can't be…" Unohana shook her head. This feeling felt familiar. Twice in her life she had felt this spiritual pressure. Once when Mai Origashi, the Head-Captain's third-seat/lover, succumbed to her own dark experiments and became the Succubus known as Tsukuyomi. Together with Senshumaru and Yamamoto, she'd sealed the woman away, though the price in lives was costly. The second time she felt it was when Orihime Inoue accidentally opened her tomb and became possessed by the demon. Had it not been for Ichigo Kurosaki's timely intervention she and Yamamoto would have perished at Orihime's hands. Thanks to Ichigo and a redeemed Orihime, Tsukuyomi finally perished.

But now she could feel Tsukuyomi's presence again.

' _Could we have made a mistake? Was Ichigo wrong and she jumped to another person before Orihime stabbed her? No. I saw the body myself. That was Mai. Then why am I so uneasy? Should I alert Genryusai?'_ Unohana contemplated on what to do. ' _Am I being paranoid? When Orihime first released Tsukuyomi the Head-Captain immediately sensed her return. So if he hasn't alerted me on the matter then that should mean she's still dead. And yet…'_ Unohana put a hand over her heart. ' _Why can't I shake this restless feeling?'_

 ** _Meanwhile…  
_ Isane's Room**

While Tsukuyomi soundproofed the room, Ichigo sat on the bed and enjoyed the two lovely ladies giving him a double blowjob.

After enjoying a steamy shower with Momo, Ichigo moved on to his next victim: Kiyone. Ichigo searched for her and found her in Squad Four, on her way to meet Isane. Ichigo charmed his way into getting Kiyone to let him tag alone, entering Isane's room with her. Isane was suddenly alarmed when Ichigo kissed her sister but a quick devouring kiss from Ichigo made her more compliant.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo moaned, sitting back and watching as the sisters sucked and licked his throbbing cock. Both girls were enjoying their new forms after Ichigo had turned them into thralls.

Both girls shared the same blue skin-color, similar to Ichigo's except lighter. However, Ichigo noticed that Isane had actually became shorter after she'd transformed. Instead of being a few inches taller than Ichigo, the silver-haired girl was now actually a few inches shorter than Ichigo, happy than ever to no longer be so tall.

Laying back on the bed, Ichigo smiled as he felt the pressure in his cock build up. The more he fed off his thralls, the more his libido grew. After feasting on so many women today his body felt like it was in a perpetual state of arousal, his cock throbbing despite cumming so many times.

"I'm gonna cum…" Ichigo panted, sweat beading down his blue chest.

"Please cum, Master," Isane purred, dragging her tongue up the side of Ichigo's shaft.

"Yes, Master. We want your cum," begged Kiyone, her tongue licking the slit of Ichigo's cock, lost in the taste of her new master's pre-cum.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo smiled and moaned lewdly before cumming all over the sisters' faces. Both sisters stuck their tongues out while Ichigo painted their faces white, the two of them desperate to taste their master's seed. "Ahhh…" the two ladies moaned as they licked each other's faces clean of Ichigo's cum before turning their tongues back to Ichigo's cock and licking it clean.

Once they were finished, both sisters were gripped by a wave of arousal. Standing up, Isane turned around and pressed herself agasint the wall with her ass sticking out, spreading her lips. "Please, fuck me, Master! My pussy needs your cock!" she begged.

Lying down on the floor, Kiyone pulled her legs back and offered herself to the Incubus. "No, Master! Fuck me first! My pussy is aching so bad! I need your cock right now!" she lewdly pleaded.

Ichigo looked from one sister to the other, eager to fuck them both. However, he had a sudden flashback to the orgy he had in the World of the Living and a very dark and devious idea came to him. "Girls, I think I know of how we can all have fun at the same time." He turned to the blue girl on the floor. "Kiyone, I want you to ride me, right now."

Squealing in happiness, the horned Kiyone leapt up off the floor and hurried over to Ichigo. As she began to crawl onto his lap to impale herself down onto his cock, Ichigo quickly stopped her and turned her around, making her face away from him. Grabbing her hips, Ichigo slowly brought the small thrall down on his cock, enjoying her cute gasp as his girth invaded her warm hole. Kiyone's face turned slutty as she took all of Ichigo in, feeling so full.

And yet…she was feeling something else.

Her body under Ichigo's dirty mind, Kiyone moaned as her body began to change. Isane gasped as Kiyone glowed with a dark glow, Ichigo's eyes turning dark as he willed her body to change. When she looked down, she saw that she had a new addition. "Kiyone…you're…"

" _Oho? I see someone's been taking a page out of my book,"_ said an amused Tsukuyomi.

Kiyone looked down to see that Ichigo had turned her into a futa, her own erect penis swaying as Ichigo began to thrust into her. "M-master?! Why do I have a cock?"

"Because," Ichigo said, his eyes going to a blushing Isane. "You can fuck your sister while I fuck you."

Watching her master fuck her now-futa sister was the biggest turn-on in Isane's life. Her pussy's juices dripping down her leg, Isane walked over to the fornicating duo. Ichigo smirked and laid back on the bed, lying in the middle of it with Kiyone on top of him.

Two more moans joined Ichigo's as Isane slid down Kiyone's futa cock. The younger sister found herself trapped in between the two blue demons. All she could do was throw her head back against Ichigo's chest and wail in ecstasy from the dual pleasures assaulting her, Ichigo fucking her tight pussy as well as Isane bouncing up and down on her futa cock. The bed shook and rocked while the three demons fucked like animals, Isane reveling feeling her sister's cock going in and out of her pussy while tears streaked down Kiyone's face as she was assaulted by so much pleasure.

"Cumming! I'm gonna cum!" the small thrall shouted, unable to contain the pleasure within her. "Oh my godddddd!" Her eyes rolled backwards before she climaxed in the biggest orgasm of her life.

"Inside! Cum inside!" Isane begged, her hips moving with a mind of their own. Her tail tangled with Kiyone's and Ichigo's, knotting up the three of them as she felt cum fill her pussy. "Yesss!"

Leaning back, Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned as he came together with his new thralls, filling Kiyone's womb while she filled Isane's.

Soon, the three demons had returned to the floor. Ichigo stood on his feet, fucking Kiyone's face. He'd changed both girl's bodies after their romp on the bed, turning Kiyone back to normal and making Isane a futa, enjoying one sister fucking the other.

Tsukuyomi whispered into his ear as she manifested behind him, shocking the two stunned ladies although neither stopped their activities. "Nicely done, Ichigo," the woman praised. "I can feel the power in this strong, powerful body," she marveled, running her hands over Ichigo's powerful biceps. "You're more powerful than I could ever dream of. You're perfect. Are you ready for a real test of your abilities?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's still one woman whom you've yet to enthrall. The only one who still poses a threat to us."

Ichigo gave a slight groan as he came in Kiyone's mouth again before he turned back to Tsukuyomi. "Who?"

"Captain Unohana."

 ** _Meanwhile…  
_ Squad Four; Garden**

Unohana sat in private garden, sitting amongst her flowers while the sun set behind her. There was no more doubt in her mind anymore. The dark presence she'd felt was growing and it was close. ' _No doubt Ichigo is busy controlling Isane and Kiyone.'_ And after inquiring to the other captains with female lieutenants, Unohana had to accept that in all likelihood that Ichigo had enthralled almost every strong female Soul Reaper to his will. Soon, he and his dark partner would be coming for her.

And she would be ready.

While Ichigo enjoyed himself with Unohana's lieutenant and Isane's sister, Unohana had busied herself with preparing for the inevitable confrontation. There was no time to alert the Head-Captain and even if she could, Ichigo would use his thralls as shields to distract the others. She knew that the burden of stopping Ichigo fell on her shoulders and that she had to stop the pair by any means necessary.

So she'd readied a little surprise for Ichigo.

' _Come Ichigo. I'm waiting…'_

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Kisuke's Shop**

Kisuke was working as fast as he could. Time was of the essence and every second counted. He hooked another cable to the huge cylinder in the middle of the room and rushed over to the computer console to type in more data. He'd constructed the machine on the fly and hoped that it would accomplish its purpose. "Okay…I think all variables have been accounted for. How's your work going, Tessai?" he called out to the burly man in the next room over.

"Almost finished!" said the former Kidō corp. commander. "It wasn't easy putting it together on such short notice."

"Will it work?"

"We won't know until we test it," Tessai replied back.

Sighing, Kisuke took off his hat and wiped his sweaty brow. He'd forgotten how much adrenaline pumps through a man's veins when he's working on the fly. "It'll have to do then. Bring the first project in."

Tessai came in, his face just as sweaty as Kisuke's. In his hands was a glowing cube, brimming with purple energy. "Are we absolutely certain this is the right idea?" he asked as he handed it to Kisuke.

"We're low on options. As of right now, this is the only viable path to take." Taking the cube from Tessai, Kisuke put the item into a small metal chamber next to the tube. Walking back over to the console. "Okay, let's do this." He grabbed a knob and slowly turned it, activating the device. "Take a deep breath," he told the subject in the cylinder, "This might sting a bit…"

The box containing the cube glowed purple. A line of energy flowed from a tube connecting the box to the cylinder. As the cylinder lit up gold, Kisuke could hear something coming from inside the device: a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" came an earsplitting wail, making the scientist and his friend cringe.

"Shut it off!" Tessai demanded. "You're hurting her!"

"No. We have to keep going," Kisuke insisted, turning the knob more to crank more energy into the cylinder. "We can't do this gently. She knew the risk when I told her and she accepted it. She's the only one with any chance of stopping them. It's now or never."

More screams came from the cylinder, making both men feel horrible for what they were doing to the poor girl inside. The screams grew louder as Kisuke cranked on the knob until it was at full power. The box containing the cube was surrounded by purple flames, its power slowly corrupting the golden glow of the cube's occupant until it was just as dark. Then Kisuke and Tessai started hearing a different sound.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" went a lewd moan before a very titillating gasp escaped the cylinder. "OH YES! YESSSS!"

"I think it's working…" said Kisuke. His attention was distracted by a light flashing on the console and he quickly hit the big red button. "Now to make it permanent."

The box flashed purple one last time like a star going supernova before dying out. Meanwhile, the cylinder's glow grew in intensity as canisters pumped multiple gasses and liquids into the device. As the glow became almost blinding, Kisuke heard a rather orgasmic cry come from his volunteering test subject.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Another blinking light when off, prompting Kisuke to hit the kill-switch to the device. The glow quickly faded and Kisuke quickly began to unplug the tubs to the cylinder while Tessai rushed to unlock the machine. The two men stood back once Tessai undid the last of the locks and the door flew open, a burst of red smoke filling the room. Coughing, Kisuke fanned away the smoke while Tessai opened the window.

"Well Ms. Inoue? How are you feeling?"

 ** _Meanwhile…  
_ Squad Four; Garden**

Ichigo made his way through the garden, the moon beginning to rise in the night sky. Despite his vigorous fucking the past few days, he felt more energized than ever. He'd went by Unohana's quarters but found no sign of the woman. It wasn't until Isane mentioned the private garden that her captain tended to did Ichigo figure out where she was. ' _A midnight romp in a flowerbed? Sounds good to me,'_ the horny teen/demon thought.

" _I'd be more cautious if I were you_ ," warned Tsukuyomi. " _Unohana isn't to be taken lightly. Even Orihime didn't have the strength to turn her into a thrall. And speaking of which…perhaps when we're done, we'll pay Orihime a visit finally."_

Before, such a suggestion would have made Ichigo stop and try to argue with the woman. But he was too far gone to resist such a tempting suggestion. " _Don't hurt her,"_ he merely said, not even realizing what he was agreeing to.

" _My sweet Ichigo, when have I ever deceived you? I promise that I won't hurt a single hair on that pretty little head of hers,"_ she told him. However, she kept her true thoughts hidden from the Incubus. ' _The rest of her will not be so lucky…'_

The boy continued along the garden path until he found his target sitting down in the middle of a flowerbed of lilies. The captain looked up and gave him her usual tender smile as he approached her. "Why, Ichigo. What brings you here to my garden this time of night?" she asked.

"I just wanted to come by and say hello," the boy slyly replied, making his way closer to the woman. "Isane told me you might be here."

"Ah, I was wondering where Isane was all day. I assumed she was with her sister, Kiyone."

"She was. I just ran into the pair and we talked for a few hours."

"Tell me, is that before or after you and Tsukuyomi made them your thralls?" Unohana's face turned dark as she dropped the act.

Ichigo blinked in surprise and took a step back out of alarm. "Tsuku-" He put on his most deceitful face and chuckled. "Captain Unohana, I think you're mistaken. Tsukuyomi's dead, remember?"

"You can drop the act, Ichigo," Unohana sternly warned him as she rose to her feet, brushing off the dirt on her clothes. "I am no fool. I can sense her within you. You're now Tsukuyomi's new host after she was forced out of Orihime. She's corrupted you and turned you into an Incubus." She glanced over in the direction of Squad Twelve and Five. "I see that you've been a busy little boy, having your way with all the female lieutenants. I assume that Rukia is also among your victims."

Deciding to end his pitiful deception, Ichigo quickly shed his human form and showed Unohana the Incubus he'd become. "Wow. You are clever."

"Why thank you. Now then," she reached for her zanpakuto and put a hand on her hilt. "I assume you're here to enthrall me? Turn me into one of your mindless horny sex slaves?"

"That's the plan," Ichigo smirked as he reached for Zangetsu. "I don't want to hurt you, Captain Unohana. I just want to make you mine."

"As enjoyable as that might be, I cannot let you continue this," Unohana frowned at the demon. "Ichigo, you're being manipulated by Tsukuyomi. Every time you grow stronger, so will she. You must see that you're nothing but a tool for her. Look what she did with Orihime."

For a moment, Ichigo blinked in confusion, letting Unohana think that she'd broken through to him. But the glow in Ichigo's eyes signaled Tsukuyomi's meddling and knew that her hold over him was too strong.

"Don't worry about Orihime," Ichigo smiled. "She'll see our way of things soon enough. After you, of course."

Unohana drew Minazuki. "You might find that you have the wrong impression about the situation."

"Oh really?" Ichigo drew Zangetsu and lunged for the beautiful woman…before the ground lit up beneath him. "What?"

"I told you, Ichigo, that you have the wrong impression about the situation. I'm not the prey here," she told him as the Kidō spell she'd laid while waiting for Ichigo activated. "You are."

"Arghhh!" Ichigo screamed as a square of white light lit up at his feet. Chains of energy sprouted from the ground and wrapped around his body, forcing him to his needs. "What the hell?! What is this?!"

"A little something I prepared just for you," Unohana said as her spell worked its magic. "Your dark spirit energy is vulnerable to pure, uncorrupted Reishi. Genryusai and I used the same trick to weaken Tsukuyomi a thousand years ago. I figured what's good for the goose is good for the gander. You're strong enough to overpower it normally but right now, it's your Achilles heel."

"Grrr!" Ichigo grunted, trying in vain to break the trains sapping his strength. He called out to his thralls but the spell had temporarily severed his connection to them. "Damn you!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Once you're unconscious I'll take you to Captain Kurotsuchi so we can extract Tsukuyomi out of your soul."

"Tsukuyomi…" Ichigo called out, groaning as he slumped forward. "Help…"

" _I must say, this makes things so much simpler,"_ said Tsukuyomi followed by a chilling laugh. " _Hahahaha…"_

A strange sense of vertigo hit Ichigo and he found himself back in his Inner World. He looked and saw the naked Tsukuyomi in front of him, a mirthless smile on her face. "Tsukuyomi? What are you doing?"

"Well, Ichigo. I'm afraid that you're at the end of your rope. I'd have love for us to have more fun together but this is where I take the wheel."

"Take the wheel?" Ichigo repeated confusingly, not realizing the dark circle that was surrounding him.

"And by take the wheel," she pointed at him. "I mean take your body completely."

Ichigo gasped as the shadows leapt up to wrap around him, identical to the chains of light binding his real body. "What are you doing? I thought we were together!"

"Oh but we are. I'm just going to put your mind in stasis from now on while I run your body. Consider it payment for ruining my fun before. Oh what?" She laughed when she saw the betrayed look on Ichigo's face. "Come now, Ichigo. I let have as much fun as you wanted with your friends. I think your body is a suitable price for my powers. I thought I'd be nice and transfer myself to your friend, Rukia, but you wouldn't let me. Of course, if I did I wouldn't have such a powerful new body with the energy of someone as strong as you, so I didn't mind."

"You…you…" Ichigo graoned as the shadows continued to ensnare him.

"And don't worry," Tsukuyomi flashed him an evil smile. "I'll be sure to give your regards to Orihime…before I make her my mewling slave."

"Tsukuyomi!" Ichigo shouted before his face was covered with shadows. After Ichigo was enshrouded, the darkness formed a purple egg around him, sealing him inside.

"Hahahahahah!" laughed the evil demon. "Did you really think this was a partnership? Your strength has been feeding me this whole time to give me more power. I could make a new physical body now. But…" she put a hand on the side of the egg and smirked. "Yours will do nicely…"

"Now then… it's your turn, Retsu."

Back in the real world, the captain blinked in surprise when purple lightning erupted from Ichigo. Her eyes widened in horror when she felt the boy's spiritual pressure getting stronger instead of weaker. "What is this?! This can't be happening!"

Ichigo's mouth moved but it was no longer his voice. " ** _Using the same trick as before? How naïve of you, Retsu…_** "

"It can't be!" Retsu gasped in horror. "Tsukuyomi!"

" ** _In the flesh._** "

With a loud cry, Ichigo's spiritual pressure erupted and he broke free of the spell restraining him. His dark, corruptive spirit energy infiltrated the square that was holding him and dissolved the trap of pure Reishi by corrupting it. " ** _No more waiting in the wings. No more letting children have their fun while I watch. No more feeding off of others to survive._** " Raising his hand, Ichigo created a purple egg around himself, the parasitic Succubus within him reshaping his body into her buxom female form.

" ** _I have returned."_** The egg broke apart, revealing a purple skinned woman standing in Ichigo's place. Retsu looked on in horror at the restored Tsukuyomi, having completely taken over Ichigo's body to recreate her own. " ** _Why the long face, Retsu? Aren't you glad to see an old friend?_** "

"What have you done with Ichigo?!" Unohana demanded.

" ** _He played his part. Now his body belongs to me, along with all of his colossal power._** " She held her hand out in front of her and squeezed it into a fist. " ** _This is more power than I could ever dream. I thought that Orihime was the golden goose of energy but Ichigo outstrips her by far. But enough about me…_** " she turned her attention back to Retsu and licked her lips. " ** _I think it's time I finished what I started a thousand years ago and turned you into my bitch._** "

"I think not!" Unohana shouted, holding out her hand. She knew she had to do something to subdue Tsukuyomi now that she was in full control of Ichigo's body. Her gambit had failed and now she had to use force. "Bakudo #-"

A hand grabbed her wrist. Unohana gasped in horror at the sight of Tsukuyomi right in front of her. " ** _Oh no, you don't!"_** Tsukuyomi backhanded the woman, sending her reeling backwards. She grabbed Minazuki and yanked it out of her grasp, depriving Unohana of her prized weapon. Unohana landed in a patch of flowers, squashing her prized florets as she landed with a hard thud.

Tsukuyomi was upon her in an instant. She grabbed Unohana's wrists and held them above the woman's head. "Get off of me!" yelled Unohana, trying to buck the demon off of her.

" ** _My, how the tables have turned,_** " Tsukuyomi grinned. " ** _You were too strong for me a thousand years ago. And Orihime certainly had no chance of turning you when she was mine. But now…_** " she leaned forward and opened her mouth, licking Unohana's cheek with her devilish tongue while the woman looked up at her disgustingly. " ** _You're mine. All mine._** "

"I'll never be your thrall!" Unohana shouted into her face defiantly.

" ** _Retsu…_** " Tsukuyomi chuckled. " ** _I'm not turning you into a thrall. No…_** " the demon of lust's eyes turned cold. " ** _You're going to be my bitch._** "

The demon gave the captain a deep kiss. Unohana tried her best to fight agasint the pull of her own spirit energy leaving her body but Tsukuyomi's will was stronger than ever before. After a few minutes Unohana's resistance slowed to a crawl and soon she was lying still as Tsukuyomi drained her dry.

Before Tsukuyomi could kill her, however, she stopped before Unohana was drained dry. Unohana's eyes were glazed over and she panted for breath, her mind fogging up from the incredible, draining kiss. "Don't…please…" Unohana begged.

" ** _That's right. Beg. It only makes this more enjoyable._** " With no strength left inside her, Unohana was powerless to stop Tsukuyomi as she opened her _Haori_ and removed her large sash. Like building up the anticipation of opening a Christmas present, Tsukuyomi slowly parted the folds to Unohana's top until her bouncy chest as exposed. Her _Hakama_ was pulled off, revealing her pussy to the woman, her womanhood covered with a bush of dark hair. Tsukuyomi licked her lips and sat up. " ** _How delicious. It looks so unspoiled. You've gone how long without having this pretty pussy fucked? A decade? A century? Since you sealed me away a millennium ago?_** " she teased. " ** _Don't worry, I'll be giving you what you've been needing real soon. I'm surprise you haven't noticed yet._** "

"Noticed…what?" Unohana groaned before she felt something poke her thigh. Looking down, her eyes widened at what was touching her. Tsukuyomi had changed Ichigo's body to look identical to her…except with one very big anatomical part of him.

" ** _I must say, Ichigo is quite the big boy. Don't you agree?_** " Tsukuyomi grinned as she stroked the huge cock between her legs. She put Unohana's naked legs on her shoulders and aimed her large appendage at Unohana's waiting pussy.

"Ahhh!" Unohana cried out when Tsukuyomi plunged her cock into her pussy, the demon bottoming out her womanhood, the tip touching her cervix. The purple demon didn't wait for Unohana to adjust to her huge girth before fucking the woman like mad, her hips slapping Unohana's as she drilled her cock in and out of the woman. With no strength to resist her, Unohana could do nothing but lie there and take the demon's pounding. "Nooo…" she groaned as pleasure coursed through her body. Tsukuyomi's skin had the same erotic effect as Ichigo's. And with her breasts rubbing into Unohana's, the pain in Unohana's pussy from being rammed by Tsukuyomi's huge cock slowly fading away into sweet, blissful pleasure.

Soon Unohana's cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Tsukuyomi reached for her swaying breasts and squeezed them roughly with her soft hands, her dark nails digging into soft skin. " ** _You're so tight around me. You really have gone forever since the last time you got laid, haven't you? Well don't worry. I'll be fucking you relentlessly from now on. We do have so much to catch up on and I've a thousand years to let my hatred for you foment like a fine wine._** "

Tsukuyomi leaned down and kissed Unohana, pouring her dark essence into the woman. Unohana broke the kiss and turned away. "No…no!"

" ** _It's too late. My life force is already inside you. You're mine now._** " She increased the tempo of her thrusts, making Unohana's round globes bounce wildly while she fucked the captain into the dirt. " ** _Now, be a good girl and cum like a whore._** "

"Oh! Ohhh!" Unohana squeezed her eyes shut, the ecstasy building inside her reaching a roaring crescendo. The tip to Tsukuyomi's cock punched into her womb, fucking the deepest part of Unohana's cunt. Her back arching and her head thrown back, Unohana cried out as the sound of Tsukuyomi's hips slamming into hers echoed throughout the garden. ' _I can't stop her! I'm…I'm gonna cum!'_

Seeing Unohana's eyes frantically look around left and right, Tsukuyomi smiled. " ** _You're probably wondering why everyone in your squad hasn't heard us yet, aren't you? My shadow has soundproofed the whole area and Ichigo made sure that Isane and Kiyone kept everyone far away from here. It's just you and me. Well,"_** she looked down at her cock. " ** _You, me and what's left of Ichigo._** "

"Ahhh! Ohhhh!" Unohana moaned. Her toes curled as her climaxed neared closer and closer. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Tsukuyomi's harsh thrusts made her body want more. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against Tsukuyomi's, making fire burn in her breasts. "No…" she meekly mewled, knowing she had failed.

" ** _Yes…_** " Tsukuyomi gave Unohana another helping of her spirit energy before reaching down to grope her breasts again. " ** _Cum, Retsu. Cum and be my slave._** " Throwing her head back, Tsukuyomi pushed one last time into Retsu and exploded inside her. " ** _Ohhh! I'm cumming!_** "

Feeling the demon cum inside her, her womb burning from the heat of her white spunk. Her eyes rolling backwards, Unohana threw her head back and filled the night with a loud cry as she orgasmed, a brand appearing on her stomach to signal her submission to Tsukuyomi. "AHHHHHH!" Her pussy tightening around Tsukuyomi, she squirted hard as her mind turned to mush.

The demon pulled out and watched as Unohana writhed around in the dirt while turning into her slave. The healer's skin turned red and four horns sprouted out of her head. Unohana arched her back and groped at her tits while they grew bigger, her ass smooshing the ground as it grew bigger as well.

Finally Unohana's metamorphosis was complete. Tsukuyomi stood over the woman and put a foot on her stomach, feeling the brand on her skin. " ** _You aren't just my sex slave. You're my mewling bitch. You're to walk on all fours like a pet from now on, understand?_** "

"Yes…my Mistress…" Unohana weakly said, rolling over and getting on all fours. Tsukuyomi put a hand over her throat, a collar wrapping around her neck.

" ** _Good. Now lick my feet_** ," Tsukuyomi commanded. As Unohana began to put her tongue to the demon's dirty feet, Tsukuyomi psychically commanded all of Ichigo's thralls to come to her.

By the time Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Kiyone, Isane, Momo, Rangiku, Nemu and Kukaku had assembled, Tsukuyomi was busy skullfucking Unohana. Yoruichi looked around but saw no sign of Ichigo. "Where is Master?" she asked.

Tsukuyomi chuckled before quietly blowing her load in Unohana's mouth. "Ichigo is gone. There is only me. I am your Mistress now." Her eyes glowed as she took control over Ichigo's thralls. The women all glowed purple, their eyes glowing before they all got down on their knees and spoke in unison.

"Mistress…" they all spoke as one.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan," Tsukuyomi laughed. She turned to Squad One and thought for a moment of reigniting her revenge on Yamamoto, her former lover. But she would hold off on that particular vengeance for now. For now, she would first fulfill her revenge on Ichigo and Orihime by turning everyone they loved into her mindless pets.

"Mistress, where are you going?" Yoruichi asked as Tsukuyomi walked away, Zangetsu appearing in her hands.

"I'm returning to the World of the Living. Ichigo's sisters are now without a brother. I'll have to be there to comfort them and their father…" Tsukuyomi chuckled. Opening a Senkaimon, the naked demon left the thralls and made her way to the Human world.

 ** _Later…  
_ The World of the Living**

Tsukuyomi made her way to Ichigo's house, a cruel smile on her face. Her plan had gone better than she'd hoped. ' _Poor Ichigo, stuck inside his own head. Ah well. It was fun being a part of you while it lasted. Now you can spend the rest of your life as a part of me._ '

She reached Ichigo's house. Her naked purple body glowing in the moonlight, Tsukuyomi flew up to Ichigo's room and slowly opened the window. Creeping into Ichigo's room like a thief in the night, Tsukuyomi looked around and frowned. She didn't sense Ichigo's sisters in the house, nor his father. "Empty, eh? I suppose I shall have to wait by myself until they return."

"Not by yourself, Tsukuyomi," said a defiant voice from the corner.

Tsukuyomi whirled around and gasped as an old friend of hers stepped out of the shadows. "Orihime!" Tsukuyomi gaped.

But this was not the Orihime that everyone knew. Naked with cherry red skin and horns poking out of her hair, wings and a tail sprouted from behind, there stood Orihime the Succubus.

"Hello, Tsukuyomi. What have you done with Ichigo, you bitch?"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Fourteen Chapter_

 _ **Previously…  
**_ **Kisuke's Shop**

" _I have a plan," Kisuke told the sobbing teen after a moment of thought. "It's risky but I can't really think of anything else that'll work."_

 _Looking up at him with tears falling from her face, Orihime asked him, "What is it? I'll do anything if it'll get rid of Tsukuyomi."_

 _"Well, from what you've told me of Tsukuyomi's abilities, trying to fight her conventionally is pointless. And if she's got Ichigo's strength and stamina then things are even worse than we thought. So I propose that we fight a Succubus…" he pointed at Orihime, "with a Succubus."_

 _Orihime stared at the man confused. "A…a Succubus? Me?" Her cheeks turned pink when she remembered being turned into a demon of lust by Tsukuyomi when she unearthed Tsukuyomi's tomb. "But…but I can't turn into that anymore."_

 _"Not right now. But…" Kisuke flipped a fan and hid his face behind it, "I have a few ideas of how to turn you back into a Succubus. The difference here is that you will be in full control over your own mind and won't be under Tsukuyomi's control."_

 _Balling her hands into fists, Orihime stood up. "I'll do it!" she said with as much courage as she could muster._

 _Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Orihime?" he asked out of concern for the girl. He knew that they were low on options but even he had to admit that this was a longshot. "I won't lie to you. There might be serious repercussions even if we succeed."_

 _"I know. But…" Orihime took a deep breath and looked down at the table, tears running down her face at the thought of a revived Tsukuyomi. "I won't let her have Ichigo. Not after everything she put me through." She looked back up and put on a brave face for Kisuke. "I'll do it."_

 _"I see. Well then, one sec." Kisuke left the room and came back with a small box. "I took this for experimental purposes when I was examining you after you killed Tsukuyomi." When Kisuke opened the box Orihime saw a purple cube inside, the energy it was giving off very familiar. "This is a small part of Tsukuyomi's demon essence that was still inside you. If I run this through a Reishi Amplifier I could create enough of it to turn you back into a Succubus."_

 _Orihime looked at the cube with dread, knowing what it would do to her and there might be no turning back. But she loved Ichigo and if turning back into a Succubus was the price she had to pay to save him then so be it. "Okay. But what am I going to do after I turn back into a Succubus?"_

 _"Turning you into a Succubus is merely step one. After that, the hard part begins…"_

 _ **Back to the Present…  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

The two naked Succubi beheld each other as Orihime made herself known, her cherry-red skin starkly contrasting Tsukuyomi's deep purple. "Hello, Tsukuyomi. Fancy meeting you here."

Tilting her head back, Tsukuyomi looked at the girl amused. "Orihime. My dear sweet darling. I see that you've regained the gift I gave you. I must admit…" her emerald eyes swept over Orihime's appearance and took in her enhanced assets, "You look more beautiful than I remember."

"Thanks," Orihime giggled. "I've forgotten how good it feels to be this sexy."

"You could have kept that gift, had you not betrayed me," Tsukuyomi pointed out.

"Ichigo means more to me than you. Now, where is he?" Orihime demanded.

"Oh he's here. Well," Tsukuyomi slid a hand down her elegant body until it reached the large cock between her legs, already becoming stiff from the sight of the naked Succubus before her, "the most important part of him."

Orihime understood immediately. Tsukuyomi had taken full control over Ichigo's body, changing his form to match hers. "Give him back!" she demanded.

"Oh? Jealous that I've stolen your boyfriend?" Tsukuyomi taunted. "Well, you should have seen the way he fucked your friends. But it takes one to know one, am I right?"

"I'm taking Ichigo back," Orihime said defiantly, stepping closer to the demon.

Cocking her head, Tsukuyomi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? So what's the plan, my little Succubus? Some little trick Kisuke Urahara told you?" she guessed, knowing that the only way Orihime could return to demonhood was the devious scientist.

"No tricks," Orihime said, her body tensing up. "Just fucking. Lots and lots of fucking." And with that, the red Succubus lunged at the purple temptress.

Tsukuyomi was caught off-guard, landing backwards on the bed with Orihime crawling on top of her. Orihime's hands went to her huge breasts, kneading her soft melons roughly. Tsukuyomi's hands immediately went to Orihime's round ass, her cock rubbing against her stomach.

Orihime let go of Tsukuyomi's bosom and groped her own large tits, feeling her nipples get hard at her own erotic touch. Leaning down, Orihime rubbed her tits into Tsukuyomi's, both women moaning when their sensitive nipples rubbed together. "Ahhh…" both women moaned before Orihime cupped Tsukuyomi's face and kissed her. Tsukuyomi's eyes widened when she felt some of her own spirit energy leave her. Orihime pulled back, moaning as a stream of dark energy left Tsukuyomi's mouth and went into hers.

Amused by the girl's challenge. "So, you want to devour me and force me to leave Ichigo's body like he did to you? Quite bold of you, my sweet. But it goes both ways." Grabbing Orihime by the back of her head, Tsukuyomi pulled her into a bruising kiss, feasting upon her spirit energy. "Do you really think you can outlast me, child? I don't know how you managed to turn yourself back into a lust demon but even at the height of your powers you could never match me."

Orihime merely grinned. "We'll see who outlasts who when I drain you dry. Both here," she put a finger to Tsukuyomi's lips, "and here," she reached down to stroke Tsukuyomi's cock. Pushing the older woman onto her back again before sliding down Tsukuyomi's front. "This cock, this is Ichigo's," she said, dragging her tongue up the long shaft. "Ichigo is mine. Which means this cock belongs to me!"

The red demon quickly wrapped her lips around Tsukuyomi's huge head and plunged her face down upon her. Tsukuyomi arched her back at the tight vacuum that was Orihime's mouth. "Ohhhhh!" Tsukuyomi moaned, her mouth opened wide. Orihime went deep, Tsukuyomi's cock go deep down her throat. "Hot damn! You are a true Succubus!" Tsukuyomi moaned, her hands going to Orihime's head, pushing her down deeper until she had every inch of her stuffed down her throat. "You suck cock like a pro!"

Suppressing her gag reflex with ease, the now slutty Orihime continued to give the purple demon head. "Gkkk! Gluckk!" she gagged as her head went up and down the huge cock, having forgotten how good it was to give in to her own dark instincts.

Throwing her head back, Tsukuyomi cupped her breasts and stuck out her tongue lewdly. "Oh fuck! Cumming!"

Orihime's eyes widened and her cheeks bulged as Tsukuyomi erupted in her mouth. She eagerly swallowed the hot spunk, her demonic body craving more. She took her mouth away from the dripping head and licked her lips. "Phwaaa!" she gasped for breath while reaching down to touch herself, her pussy dripping wet.

Tsukuyomi sat up and chuckled. "Is that the best you've got?" she taunted as she got off the bed. "You seem to be just as good at sucking cock as you used to be but look," she stroked her cock. "I'm still hard. You sure you've got what it takes to milk me dry?"

"Shut up and fuck me, big mouth," Orihime taunted back before getting on her hands and knees, shoving her ass in front of Tsukuyomi.

Eager to teach the defiant teen her place, Tsukuyomi thrust into Orihime. Orihime's eyes widened as the cock filled her with one thrust. ' _Oh fuck! Is it me or did she make Ichigo even bigger?'_ she thought before Tsukuyomi started to pound her with all her might. "Oh! Oh fuck!" she groaned, clutching the bedsheets. She tightened her pussy around Tsukuyomi's cock, feeling her hit all of her sensitive spots with every rapid thrusts.

Orihime's red ass jiggled as Tsukuyomi's hips smacked them. The sound was loud, echoing across the room. Tsukuyomi couldn't help but smile lewdly and stick out her tongue from how good Orihime felt. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she continued to tease. "When I first fucked you? You were begging to get fucked, just like you are now. Tell me," she leaned down to press her tits into Orihime's back. "Is it as good as you remember?" she taunted, licking Orihime's earlobe.

"Mmmmh!" Orihime moaned, bucking into the demons thrusts. Her tail wrapped around Tsukuyomi's waist, pulling her deeper into her cunt. She rolled her head back and sighed as Tsukuyomi grabbed her tits, squeezing them roughly. "Ohhhhh!" She turned her head and kissed Tsukuyomi, their twisted tongues becoming tangled. "Fuck me!" said the red demon to the purple one. "Fuck me, bitch!"

 _Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap!_

The sound of their naked bodies coming together grew louder as Tsukuyomi fucked Orihime harder and Orihime bucked faster. With experience leading her on, Orihime squeezed Tsukuyomi's cock, wanting to make the woman cum faster. Her efforts were rewarded when Tsukuyomi threw her head back and pushed deep into Orihime's cunt, the head touching Orihime's cervix. "Ahhh!" cried the demon as she was overtaken by orgasm. Orihime's arms gave out as hot cum filled her womb, her pussy burning from the heat of the white spunk.

Even in climax Tsukuyomi didn't stop fucking the younger Succubus. Grabbing her leg, Tsukuyomi flipped Orihime onto her side while thrusting into her. Her tail sneaked around to rub Orihime's clit, getting a favorable reaction out of the girl. "Come on, Orihime!" Tsukuyomi smiled evilly as she and her former "daughter" locked eyes. "Show me what you've got!"

 ** _Later…_**

"Oh yes…" Tsukuyomi whispered, sitting on the floor with Orihime in her lap, the orangette bouncing on her cock like she was riding a pull. "Ride my cock."

The sun was already up, the two fucking into the night with no rest. Neither woman was going to relent to the other, the two trying to get the upper hand and overpower the other. They'd been fucking like animals in multiple positions.

Her nails digging into the demon's shoulders, Orihime threw her head back and moaned lewdly as she rode her cock. "Yeah! Give it to me!" she pleaded. She grabbed Tsukuyomi and pulled her into another kiss. Once again she devoured Tsukuyomi's essence, with the older woman feeding on hers as well. It was apparent to both women that with the two of them draining each other, creating an infinite loop of energy between them, this contest of sex would be decided by who could outlast the other and gain the upper hand. Her hips bouncing with a mind of their own, Orihime put her hands on her ass and leaned back, showing Tsukuyomi her bouncy tits.

Tsukuyomi took the invitation, burying her face in Orihime's red-skinned globes and eagerly tasting her soft skin with her long tongue. "Mmmh!" the demon purred as she attacked Orihime's sensitive areola, her tongue circling Orihime's nipple. "Such tasty tits…" She noticed the girl's wild expression and smirked. "Cumming already?"

"What about you?" Orihime retorted. Even as she spoke though, her body was already tensing in anticipation of that sweet, heavenly feeling. "I can feel you inside me! You're on the verge of bursting again!" she moaned, rolling her head back again as Tsukuyomi pleasured her other tit.

"Says the girl who's already came five times. Haven't you learned already?" Tsukuyomi reached down and put her hands on Orihime's ass, her black nails digging into her red cheeks. "The more times you cum, the more sensitive your body becomes!"

When Tsukuyomi pulled Orihime back down onto her cock in a burst of inhuman strength, Orihime's hazel eyes widened as she felt her womb invaded. "Ahhh!" she shouted as Tsukuyomi rapidly fucked her womb. Tsukuyomi watched gleefully as the girl came, her lap becoming soaked by the Succubus's squirting juices. She buried her face in Orihime's tits again before climaxing inside her, filling her with more jizz.

Orihime shook in ecstasy as hot cum filled her filled womb. Her mind fogged up as she basked in the rapture. But it was a fleeting sensation as she regained her senses. Tsukuyomi was surprised by Orihime's quick recovery when the red Succubus pushed her down onto her back, moaning into her lips as she started moving her hips again. "I'm not done yet…" she said as she pulled away. Sitting back up, Orihime's hands went to Tsukuyomi's tits while she rode her hard again, feeling Tsukuyomi's cock return to her womb again and smiling in ecstasy…

 ** _Later…_**

"Mmmmh!" the two women moaned as they kissed, sucking more energy out of each other. They were both sitting on the bed again, Orihime on the left and Tsukuyomi on the right. Tsukuyomi slid her tongue into Orihime's mouth as she plunged three fingers into the girl's creampied cunt. On the other hand, Orihime was busy fondling Tsukuyomi's breast with one hand while the other stroked the huge cock between her legs.

Orihime's body was covered in sweat, cum starting to trickle down her legs. "Mmmh!" she squealed as Tsukuyomi's expert thumb touched her clit, shivers running through her body. She continued to feed off of the woman, her energy tasting like ambrosia to her.

Wanting to keep up her sexy attack, Orihime quickly hopped off the bed and got down on her knees, much to Tsukuyomi's amusement. Cupping her massive breasts, Orihime wedged her breasts around the huge cock between Tsukuyomi's legs and started to titfuck the Succubus. "You like?" she teased, opening her mouth to let her long, sinister tongue out to play. "I know from those times I turned myself into a futa how sensitive it is to be licked right here," she said before licking the sensitive head. "Ahhh," she slurred lewdly as she licked the weeping tip, pre-cum already smearing into her tits. "And I know from having sex with Ichigo how good it feels when I do this."

When Orihime squeezed her tits together, completely mashing her cock between the firm globes, Tsukuyomi's head rolled back before she spewed a new chorus of moans. "Fuuuuck…" she slurred, her legs opening wide while Orihime continued to give her paizuri. She knew that this was what Orihime wanted, to have her as a moaning, shaking mess. But she couldn't help the feeling of bliss as the pressure in her cock reached its zenith. "Ahhh!" she cried out before exploding all over Orihime's face and tits.

"Ahhh…" Orihime sighed, licking the hot spunk off her face and breasts. She pulled her breasts away from Tsukuyomi and saw that she was still hard. ' _She really does have Ichigo's stamina. This might be harder than I thought.'_ She looked up and saw the dazed look in her eyes, her body so sensitive from touching Orihime's. ' _I can do this. I can beat her,'_ she told herself resolutely.

Standing up, Orihime pulled Tsukuyomi off the bed and into her arms. Standing in the middle of the room, Orihime helped herself to more of Tsukuyomi's spirit energy before grasping her cock. Tsukuyomi got the picture and grabbed Orihime's leg, lifting it up. "Oh!" Orihime gasped as the purple demon reentered her pussy. Her body burned with sensation as the older woman started fucking her. "Ah! So good! Give it to me!" she said, unable to keep the words from coming out of her mouth. "Give me that big, fat cock!" She could feel Tsukuyomi hammer her womb and she craved more, the fire of determination giving her strength to match this woman.

"Well now, look at you…"

Orihime was snapped out of her lustful stupor when she saw Tsukuyomi's merciless grin. "What's so funny?" she asked between moans.

"Seeing you so brave and defiant, using all the skills you learn from me to drive me from Ichigo's body. It's cute…" Tsukuyomi said, continuing to smile. "However, you've forgotten two very things."

"And what's that?"

"Well for one, you've been gorging yourself on my spirit energy for hours upon hours now," Tsukuyomi pointed out. "I restored myself to life from just a tiny miniscule amount that I gave Ichigo." She put a hand on Orihime's breast. "Did you really think that you could absorb so much of my energy and think I couldn't use it against you?"

The puzzlement that was all over Orihime's face quickly ended when she felt something happen to her body. Her eyes widened as the pleasure in her loins suddenly increased tenfold. "OH GOD!" she shouted. "Ahhh!" Tsukuyomi squeezed her breast. Just the simple touch made Orihime's head spin. She'd experienced true ecstasy time and again but nothing compared to this. "What…what is this?" she said before throwing her head back while the demon raided her womb again.

"My energy has blended with yours. All that wonderful energy that's coursing through your veins empowering you? I'm using it to increase your body's sensitivity. Oh? And another thing? You might have learned a few things from your time as my child but so have I. I was in your head as you toyed with your friends, remember? And I watched you and Ichigo make love for the past few months. I know everything about your beautiful body…" she whispered into her ear as her tail snaked around her, aiming at Orihime's exposed rear. "I know all your weaknesses."

"AH!" Orihime gasped as the tail slipped into her asshole. ' _Oh no! She knows how much I like anal!'_

Now being double penetrated, Orihime clung to Tsukuyomi as her holes were invaded. Her body's sensitivity now heightened to its maximum, all she could do was moan, her climax almost instant. "Ahhhhh!" she cried out, squirting around Tsukuyomi's cock.

Seeing the red Succubus climax, Tsukuyomi grinned at how easy it was to turn the tables. "Do you think it'll be so easy now?" she asked as she pulled out of Orihime.

Orihime stumbled backwards, her legs wobbling and her chest heaving for air. She knew that she was in a pinch but she had to keep going. She'd come too far to back down now. Looking up at the smirking Tsukuyomi, Orihime frowned. ' _I can do this. I have to do this. I can handle her.'_ She balled her hands into fists and stood proud in front of the naked woman.

"That all you got?"

 ** _Hours later…_**

The midday sun beamed down on Orihime as she lay pressed against the glass of Ichigo's window, panting and gasping while Tsukuyomi pounded her from behind. Her breasts were smooshed into the window, Orihime pinned between the demon and the window. Orihime was trying with all her might to endure the pleasure in her loins. Now that Tsukuyomi had increased her body's sensitivity, the teen found that she climaxed far more easily, her mind threatening to fade away in the ecstasy.

And yet, despite Orihime's resistance, her cries continue to grow louder and louder. "Ohhhh yessss!" she slurred as Tsukuyomi fucked her into the glass.

Leaning forward and pressing her breasts into the girl's red back, Tsukuyomi licked her earlobe. "What a lewd Succubus you are, getting fucked where everyone can see you," she teased. She leaned back and looked out at the people below. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're being fucked half to death with all the world to watch and you're getting off on it."

Orihime's cheeks burned with embarrassment. As she looked down at the people below and saw several people look up, she knew that they were being watched. "Stooooop!" she pleaded in embarrassment. Because normal people couldn't see the two as spiritual demons of lust, all the onlookers saw was Orihime and Ichigo fucking.

"What's the matter?" Tsukuyomi teased, pressing her harder against the glass. "Doesn't it excite you? Don't worry, the neighbors will think it's just you and your boyfriend fucking."

Orihime couldn't help but feel so turned on by the sight of the few people looking up at them. Her face was completely slutty as she felt herself give to the pleasure, the pressure on her boobs as they pressed against the glass window feeling blissful. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned, her lips forming a dirty smile. This wasn't what she wanted. Tsukuyomi was taking complete control over her. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" she shouted as the pleasure swelled inside her. "DON'T LOOOOOK!" she cried out as she came in front of the onlookers, one of whom was taking a picture with a camera. Her pussy squirted around Tsukuyomi's cock, her already stuffed womb burning when the demon came one more time inside her. "Ohhhh, my pussy's so full…" she panted. She looked down and saw the onlookers and once again the blush returned to her face.

Tsukuyomi stuck out her tongue and smiled blissfully as she continued pumping cum into Orihime's womb. "Ohhh fuuuuck…" she slurred. "I can't believe how much I've missed fucking this pussy…"

 ** _Later…_**

"Gckkk! Guckkkkkk!"

The two horny demons were far from finished. But it was becoming more and more apparent that as strong as Orihime was, with Ichigo's stamina fueling her, Tsukuyomi never ran out of steam. No matter how much cum Orihime milked from her cock or spirit energy she drained through absorbing kisses, Tsukuyomi was still as powerful as ever.

In a desperate attempt to take control of the situation, and to avoid being fucked where everyone could see her, Orihime pushed her to the ground and began to give the woman head. She lay atop the woman, stuffing her face with her cock while Tsukuyomi ate out her creampied cunt. Hearing Tsukuyomi's moans grow louder and feeling her cock climax again and again, Orihime thought that Tsukuyomi was beginning to lose herself to the lust the same way Orihime was.

Then Tsukuyomi rolled over.

Pinned to the floor by Tsukuyomi's weight, Orihime gagged as Tsukuyomi reared her hips back and rammed her cock down Orihime's face. Tsukuyomi reveled in fucking Orihime's face, enjoying the tight vacuum of her throat while licking the girl's creampied muff. "Mmmh…" she moaned at Orihime's taste, her juices mixed with Tsukuyomi's cum, while her hips moved with a mind of their own.

"Gkkkkk!" Orihime continued to gag, her eyes rolled backwards as the Succubus used her as she pleased, unable to do anything but enjoy the cock being rammed down her throat. ' _She's so big! I can barely breathe!'_ she thought through thoughts of lewd ecstasy. ' _This feels so goooooood…'_ The large balls pressed against her nose with each thrust, letting Orihime smell the older woman's scent, her smell tainted with sweat and sex. ' _Her tongue feels so good. I can't hold it back…'_ she thought as Tsukuyomi's forked tongue ate her out. ' _I'm losing it! I'm…I'm cumming!'_

The woman on top smirked as Orihime squirted in front of her, her juices staining the carpet. She thrust into Orihime's face harder in response. "Ah! That's it!" she moaned as she could feel the pressure inside her get ready to burst. "This is what you are now, Orihime! My little cumdump bitch!"

"GKKKKK!" Orihime gagged again as Tsukuyomi thrust into her mouth as deep as she could go before climaxing, unable to breathe. "Gkkkk!"

Just when Orihime thought she was going to suffocate, Tsukuyomi finally let up and pulled out of her mouth. The red Succubus lay on the floor, panting for breath. She tried to wipe her mouth clean but her arms felt like lead. "Ughhh…" she groaned, struggling to sit up.

She gasped when Tsukuyomi snuck up from behind and cupped her breasts, turning her head to feast upon Orihime's energy again. "Oh what's wrong? Running out of steam, are we?"

"Don't…don't get smug," Orihime said scowling. She reached behind her and grabbed Tsukuyomi's cock and aimed it at her pussy again. "I can still keep going."

"Oh I'm sure you can. But why don't we change things up. Let's see how your heightened sensitivity handles…" she aimed her cock at Orihime's other vulnerable hole, "here."

"AH!" Orihime cried out as Tsukuyomi pushed into her asshole. Her body's sense of touch at its most extreme, she climaxed just from Tsukuyomi putting the head in. "Oh god! Ohhhh!"

"Heheheh…" Tsukuyomi chuckled. She knew that she had Orihime now. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

 ** _Later…_**

Orange painted the sky as the sun began to dip beyond the horizon. As the sensual battle raged on between the two, one thing became more and more apparent as time went on.

Orihime was losing.

The two were still on the floor, fucking like wild animals. Yet while Orihime's bouncing was weak and strained, Tsukuyomi's thrusts were still strong as ever.

"AH! OHHH! OH GOD! OHHHHH! OOOOOH!" moaned the teen, her strength dwindling.

The millennia-old demon smirked as Orihime took her cock in her ass over and over again. She sat back on her knees while Orihime bucked into her manhood. Her hands smacked Orihime's ass over and over, enjoying the cries of pain that were breaking through.

"You were so confident and cocky when we started. But now you're all 'Ah! Ah! Ah!', Orihime. You know what I think?" Tsukuyomi leaned forward, her hands caressing Orihime's boobs again, her breasts sticky from so many paizuris, and whispered into her ear. "I think somebody bit off a little more than she could chew…"

"Ahhh!" groaned Orihime. Tears were running down her face. Her muscles ached and her hips felt like they were breaking. Tsukuyomi had spent hours pounding her ass so hard she felt like her bottom was on fire. Orihime had tried to keep up with her elder demon but her endurance was dwindling. The red Succubus was strong but like last time she was no match for Ichigo. And with her body's sensitivity heightened, she climaxed far more times than Tsukuyomi did.

To make matters worse, Tsukuyomi continued to drain Orihime of her life force. The infinite loop that keep the two Succubi sustained couldn't be sustained as Orihime's stamina began to run dry. She tried to drain more energy from Tsukuyomi but Tsukuyomi would take more then she gave.

"My ass!" Orihime panted as she struggled to keep herself upright. "My ass is on fire! I can't…I…"

As Orihime lowered her head, Tsukuyomi's grin turned wicked. "Oh? Something wrong, my dear?" She grabbed Orihime's hips and flipped her onto her back. Putting the girl's legs on her shoulders, Tsukuyomi loomed over the girl and began to fuck her anally with raw abandon. "Can't keep going? Don't worry! I'll give you what you need!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Orihime wailed, her mind turning to mush, her body in constant orgasm. "NOOOOOO!"

"No? Oh my." Tsukuyomi leaned forward and silenced her with a deep kiss, gorging herself on more of her delectable spirit energy. Pulling away, Tsukuyomi licked her cheek. "Seems like you've reached your limit. It was a good try, my girl. I can't remember the last time I've fucked for so long. But you underestimated the body I inhabit. Now you're mine." She cupped Orihime's face and dug her nails into her skin, enjoying the cry of pain from the girl, her hips not stopping all the while. "You're mine. I'm going to suck you dry, bitch!"

"Ahhhh!" Orihime cried out as Tsukuyomi pounded her harder. Her mind was mush now, barely able to keep herself conscious now. "PLEASE! STOP!" she begged, unable to handle it anymore.

"That's right! Show me your humiliation, you little cunt! It's the ultimate turn-on!" cried a triumphant Tsukuyomi. When Orihime came one more time, her ass clenching around Tsukuyomi's cock. "YESSSS!" she shouted before blowing her load into the girl's ass.

As Tsukuyomi reveled in her obvious victory over the girl, Orihime lay still, too exhausted to do anything. She couldn't feel her lower half and her insides burned from the heat of Tsukuyomi's spunk. "Please…" she panted as her legs slid off of Tsukuyomi's shoulders. She felt so weak…

"Shhhh…" Tsukuyomi said, putting a finger to her lips. "I've had fun, Orihime. But it's game over. Ichigo is mine. And now so are you. Now my revenge will be complete." She cupped Orihime's face and leaned forward. "As much as I love Ichigo's strong body, a Succubus's vessel should be a woman, don't you agree?" When Orihime gasped in horror, Tsukuyomi's ran a hand gently through her hair. "Oh yes. I've missed this body of yours. Your power of Rejection will serve me well. With Ichigo by my side as well as the thralls he so lovingly assembled for me, I'll be unstoppable. Not even Squad Zero can stop me now. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Ichigo. Now, be a good girl and hold still."

Orihime lay helpless beneath Tsukuyomi as she kissed her again, transferring her soul to Orihime. With her spirit energy practically all but drained from her, Orihime couldn't stop her, her mind going blank as the evil woman invaded her body. As Tsukuyomi transferred her spirit to Orihime's body, her transformation over Ichigo's body became undone. Her feminine modifications faded and the demon's skin went from deep purple to blue. Soon Ichigo was back to normal, though still an Incubus.

Then it was over. Orihime's gambit had failed.

Tsukuyomi had won and had taken her body.

Rolling Ichigo off, Orihime shook and writhed on the floor as her body began to change. Like with Ichigo, Tsukuyomi quickly did away with Orihime's consciousness and began to reshape her body to match her original form. Orihime's corrupted red skin turned purple, her hair becoming jet black. As she finished her transformation, a tattoo of a heart with bat wings appeared on her stomach.

Her transformation and her revenge completed in one fell swoop, Tsukuyomi stood up and admired her new body. "Ahahahahah!" she laughed wickedly. "Stupid girl! As if you could match a true Succubus in a battle of sex!" She looked down at the boy at her feet. Since she was no longer controlling him, Ichigo was freed of her manipulation. But his body was so exhausted that he lost consciousness the moment his body was returned to normal. "I'll have to reassert my control over him when he wakes up. I'll be sure to take my time slowly…" she smiled.

" _Oh no, you don't!"_

Tsukuyomi frowned. "What? I thought I imprisoned your mind?" Tsukuyomi shrugged. "Oh well. It matters little. You get a front row seat to the end of your world."

 _ **"** I wouldn't count on that._"

Tsukuyomi took a step forward before she suddenly froze. Looking down, she saw the tattoo on her stomach glowing. 'Wait a minute, I didn't put the tattoo on Orihime! Where'd it come from?' she thought in confusion. "What have you done, girl?!" she asked in anger.

" _Kisuke and I laid a trap. And you just set it off._ "

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_Final Chapter_

 _ **Previously…  
**_ **Kisuke's Shop**

 _"Wait, I don't understand," interrupted a confused Orihime. "You're turning me…into a horse?"_

 _"No, Orihime," chuckled Kisuke. Tessai worked next to him, putting the finishing touches on their second project. "Not figuratively. I'm turning you into a Trojan horse."_

 _Sitting back on his cushion, Kisuke further elaborated the plan. "We'll turn you into a Succubus and you'll challenge her for Ichigo. At this rate, if what you and Captain Unohana have told me is of any indication, there's a large possibility that she's already completely possessed him. And while you do have…experience," he said with a sly smile, much to Orihime's embarrassment, "I'm not sure you can take her on your own, even as a Succubus. You couldn't handle Ichigo last time and this time he'll have Tsukuyomi backing him up."_

 _"But I have to!" Orihime insisted. "It's the only way to force Tsukuyomi out of Ichigo."_

 _"That's one way. Or…" Kisuke pointed at Orihime. "We have her jump from one body to another."_

 _"So…I have to lose?" Orihime questioned, more confused than ever._

 _"Well, if you can force her out, the better. But we have to have a contingency for if you're defeated. If that happens, Tsukuyomi will jump from Ichigo's body to yours."_

 _"But why? Ichigo's stronger than I am. Why would she possess my body?"_

 _Kisuke thought about it for a moment before smiling. "While I do believe that jumping from Ichigo's body to yours is a bit of a downgrade in terms of sheer power, your power of Rejection will be too tempting to pass up. And since you've been fused to her soul already, you've no doubt developed resistance to her influence. You're the only viable person who can shake off her manipulation. Even if she turns you into a thrall you'll still fight back. Taking complete control over your body is the best way to ensure her victory. And…" Kisuke's eyes narrowed, "I'm pretty positive that she wants revenge for you stabbing her previously."_

 _Orihime looked at Kisuke worriedly. "Okay…but what'll I do if I lose and she possesses me?"_

 _Reaching over to the scroll Tessai was working on, Kisuke held it up and smiled. "That's where this comes in…"_

 **Ichigo's Room**

The naked Succubus dropped her knees as she felt a hot burning in her stomach. Looking down, Tsukuyomi watched as the tattoo on Orihime's stomach glow until it burned white. "What…what have you done, Orihime?! What are you doing to me?" She started feeling weak. "My mind…feels strange…" she slurred, putting a hand to her head.

 _"That's what you get for invading my body!"_ said an angry Orihime from within.

"You…you bitch!" Tsukuyomi cursed. "You planned this all along!"

" _I tried my best but deep down, I knew you'd beat me. But Kisuke planned on you taking my body all along."_

"This…power…" the demon groaned, slumping forward onto her hands and knees. "What are you doing?" As her power began to fade, Tsukuyomi realized in horror what Orihime and Kisuke had done.

They were turning Orihime into Tsukuyomi's tomb.

"A seal!" Tsukuyomi gasped in horror. "You…you're sealing me away? In your own body?!" she gasped.

The woman's body glowed as the seal took hold. Tsukuyomi's features began to fade as she was pulled into the depths of Orihime's soul. The temptress tried as hard as she could to break the seal with her spirit energy but it was to no avail. The seal on Orihime's stomach burned white, flooding her body with pure Reishi, weakening her. "Damn you!"

" _You stole Ichigo's mind and body and turned my friends into your sex slaves. I'll never forgive you!"_ said the angry Orihime.

Ichigo's room was illuminated by the woman's glowing body. Tsukuyomi knew she'd lost. Despite all of her scheming Orihime had bested her again. Before she could be forever sealed away, Tsukuyomi looked in a mirror, knowing that Orihime was watching.

"Don't think…this will hold me forever. Genryusai couldn't seal me away forever. One day, I will be free, Orihime. I will return!" she promised. As the seal finished its work, the demon threw her head back and screamed in rage.

"ORIHIMEEEEEE!"

The tattoo morphed from a black heart with bat wings to a white heart with angel wings. Tsukuyomi's face turned back to Orihime's as she was sealed away forever inside Orihime's soul. The curtain of black spirit energy that surrounded her shifted back to Orihime's gold as Orihime was given her body back.

And just like that, it was over. Tsukuyomi was gone.

Her mind and body weary, Orihime sat on her knees with a dazed expression. Her demonic Succubus features faded away before slumped forward onto the floor next to Ichigo, too tired to remain conscious.

"Ichi…go…" she mumbled, watching his blue Incubus form disappear before she fell asleep…

 ** _Hours later…_**

When sensation came back to Ichigo, he struggled to regain consciousness. Slowly he opened his weary eyes. "Where…am I?" he groaned. He tried to sit up but his limbs failed to respond. His body felt so tired, like he'd ran ten marathons back to back. He struggled to remember what happened. He remembered ambushing Unohana in her garden before he fell into her trap. Then he recalled Tsukuyomi's betrayal.

Gasping, Ichigo found his strength and sat up. "Tsukuyomi!" he said, looking around only to find that he was no longer in the Soul Society. "Wait, I'm home? Why am I here?" He looked down and blushed to see a naked Orihime lying next to him. "Orihime?"

It was then that he realized he could no longer feel the presence of Tsukuyomi inside his head. "What happened? Where's Tsukuyomi? And why does my body hurt so much?" He put his hand on Orihime and gently shook her. "Orihime, are you okay? Orihime?"

"You should let her sleep. She must be exhausted from such a long day. You both are."

Looking up, Ichigo saw Kisuke sitting in the windowsill, Tessai sitting on the magic carpet floating in the air behind him. "Kisuke? What happened? Where's Tsukuyomi?" he asked, fear filling him.

The shopkeeper stepped into the room and held up a hand. "I'll answer your questions all in good time. But first," he took off his coat and put it over Orihime. "Go put some clothes on." Picking up, Orihime, Kisuke turned to Tessai and nodded. "Put some clothes on and come downstairs while Tessai cleans your room."

Ichigo was confused. "Wait, what's wrong with my room?"

"Well, for starters your floor is, well…" Kisuke poked a toe at one of the many wet spots in Ichigo's carpet, "sticky."

Ichigo quickly grabbed some clothes and followed Kisuke out of his room while Tessai began cleaning his room. "Kisuke, what happened? Where's Unohana? And what happened to Tsukuyomi?" he demanded to know.

Kisuke laid the coat-wrapped Orihime down on the couch and sat down in the chair before sighing in exasperation. "Well, to answer your questions in order: You are no longer controlled by Tsukuyomi, Tessai and I undid the transformation you put on Unohana, as well as the rest of your thralls, and we successfully sealed away Tsukuyomi inside Orihime's soul."

Ichigo stood there, not sure of what he just heard. "What?" He then noticed how empty his house was. "Where's my dad and my sisters?"

"I informed Isshin about the situation and he took your sisters camping while we dealt with you. You see, Ichigo, Orihime figured out that you'd been taken over by Tsukuyomi and were enthralling your friends. So we came up with a plan to save you from both Tsukuyomi and your inner impulses."

"Right…" Ichigo looked down at the floor ashamed. He knew that he was being influenced by Tsukuyomi the whole time but he still made the decision to seduce and enslave his friends.

"Nghh…"

The two men turned to see Orihime open her eyes. "Orihime!" Ichigo quickly ran to his girlfriend's side and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"Ichigo?" Orihime blinked, seeing the kind face of her boyfriend in front of hers. "You're okay?"

"Orihime, are you okay?" he asked again. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" he told her.

"It's okay, Ichigo." Orihime reached up and touched Ichigo's cheek. "I know how you feel. But it's not your fault. You weren't in your right mind."

"I know but-"

Orihime silenced him with a deep kiss. Ichigo's fears melted as wrapped his arms around her. When they finally broke, he turned back to Kisuke. "Kisuke, what'd you mean you sealed away Tsukuyomi?"

"Well, it was a bit of genius on my part," Kisuke explained while Ichigo sat down next to Orihime, laying her head on his lap. "Tessai and I devised a Kidō seal and imprinted it on Orihime's stomach. When Tsukuyomi transferred her soul from you to her, it triggered it and sealed away Tsukuyomi into the depths of Orihime's soul. I knew that if we tried to imprison her the same way that Yamamoto and Unohana did, the chances of her being unearthed and freed would be high. This time I trapped her in a moving prison. She's forever trapped inside of Orihime. Even if Orihime dies she'll still remain inside her."

Ichigo nodded in understanding before a thought occurred to him. "Wait, but if she's still alive then-"

"Yes," Kisuke lamented. "Orihime will forever be a Succubus."

Orihime nodded in turn and changed back to her red demonic form, her tail wrapping around Ichigo. "I know. As long as she's with me, I'll continue to be a Succubus."

"And further," Kisuke added, turning back to Ichigo. "We've removed the demonic essence of everyone you've enthralled, Ichigo. Everyone, that is, except for you."

"Wait, you mean I'm still-"

"An Incubus. You can still feel it within you, can't you?"

Ichigo concentrated and found that dark, blissful power still within him. Orihime watched in amazement as Ichigo transformed into his blue Incubus form. "Wait, but what happened to my thralls?"

"Like I said, we removed the energy that kept them as demons and erased their memories. It took a lot longer to do to the female Soul Reapers but thankfully Orihime gave us plenty of time." Upon seeing Ichigo's confusion, Kisuke explained it to the Incubus. "After Tsukuyomi took full possession of you, I turned Orihime back into a Succubus and she had sex with Tsukuyomi for a full eighteen hours. It's no wonder that you two are so exhausted." Kisuke saw a tiny flicker of sadness in Ichigo's eyes. "Disappointed at no longer having a harem, Ichigo?"

"A little," the blue demon admitted before Orihime poked him with a nail. "Yow!"

"Nuh uh, Ichigo," the Succubus vehemently refused. "If I couldn't keep my harem of boy-toys, you aren't keeping yours. Like I told Tsukuyomi," she put her hand over the bulge in Ichigo's pants, "this belongs to me."

"Precisely," Kisuke explained with a look of amusement. "That's why I haven't turned you back to normal, Ichigo. Since you two are still lust demons you'll have to keep each other's rampant lusts in check."

Both the red and blue demons looked at each other and smiled. "I don't mind that," they both said, wrapping their arms around each other before turning back to normal.

"You both have to be exhausted from what you've been through. I'll go back upstairs to go help Tessai clean up your room."

The two watched the shopkeeper head back upstairs. Orihime laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed from exhaustion. Ichigo took hold of her hand and squeezed. "You okay?"

"I feel so sore…" she whined. "I can barely feel anything from the waist down." She gave a small smile before squeezing his hand back. "I'm going to be spending all day healing tomorrow."

The two laughed before settling into a comfortable silence. For a few minutes they sat on the couch before Orihime suddenly turned back into a Succubus. "Orihime?" Ichigo blinked in confusion.

Standing up, Orihime threw off Kisuke's cloak and showed Ichigo her beautiful red body, her holes having already recovered thanks to her demonic body's enhanced recovery. Ichigo was immediately aroused as he stared before she pulled him off the couch. "C'mon, Ichigo. We're going to be stuck as demons. So why don't we have some fun while Kisuke's cleaning the room. They're going to be at it for a while," she smirked. "Tsukuyomi and I did make a bit of a mess."

"What do you have in mind?" Ichigo smirked, already taking off his clothes.

"Well we have wings, don't we?" Orihime smiled, unfurling her bat wings. "Let's have some midair fun, shall we?"

Kisuke came down the stairs to find it empty, his coat on the floor. Picking it back up, he noticed the opened window and looked outside to see the two demonic teens flying off in the distance. "Should I have told them Orihime's no doubt pregnant?" he asked himself.

"Nah, they'll know soon enough…"

 ** _Five years later…_**

"Mommy!" little Masaki squealed as her mother came in while Ichigo played with her. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother, sharing her features and burnt-orange hair. She looked up at her parents with emerald eyes and smiled happily at them.

Orihime picked up her girl. "Aww! There's my sweet, little baby!" she giggled as she hugged her daughter.

"Mommy smells tasty!" Masaki giggled, smelling the lingering scent from Orihime's job as a baker.

Shortly after sealing away Tsukuyomi forever, Orihime discovered that she was pregnant. It didn't surprise either her or Ichigo though, considering the nonstop rampant sex that she and Tsukuyomi had. There was a bit of worry about whether or not Ichigo was the father since Tsukuyomi had remade most of his body but a quick paternity test by Kisuke confirmed that it was his child. Immediately after hearing that Orihime was pregnant, Ichigo did the honorable thing and asked her to marry him, a question that Orihime eagerly said yes to.

As for the two parents, they were enjoying their new lives as lust demons. As Kisuke suspected, both Incubus and Succubus found their sex drives to be insatiable. To make sure that they didn't bother Ichigo's family with their nightly trysts, the two pooled their money into paying for a small house at the outskirts of Karakura Town, nice and secluded for the two for when they wanted to fornicate wherever they pleased.

To the rest of their friends it was like nothing had ever happened. Kisuke and Tessai did a good job in erasing everyone's memories and removing their demonification. Of Ichigo's harem Unohana knew of what really happened. Unohana quickly forgave Ichigo of his actions, though she still had misgivings about him remaining an Incubus.

The only other person to remain aware of what happened was Yoruichi. Though freed of Ichigo's control, the woman chose to keep her transformation, wanting to remain a sexy demon cat. The woman would often show up have some demonic fun with the dirty couple.

When Masaki was born, the pair couldn't be happier. They did share a concern about whether or not their little girl would possess the same demonic powers as they did but so far she only showed signs of regular spiritual awareness.

Seeing how late it was, Ichigo picked up his little girl. "Alright, Masaki, time for bed."

"Awww!"

Ichigo carried his daughter into her room, Orihime following behind him. The parents put her in pajamas and tucked her into bed. Ichigo quickly kissed her, followed by Orihime. "Goodnight, Masaki," the Incubus told his daughter.

"Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy."

Turning out the light, Ichigo and Orihime closed the door to let their little girl sleep in peace.

Silence filled the child's room but she was wide awake. When she was sure that her parents had both gone to bed, she sat up…and the emerald-eyed girl's skin began to turn purple…

" _Hahahahahahahah…"_

The End?


End file.
